Origin of Light and Heroes
by TheWoosmann
Summary: Sequel zu "Origin of Light and Darkness". Woosmann D Masashi, Sohn einer lebenden Legende und Izuku Midoriya, quirkloser Mittelschüler. Zwei wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Und dennoch beschreiten sie den Weg die besten Helden zu werden gemeinsam. (Rated M for Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Hey** Liebe Leute. Eine weitere Story von mir. Es spielt Nach den ereignissen von "Origin of Light and Darkness" Dies ist ein Crossover mit der Story und mit My Hero Academia. Um es besser zu verstehen lest das Kapitel "Preview1: You can become a Hero" von der Story.**

**Die Handlung beginnt ungefähr eine Woche bevor Izuku auf All Might trifft. Ausserdem werden einige OC's von mir auftauchen.**

**Die Story ist Rated M da es später wohlmöglich zu Lemons kommen wird. Vielleicht.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1 Introduction into a Quirky World**

Die Welt der Quirks. Eine fantastische Welt. Oh. Du fragst dich was Quirks sind. Sie sind besondere Fähigkeiten die unzählige Menschen innerhalb von Asien und Amerika besitzen. Ungefähr 80% der bevölkerung dieser Orte besitzen solche Fähigkeiten.

Nach dem die ersten Quirks erschienen, begannen die ersten Helden aufzutreten. Aber es erschienen auch Leute die das komplette Gegenteil waren auf der Bildfläche. Schurken.

Natürlich begannen die Schurken die Oberhand zu gewinnen nachdem die Vier Könige die Macht ergriffen hatten. Noch schlimmer kam es als die Schurken von der neuen Regierung hohe posten im Militär bekamen und sogar bezahlt wurden.

Doch aus dem Schutt und der Asche die die Regierung hinterließ erhoben sich die Rebellen und Mithilfe der Vier Auserwählten und Nana Shimura, konnten die Helden das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen.

Aber dies ist nicht die Geschichte wie damals die Welt gerettet wurde. Sondern die wie eine neue Generation von Helden sich erhob.

Und dies ist die Geschichte von einem scheinbar schwachem der zum stärksten wurde und von einem der endlich aus dem Schatten seines Vaters treten konnte.

* * *

"Verdammt nochmal Midoriya. Wo bleibst du? Ich sagte doch Samstag um 7 Uhr am Dagobah Strand." Grummelte ein Brünetter Junge. Er befand sich an einem Strand der einer Müllhalde glich.

**Woosmann D Masashi**

**Quirk: Keiner**

**Teufelskraft: Keine**

Dann kam plötzlich ein grünhaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen angelaufen." Sorry Masa-kun. Ich konnte nicht schneller herkommen." Rief er erschöpft.

**Izuku Midoriya **

**Quirk: keiner**

**Teufelskraft: keine**

"Solange es nicht erneut vorkommt kann ich's noch tolerieren. Bereit für dein Training?" Fragte ihn der brünette.

"Irgendwie schon. Ich bin bereit das du mir den Einsatz von Mana beibringst." Antwortete Izuku." Wo ist überhaupt Peridot? Du sagtest sie wird mit uns trainieren."

Plötzlich wurde der grünhaarige von einer leeren Cola-Dose am Kopf getroffen. Es stellte sich heraus das Peridot die Werferin war."Ich bin schon seit drei Stunden hier du Kiesel!" Grummelte sie.

**Peridot**

**Quirk: Ferrokinese: sie kann Metalle mit ihrer Willenskraft schweben lassen**

**Teufelskraft: Keine**

"Aber...Masa-kun sagte wir müssen erst um 7 hier sein. Wieso kreuzt du schon um 4 auf?"

"Ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun. Gems brauchen keinen Schlaf."

"Okay. Hört auf zu plaudern. Wir müssen anfangen zu trainieren. Midoriya, was weißt du alles über Mana?" Fragte der Brünette.

"Nicht viel. Nur das es eine Energie ist die in jedem vorhanden ist und jeder sie technisch gesehen anwenden kann. Nur wie man es erwecken kann ist mir unklar." Antwortete Izuku wissbegierig.

"Ich erkläre es dir." Kurz darauf setzten sich die drei hin." Konzentriere dich. Atme gleichmäßig ein und aus und versuche eine Kraft in deinem inneren zu spüren."

Izuku tat wie sein Klassenkamerad es ihm befahl. Jedoch merkte er anfangs nichts./ Es passiert nichts. Vielleicht kann ich neben einem Quirk auch noch kein Mana entwickeln./ Sagte er in Gedanken als plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl ihn durchströmte." Was...was ist das?" Rief er verwirrt als er die Augen öffnete und sah das eine schwache grüne Aura ihn umgab.

"Das ist dein Mana. Versuche noch mehr davon zu gewinnen." Sagte Masashi.

Wieder befolgte der grünhaarige die Anweisungen und die Aura verstärkte sich etwas.

"Okay. Jetzt ströme diese Aura etwas stärker aus. Wenn du es richtig machst kannst du schweben." Fuhr Masashi fort.

"Ach so machen es einige der Helden. Hab mich schon gewundert wie dein Vater und viele andere die Fähigkeit haben zu fliegen." Izuku konzentrierte sich und wenige Augenblicke später schwebte er ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden." Uwaaa..ich...ich schwebe." Stellte er überrascht fest.

"Ja tust du. Nun krieg dich wieder ein Midoriya, bevor du noch versehentlich abstürzt."

"Oh. Sorry. Hab mich mitreißen lassen." Antwortete der grünhaarige verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Nun versuche zu landen. Schwäche dabei deine Aura." Izuku nickte und landete langsam.

"Nun Midoriya. Lass mich dir etwas über Mana verraten. Es gibt verschiedene Anwendungen für es." Began Masashi zu erklären." Du kannst damit deinen Körper verstärken. Dadurch wird deine Verteidigung erhöht und auch Deine Angriffe werden stärker."

"Okay. Ich nehme an ich wende das an indem ich mein Mana auf einen bestimmten Punkt konzentriere." Masashi bejahte diese Frage mit einem nicken.

Izuku atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sein Mana auf seinen rechten Arm. Dieser wurde von einem grünen Licht umhüllt." Ich sehe du lernst schnell Midoriya. Mich hat es gut ne Woche gekostet die Verstärkung zu lernen." Stellte Masashi fest.

Der grünhaarige war überrascht. Er hatte diese Technik schneller gelernt als Masashi, welcher ,allein schon das er ein D war, schon immer ein Händchen für Mana hatte.

"Nun denn. Testen wir deine Stärke." Masashi stellte sich neben einen alten Ofen." Schlag das Teil kaputt. Wenn du dir nicht die Hand verletzt können wir mit der nächsten Lektion weitermachen."

"Aber was wenn ich mit die Hand breche? Das wäre schlecht. Ich bin ausserdem Rechtshänder. Ich könnte nicht mehr schreiben für einige Wochen. Vielleicht sogar ein paar Monate wenn's ein schlimmer bruch ist. Ich wusste das mit dem Training war eine blöde idee...Ich sollte..AU!" Plötzlich rieb er sich die Stirn nachdem er von Masashi mit einer rostigen Schraube abgeworfen wurde.

"Erstens: Lass den mist. Es ist nach ner weile nicht mehr witzig wenn du vor dich hin murmelst. Zweitens: Falls du dir brichst, kann ich deinen Körper mit nen einfachen Trick wieder heilen. Drittens: Nimm die linke wenn rechts nicht geht." Erklärte Masashi.

Izuku schwieg und bündelte sein Mana in seiner linken Hand. Die leichte grüne Aura bildete sich um ihn und er holte zum Schlag aus./Hoffentlich klappt es./ Izuku's Faust kollidierte mit dem Ofen und es schien als würde er unbeschadet davon kommen.

...bis er wenige Sekunden später sie schmerzerfüllt zurückzog."Aaahhhhh. Verdammter Mist!" Schrie er. Seine Faust hatte einen blauen fleck durch den Schlag.

Masashi seufzte:" Du hast zu wenig Mana in den Schlag gesteckt. Es war noch unkontrolliert. Bei einem erfahrenen Nutzer kann man die Aura nicht sehen." Kurz darauf demonstrierte er es indem er Energie in seinen rechten Arm fließen ließ. Anfangs konnte man eine kräftige blaue Aura sehen. Diese verschwand jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden." Pass gut auf!" Dann holte er aus und schlug gegen eine Waschmaschine.

Izuku war sichtlich überrascht als diese erst in der Mitte durchbohrt und dann komplett in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde."Whoa...was war das?!" Rief er erstaunt.

"Mein Mana auf hoher Konzentration. Ich brauchte lange um es so anwenden zu können."

"Da staunst du. Damit hat er schon einigen das fürchten gelehrt." Lachte Peridot.

"Warte...wen?"

"Niemanden der dich interessieren sollte Midoriya. Nun fahre mit deinem Training fort. Wie ich bereits sagte bringe ich dir nichts weiteres bei bis du den Ofen zerlegt hast." Sagte Masashi und setzte sich auf eine alte Couch die rumlag. Er griff in seinen Rucksack, den er dabei hatte und holte eine Cola Dose heraus.

"Hey Masa! Was soll ich machen?" Fragte Peridot ungeduldig.

"Siehst du den Tresor da drüben?" Er deutete auf ein 2 Meter hohes und 1 Meter breites Gebilde.

Der grüne Gem nickte:" Was ist damit?"

"Nutz deine Ferrokinese und heb ihn hoch." Masashi öffnete seine Cola und nahm einen Schluck.

"Was? Aber ich bin grade mal in der Lage leere Mülltonnen anzuheben!" Rief sie entsetzt von seiner Anweisung."Das Ding ist aus rostfreiem Edelstahl und wiegt bestimmt mehr als ne Tonne!"

"Dann weißt du was dein Ziel sein wird. Wir haben Zehn Monate bis zur Aufnahmeprüfung. Auch wenn du in die Support Class willst anstatt in den Hero Course, solltest du trainieren. Die nehmen nicht jeden, weißt du." Erklärte der Brünette.

Peridot grummelte genervt und begann dann doch damit den Tresor anzuheben. Dies misslang ihr jedoch anfangs.

Währenddessen fuhr Izuku damit fort den Ofen zu zerschlagen. Aber auch ihm fiel es schwer.

* * *

**Einige Tage Später, Straßenbahn Haltestelle in Mustafu, Japan**

Eine Masse von Zivilisten hatte sich um eine Brücke versammelt. Allem anschein nach stiftete ein Schurke unruhe."Oh Mann. Ich hoffe ich hab nichts verpasst." Ertönte die Stimme Izuku's der sich durch die Massen drängte um etwas sehen zu können.

Ein Riesiger Mann rannte über die Brücke um vor einigen Helden zu fliehen. Er hatte die Handtasche einer Frau gestohlen und als jemand dies merkte nutzte er versehentlich sein Quirk und wurde somit riesig.

Plötzlich stoppte er und ging auf seine Knie."Whoa. Was ist passiert." Fragte einer der Passanten.

"Ich traue meinen Augen nicht wie viele hier zusehen. Warte mal. Da fällt mir ein ich hab gar keine Augen. Yohohoho." Lachte eine Person. Die war wohl diejenige die den Schurken in die Knie zwang. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Afro, trug eine rote Sonnenbrille und einen schwarzen Anzug. Als Waffe hatte er einen Degen der in einem Gehstock integriert war. Das interessanteste war dass er ein lebendes Skelett war.

"Das ist der Toten-Rocker Held "Soul King"." Rief Izuku begeistert.

"Hey Kamui-san. Du kannst ihn dir jetzt vornehmen." Sagte Soul King zu einem seiner Kollegen.

Sein Kollege, Kamui Woods, war ein Mann mit einer Hölzernen Maske. Dieser wollte den Schurken gerade fesseln indem er Holz aus seinem Arm sprießen ließ. Doch etwas unterbrach ihn.

"CANYON CANNON." Ertönte eine weibliche Stimme und der Schurke wurde von einem Gigantischen fuß weggetreten.

"Wer ist das?" Fragte Izuku.

"Kein Plan Alter. Aber ich schätze mal ein weiterer Fanservice Held wie Midnight." Antwortete Masashi der plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Hey Liebe Leute. Ich bin Mt. Lady und dies ist mein Debut als Heldin." Sagte die Riesin und streckte ihr Hinterteil in die Richtung der Masse. Sofort machten viele Gaffer Fotos von ihr.

"Sag ich doch. Fanservice. Obwohl ich zugeben muss dass sie schon nen schönen Hintern hat." Stelle der brünette fest.

"Masa-kun!" Rief Izuku leicht entsetzt.

"Warum gammelst du hier überhaupt rum Midoriya? Wir kommen zu spät zur Schule." Sagte Masashi und ging los. Der grünhaarige folgte ihm daraufhin.


	2. Chapter 2 Izuku Midoriya: Origin

** Hey Leute. Ein weiteres Kapitel dieser Story. Und ich wil erstmal die Pairings klarstellen.**

**Die wichtigsten werden folgende sein:**

**Ochako x Izuku **

**Tsuyu x Masashi**

**Und ich will klarstellen dass ich KiriBaku nicht shippen werde. Ich hab nichts gegen Yaoi Pairings. Aber ich schreibe sowas nur ungern.**

**Weitere werden später enthüllt.**

* * *

**Kapitel 2 Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

"Weißt du Deku, wenn du so gerne nicht mehr Quirklos sein willst, dann mach nen Kopfsprung vom Dach und bete dass du im nächsten Leben einen Quirk hast." Sagte Katsuki zu Izuku nachdem dieser erwähnt hatte das er trotzdem zu einem Held wird obwohl er keinen Quirk besitzt. Daraufhin beleidigte ihn der explosive blonde erneut. Mit einem fiesen lachen verließ er den Klassenraum.

Mit einem Seufzer begann er seine Sachen einzupacken." Hey Midoriya." Rief Masashi ihm zu.

"Hm. Was gibts Masa-kun?"

"Ich kann heute leider nicht mit dir trainieren. Meine Familie will heute Abend essen gehen. Deswegen hab ich heute Abend keine Zeit." Erklärte er.

"Oh. Ist schon gut. Ich werde trotzdem hingehen. Peridot wird bestimmt auch dort sein und ich weiß ja eh was ich zutun hab." Antwortete der grünhaarige mit einem leichten lächeln.

"Gut. Bis Morgen Midoriya." Verabschiedete sich Masashi und verließ den klassenraum.

* * *

Izuku befand sich auf dem Weg nach Hause und dachte über die Dinge nach die Masashi und Bakugo zu ihm sagten." Vielleicht hat Kacchan recht? Ich tauge es wohlmöglich nicht zum Helden. Ich krieg ja nicht mal die Mana Verstärkung nicht richtig hin." Grübelte er." Nein. Masa-kun glaubt dass ich potenzial habe. Und er liegt bestimmt nicht falsch." Entschlossen ging er weiter unter eine Unterführung durch.

Als er auf halben Wege durch war erschien hinter ihm etwas. Ein grünes, dickflüssiges Wesen erhob sich aus einem Abfluss heraus.

"Endlich! Ein neuer Körper zum übernehmen." Sagte das Wesen als es sich auf den grünhaarigen Teenager stürzte.

* * *

Währenddessen war Masashi ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er dachte sich nichts böses als er plötzlich abrupt stoppte.

"Zeig dich! Du denkst wohl dass ich dich nicht bemerke. Falsch gedacht! Ich kann Auren aufspüren." Rief er einer Person zu die sich in einer Gasse versteckte.

Heraus kam ein schwarzes, schleimiges Wesen."Hehe...wird mir Spaß machen dich zu übernehmen." Lachte es als es beide Hände auf den Boden legte und eine Substanz sich ausbreitete die sich wie ein Sumpf verhielt.

"Was zur Hölle...das ist...doch...die Kraft der Sumpf-Sumpf Frucht. Verdammt. Ich komm nicht raus. Könnte ich...doch nur...100%...verwen..den." Brachte Masashi heraus bevor er fast komplett versunken war.

* * *

Izuku hatte inzwischen selber Probleme das Schlamm Wesen abzuschütteln.

Doch dann tauchte jemand vor dem Eingang der Unterführung auf." **Hab ich dich! Du Schlamm-Biest! Niemand entkommt mir, Dem Symbol der Gerechtigkeit! TEXAS SMASH!**" Das Wesen wurde von einem mächtigen Faustschlag erwischt und zerplatzte förmlich durch die darinsteckende Kraft. Izuku fiel daraufhin bewußtlos zu Boden.

* * *

/Komm schon! Breche hier aus! Entfache deine ganze Kraft!/ Schrie Masashi in Gedanken als er weiterhin darin scheiterte aus den Fängen des Sumpfes zu entkommen.

"Kehihihihi. Gib es auf. Niemand entkommt meiner Kraft." Lachte das Schwarze Wesen.

"Sei dir mal nicht so sicher! Ihr Logia Nutzer denkt ihr seid allmächtig. Doch ihr habt alle die selbe Schwäche. SPIRIT BLAST!" Dann wurde er von einer mechanischen Faust getroffen und wurde ausgeknockt.

Das sumpfige Gebilde löste sich auf und Masashi kam frei. Er blickte auf die Person die ihn gerettet hatte. Es war sein eigener Vater, Woosmann D Marcel.

"Dad? Was machst du hier? Du solltest doch in Kyōto sein." Fragte er ihn

"Ich verfolge seit ner Weile Typen wie den hier." Er deutete auf das bewusstlose Wesen.

"Ich hätte ihn besiegen können. Doch du musstest ja meine Kraft versiegeln." Masashi zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch und ein schwarzes Siegel kam zum Vorschein."Löse dass auf sonst kann ich kein Held werden!"

"Lass das lieber!"

"Was?!"

"Du solltest kein Held werden. Es ist anstrengend auf dauer. Ich hasse es im Mittelpunkt der Medien zu stehen. Ich mach es nur weil's gut bezahlt wird." Erklärte der Cyborg." Ich hab deine Kraft aus gutem Grund versiegelt. Du hast zu viel Zerstörung angerichtet als du das letzte mal 100% genutzt hast."

"Aber Peri war in Gefahr und ich hab Yellow Diamond damit besiegt!"

"Oregon wurde zerstört! Ihr hattet in eurem Kampf den Bundesstaat Oregon zerstört!" Rief er leicht gereizt.

"ICH KANN NICHTS DAFÜR! MEINE KRAFT IST HALT INSTABIL UND WEIß DER GEIER WIE CIPHER KONTAKT MIT HOMEWORLD AUFNEHMEN KONNTE!" Konterte der Teenager.

Marcel seufzte genervt:" Gib deinen Traum einfach auf. Werd was anderes als ein Held. Das ist nichts für dich. Grüß deine Mutter von mir. Es wird n bisschen länger dauern bei mir." Kurz darauf flog er weg mit dem bewusstlosen Schleim im Schlepptau.

Masashi konnte es nicht fassen, sein eigener Vater sagte ihm dass er nicht das Zeug zum Helden hatte.

"Mir egal was er denkt. Ich beweis ihm das gegenteil. Ich werde der beste Held den die Menschheit je gesehen hat." Rief er entschlossen.

* * *

Währenddessen wachte Izuku wieder auf. Und er war ziemlich überrascht wer ihn gerettet hatte. Es war die Nummer 1 der Pro-Helden, All Might.

"**Ah. Gut. Du bist wach. Hatte schon gedacht dass der Schurke dir sämtliche Lichter ausgeknipst hat." **Sagte er.

/Oh mein Gott! Das ist All Might! Wo ist mein Notizbuch? Ich muss ihm nach einem Autogramm fragen!/ Sagte Izuku in gedanken und griff nach dem Buch./ Er hat schon unterschrieben!/ Als er es öffnete merkte der grünhaarige dass sein Idol schon unterschrieben hatte.

"**Nun denn! Ich werde erstmal diesen Schuft zur nächsten Polizeistation bringen." **Fuhr All Might fort und hielt eine Colaflasche hoch indem der Schlamm-Schurke eingesperrt war

"Lass mich hier raus, All Might!" Schrie dieser.

"**Ich werde dann mal los! Und Tschüss!" **Und dann sprang er in die Luft und verschwand von dem Ort.

/**Hm. Seltsam. Ich war sonst nicht so langsam. Hab ich zugenommen oder sonst irgendwelches extra Gewicht dabei.**/ Die Nummer eins der Helden blickte an sich herunter und bemerkte das sich Izuku an sein Bein geklammert hatte.

**"Hey Kleiner! Was soll das? Wenn du dich das nächste mal festklammerst, warne mich im voraus." **

"Sorry! Ich wollte sie nur etwas fragen doch ich kam nicht dazu." Erklärte Izuku. Kurz darauf landeten die beiden auf einem Hausdach.

**"Nun Kleiner. Beeile dich bitte ich hab noch viel zu...tun."** Die Nummer 1 der Helden stockte kurz als sein Körper anfing Dampf auszustoßen.

"Nun, All Might. Ich...ich wollte schon immer ein Held sein. Doch als ich vier war hatte ich eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen. Ich gehöre leider zu den 20% der Bevölkerung dieses Landes die keinen Quirk besitzen. Also frage ich sie: Kann jemand wie ich ein Held werden?" Izuku blickte sein Idol an. Doch wo der war, stand nun ein dürrer Mann mit ungepflegten blonden Haaren." AH EIN SKELETT. WAS HAST DU MIT ALL MIGHT GEMACHT?!"

"Entspann dich kleiner! Ich bin All Might." Antwortete der Mann.

"Aber wie...man sieht dich doch immer in dieser muskulösen Form. Wie ist das möglich?"

"Nun kennst du diese Leute im Schwimmbad die ihren Bauch einziehen um besser auszusehen. So funktioniert es ungefähr bei mir."

"Aber...aber..war das schon immer so?" Fragte der grünhaarige.

"Nun..." All Might zog sein Hemd hoch wodurch eine fiese Narbe zum Vorschein kam." Vor fünf Jahren...hatte ich einen anstrengenden Kampf gegen einen Schurken. Meine inneren Organe wurden beschädigt und mein Magen fast komplett entfernt. Seit dem kann ich nur noch drei Stunden am Tag meinem Job nachgehen." Erklärte er.

"Vor fünf Jahren. War das etwa gegen Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Nein...er war zwar gut stark. Aber ich habe die Wunde von jemand Anderem bekommen." All Might stand wieder auf." Ich geb dir nen rat Junger Midoriya. Lass das mit dem Held sein. Du würdest dem druck nicht standhalten und ohne Quirk kommst du nicht weit. Werde Polizist oder Feuerwehrmann. Das sind auch irgendwie Helden." Dann kletterte er vom Dach runter.

* * *

Izuku machte sich wieder auf seinem Heimweg. Unterwegs traf er jedoch auf Masashi." Oh hey Masa-kun. Was machst du hier? Müsstest du nicht schon zuhause sein?" Fragte er ihn.

"Mein Dad arbeitet heute etwas länger deswegen fällt das Essen aus. Und da dachte ich mir ich geh einfach zum nächsten McDonald's und hol mir n paar McMenüs."

"Warte ein paar?! Wie groß ist dein Magen?!" Fragte er überrascht.

"Ich hab nen erstaunlich schnellen Metabolismus. Hey was geht da ab." Masashi deutete auf eine Masse von Menschen und auf eine Säule von aufsteigendem Rauch.

Die beiden gingen auf die Masse zu und versuchten zu sehen was passiert war. Die Gasse, aus der der Rauch stieg, brannte lichterloh.

"Oh. Wieder ein Schurke unterwegs...wohl ein Pyromane." Vermutete der Brünette.

"Warte...das ist dieses Schleim Vieh was mich vorhin attackiert hatte...Oh man...All Might muss die Flasche wohl verloren haben." Murmelte Izuku unruhig.

"Was laberst du da...kann es sein das das Baka-kugo ist den der Typ gefangen hält." Stellte Masashi leicht entsetzt fest.

"Was?!" Izuku blickte in die Gasse. Es stimmte. Katsuki wurde von dem Wesen angefallen und es versuchte seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Die lage schien aussichtslos. Es waren zwar einige Helden da, doch die konnten kaum was ausrichten.

Kamui Woods hatte eine schwäche gegenüber Feuer.

Death Arms konnte nicht nah genug dran da Bakugo die ganze Zeit Explosionen abfeuerte um sich zu befreien.

Backdraft war drauf fokussiert die Flammen zu löschen.

Und Mt. Lady war zu groß um die Gasse zu betreten.

Niemand konnte ihm helfen.

Die Lage war aussichtslos.

Bakugo müsste abwarten bis ein fähiger Held auftauchen würde.

Man konnte ihm nicht helfen.

**[Song: You say Run -My Hero Academia OST]**

Nein! Selbst wenn die Lage aussichtslos erschien darf man nicht aufheben.

Das ist nicht die Helden-Methode.

Was würden die richtigen Helden tun?

Was würde All Might tun?

Ehe man es sich versah stürmte Izuku in die Gasse und auf den Gegner zu.

"Was zum? Dieser Vollidiot!" Rief Masashi und folgte ihm wenige augenblicke danach.

"Was machen die da?"

"Sind die lebensmüde?"

"Hey ihr zwei! Kommt zurück!"

Izuku nahm seinen Rucksack von seinem Rücken und warf ihn dem Schlamm Wesen ins Gesicht.

"Au. Ach der ist das? Na warte! Krepiert ihr Wichte!" Schrie er und ließ Katsuki Explosionen auf sie abfeuern.

Masashi kam rechtzeitig und wehrte die Angriffe ab.

Izuku versuchte sein bestes den blonden zu befreien, doch es lief nicht so richtig gut da der Schurke hauptsächlich flüssig war.

"Deku?! Muda-shi?! Was versucht ihr hier?!" Schrie Bakugo sie an.

"Was wohl. Wir retten dir den Arsch du Horst!" Antwortete Masashi als er Energie in seinen Arm fließen ließ um den Schurken anzugreifen.

"Ich brauch eure Hilfe nicht! Ich hab ihn wo ich ihn haben will!" Verkündete der cholerische Bombenleger entschlossen.

"Ich hab es an deinem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Du hast um Hilfe gebeten. Und wir helfen dir!" Auch Izuku leitete Energie in seinen Arm." Jetzt Masa-kun!"

"Okay Midoriya!" Und mit diesen Worten schlugen die beiden auf den Schurken. Die Attacke riss zwei Löcher in seinen Körper. Doch er ließ nicht nach.

Gerade als er die beiden mit Schlamm-Tentakeln angreifen wollte, wurde dieser von jemanden aufgehalten. All Might.

"**Ich habe mich von meinem Zeitlimit einschränken lassen. Ich dachte wenn es vorbei ist, ist es nicht mehr mein Job die Menschen zu retten. Aber du Junger Midoriya. Und auch du, Junger Woosmann, ihr habt mich inspiriert wieder wie ein echter Held zu handeln. Nimm das du Schuft! DETROIT SMASH!" **Rief er und mit einem gezielten Faustschlag ins Gesicht besiegte All Might den Schlamm Schurken und rettete die drei aus ihrer Lage.

Durch die Wucht der Attacke, entstand ein kleiner Wirbelsturm der das Wetter änderte und es regnen ließ.

"All Might hat den Schurken besiegt!"

"Das zeigt was die Nummer eins ausmacht!"

* * *

Nachdem die Gasse etwas aufgeräumt wurde und All Might verschwand, ging Death Arms auf die beiden zu.

"Sag mal seid ihr verrückt. Ich wärt draufgegangen wäre All Might nicht gekommen." Rief er.

"Oh Entschuldigung dass wir das versucht haben, wofür ihr nicht die Eier hattet." Konterte Masashi, welcher aufstand und wegging."Komm Midoriya! Wir verziehen uns."

Kurz darauf folgte ihm der grünhaarige.

* * *

" Meine Fresse! Da riskiert man seinen eigenen Arsch und dann danken die einem nicht mal." Grummelte Masashi.

"Naja...es war nicht grade die beste Idee. Danke das du mich nach Hause begleitest." Sagte Izuku.

Plötzlich stoppte sie einer:" Hey! Deku! Muda-shi!" Es war Bakugo.

"Was gibts?" Fragte der Brünette.

"Ich hab nicht um eure Hilfe gebeten. Ich hätte ihn auch alleine besiegen können. Ich bin euch nichts schuldig deswegen!" Rief er erzürnt.

"Sag mal hast du nen Hirnschaden. Du hast die Lage doch erst verschlimmert indem du wie ein irrer, der du auch bist, Explosionen erschaffen hast. Und wir haben das getan wozu die anderen Helden nicht in der Lage waren. Ein Danke wäre angebracht!" Schoss Masashi zurück.

"Was auch immer. Geht mir nicht auf die Nerven!" Und damit verließ er die beiden.

"Was n Sackgesicht!"

"Vergessen wir es. Kacchan war schon immer so seit dem er seinen Quirk besitzt." Erklärte Izuku

"**ICH BIN HIER, UND KOMME DURCH EINE GASSE" **Ertönte All Might's Stimme als dieser vor den beiden zum stehen kam.

"All Might!? Was machst du hier?" Rief Masashi verwirrt.

"Willst du und jetzt auch und erklären das unser Handeln dort riskant war." Fragte Izuku sich seiner Schuld bewusst.

"**Im Gegenteil, Junger Midoriya. Ich wollte euch loben dafür dass ihr wie richtige Helden gehandelt habt. Und ich...**urrk.."Plötzlich spuckte die Nummer eins der Helden Blut und verwandelte sich in seine wahre Gestalt

"Ah. Ein Skelett!" Rief Masashi leicht entsetzt.

"Nun. Ich wollte sagen das ich von eurem handeln beeindruckt war, auch es sehr gefährlich war. Und ich möchte dir, Midoriya, anbieten mein Nachfolger zu werden." Erklärte All Might.

"Wie Nachfolger? Ich verstehe nicht?"

"Nun. Den Medien ist nicht genau bekannt was mein Quirk ist. Jedes mal wenn ich interviewt werde, lenke ich mit einem Witz vom Thema ab."

"Ich weiß. In den Foren Online diskutieren die Leute ständig was deine Kraft ist. Sie stellen wöchentlich neue Theorien dazu auf." Sagte Izuku.

"Nun. Ich mein Quirk heißt **[One for All]**."

"One for...All..."Wiederholten die beiden simultan.

"Es verstärkt deine körperliche Stärke um ein vielfaches. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Es kann von Person zu Person weitergegeben werden und die Kräfte der vorherigen Benutzer addieren sich dazu."

"Aber ist das möglich Quirks weiter zu geben. Das kann nicht sein. Sowas klingt unmöglich. Davon hatte ich noch nie gehört. Und..."Begann Izuku vor sich hin zu murmeln bis Masashi ihn mit einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf aus seinen Gedanken riss." Sorry"

"Nun Midoriya, nimmst du das Angebot an?"

"Warum bieten sie es Masa-kun nicht an? Er wäre ein fähigerer Nachfolger."

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich schon Stark genug. Ich brauche nicht die Hilfe eines Quirks." Erläuterte Masashi." Ich würde es ablehnen, wenn er's mir anbieten würde. _Die Welt würde mehr davon profitieren, wenn es zwei Helden mehr geben würde als nur einen."_ Diese Worte trafen All Might wie ein Vorschlaghammer.

/Genau die selben Worte hattest du auch gesagt als du Nana's Angebot abgelehnt hattest/

"Also siehst du Junger Midoriya. Auch du kannst ein Held werden!" Sagte die Nummer eins der Helden. Durch diesen Satz brach Izuku in Freudentränen aus. Bis er auf Masashi traf sagte niemand diese Worte je zu ihm. Sogar seine Mutter bezweifle dass er es hinkriegen würde. Und nun sagte ihm sein Idol dass er das Zeug zum Helden hat.

Dies war wirklich der beste Tag in seinem Leben.


	3. Chapter 3 Brennt, ihr Muskeln!

**Hallo Leute. Ein weiteres Kapitel im Anmarsch. Hab nicht großartig viel zu sagen zu diesem. **

**Viel Spaß und lasst n Review da wenns euch gefällt.**

* * *

**Kapitel 3 Brennt, ihr Muskeln!**

Am nächsten Morgen begaben sich Masashi und Izuku wieder zum Dagobah Strand. All Might hatte beschlossen die beiden zu trainieren.

"**Da seid ihr ja Junger Midoriya und Junger Woosmann." **Rief er den beiden zu.**"Wisst ihr was das für ein Ort ist. Ein kleiner Tipp: Dies ist nicht die städtische Müllkippe."**

"Ja. Das ist der Dagobah Strand. Durch die Meeresströmung wurde Müll angespült und dann entschieden sich die Leute einfach ihren Unrat abzuladen." Erklärte Masashi." Und bevor sie fragen, ich hab mich informiert. Vor allem da wir seid ner Woche hier trainieren."

"**Okay. Jedenfalls, Ich habe für jeden von euch eine bestimmte Aufgabe. Junger Midoriya, deine Aufgabe wird es sein den Strand aufzuräumen. Dadurch baust du Muskeln auf und wirst in der Lage sein, [All for One] zu nutzen. Denn in deinem jetzigen Zustand bist du noch nicht bereit dafür." **Erklärte die Nummer 1 der Helden.

"Was?! Aber du sagtest ich wäre dein perfekter Nachfolger. Sie ziehen mich sogar Masa-kun vor." Fragte Izuku verwirrt.

"**Ich sagte vom Geiste und der Einstellung her bist du bereit. Doch du hast den Körperbau von einem Strohhalm." **Erklärte All Might." **Deswegen muss dein Körper darauf vorbereitet sein."**

"Und? Was soll ich machen?" Fragte Masashi.

**"Junger Woosmann, Du Weißt es bestimmt schon dass dein Vater und ich uns schon länger kennen. Er hatte mir erzählt dass du Probleme hast deine volle Kraft zu nutzen. Und dass du versehentlich Oregon zerstört hast."**

"Du hast Oregon zerstört?! Ich dachte das war die Cipher Armee!" Rief der grünhaarige überrascht.

"Ich musste gegen ein Alien kämpfen. Sie hat den meisten Schaden angerichtet!" Versuchte Masashi sich zu verteidigen.

"**Ich verurteilte dich nicht. Da ich selbst mal versehentlich Fukushima zerlegt hatte als ich gegen eine alten feind gekämpft habe. Deine Aufgabe ist es, während Midoriya trainiert, dich an deine Kraft zu gewöhnen. Du kannst nur 5 oder 100% nutzen."**

"Und wie stelle ich das an?"

"**Ganz einfach. Du gehst auf 5% und versuchst es dann um 1% zu erhöhen. Gewöhnt sich dein Körper dran kannst du es wieder erhöhen." **

"Gut. Legen wir los!" Rief Masashi entschlossen. Izuku nickte nur.

* * *

**(Rückblende)**

Am Abend zuvor trafen sich Marcel und All Might, der in seiner normalen Gestalt Toshinori Yagi genannt wird, in einer Bar in Mustafu.

"Und Toshi, was gibts neues." Fragte der Cyborg als er seine Flasche Bier öffnete.

"Naja. Nicht viel. Aber hast du von dem Vorfall gehört mit dem Schlamm Wesen." Fragte der dürre Mann ihm.

"Jep...ich hab auch nen beschissenen Tag hinter mir." Seufzte Marcel." Ich musste erstmal meinen Sohn vor einem dieser Experimenten retten. Und dann hatte ich ihm erstmal sagen müssen dass seine Kraft zu destruktiv ist um als Held zu gelten."

Daraufhin fing er sich eine Ohrfeige von seinem alten Freund ein." Sag mal hast du n Rad ab. Sowas erzählt man nicht seinem eigenen Sohn."

Der Brünette grinste nur:" Schon mal von umgekehrter Psychologie gehört. Er wird sich jetzt mehr anstrengen und sogar versuchen mich zu übertreffen."

"Du warst schon immer einer dessen Worte einen tieferen Sinn haben Maru-kun." Musste Toshinori zugeben.

"Und...haste schon einen Nachfolger. Bei drei Stunden ist es allmählich Zeit dazu." Fragte Marcel.

"Ein Mittelschüler namens Izuku Midoriya. Noch ist er schwach, doch im Geiste ist er bereit dafür." Erklärte der dürre blonde." Ausserdem plane ich auch deinen Sohn unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen. Du erwähntest ja dass er seine Kraft nicht kontrollieren kam."

"Hehe...erinnert dich das auch an die Zeiten in denen wir unter Nana trainiert haben." Grinste der Cyborg.

"Ja. Masashi hat sogar dass Angebot abgelehnt dass er mein Nachfolger wird. So wie du damals."

"Tja. Ich wollte halt ohne Quirk stärker werden. Ich brauche sowas nicht. Genauso wenig wie eine Teufelskraft. Solange ich mein Mana und mein Haki besitze, kann ich alles erreichen."

* * *

**(Zurück in der Gegenwart)**

Izuku war grade dabei einen riesigen Kühlschrank vom Strand zu ziehen. Naja er versuchte es. Der Kühlschrank wog über 500 Kilo und ums noch schwerer zu machen, saß All Might oben drauf in seiner Helden Gestalt.

"**Komm schon, Junger Midoriya. Streng dich mehr an!"** Sagte dieser.

"Es würde einfacher gehen, wenn ich deine 200 Kilo nicht noch mitziehen muss!" Rief Izuku erschöpft.

"**Hey! Ich hab etwas abgenommen. Es sind nur noch 184." **

Währenddessen versuchte Masashi die fünf Prozent seiner Kraft zu Nutzen und permanent auf dem Level zu bleiben. Als ihm dies gelang, gab er sich Mühe auf 6% zu steigen. Jedoch sprang er sofort auf 100% und erlitt einen Stromschlag." Arg...dieses verdammte Siegel." Fluchte er und krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch. Ein schwarzes Siegel zierte seinen Unterarm. Dieses sorgte dafür das Masashi einen Stromschlag bekam, jedes mal wenn er 100% seiner Kraft nutzen wollte.

"**Du musst halt lernen deine Kraft zu begrenzen. Auch wenn's bedeutet das du geschockt wirst."** Lachte All Might.

"Das wird ein echt hartes Training." Seufzte der Brünette und fing wieder damit an auf 6% zu kommen.

* * *

**(Song: Eye of the Tiger-Survivor)**

In den darauffolgenden Monaten fuhren die beiden Teenager ihr Training fort.

Izuku verbrachte einen großen Teil damit den Müll vom Strand zu räumen. Und Masashi schaffte es langsam erst 6, dann 7 und zum Schluss 12% zu nutzen.

Ein mal war Izuku wieder komplett in Gedanken versunken und murmelte etwas über sein Training. Um dies zu unterbinden schlug Masashi ihm wieder einmal gegen den Hinterkopf.

Auch die Eltern der beiden waren überrascht. Nami war verwirrt warum er morgens und nachmittags nie zuhause war.

Und Inko Midoriya, Izuku's Mutter war ebenfalls verwirrt weshalb ihr Sohn plötzlich so viel Essen zu sich nahm.

Die Monate vergingen und die beiden begannen stärker zu werden.

* * *

**(Zehn Monate später: Tag der U.A Aufnahmeprüfung)**

Es war am 5 Uhr in der früh als sich Toshinori Yagi zum Dagobah Strand machte." Mal sehen wie der Junge Midoriya und der Junge Woosmann sich gemacht haben. Die zehn Monate sind zuende." Kurz bevor er ankam hörte er zwei Leute aus vollem Halse schreien.

Der dürre Mann stand vorm Eingang zum Strand und staunte nicht schlecht. Ein riesiger Berg an Schrott lag neben dem Pick Up Truck den er bereitgestellt hatte. Auf ihm stand Izuku, Oberkörper frei und schrie wie am Spieß vor Freude.

Das andere schreien kam von Masashi der am Strand stand und eine blaue Aura ihn umgab.

/Midoriya hat den Strand gesäubert...und das bei Masashi...das sind mindestens 50%. Das nur in zehn Monaten.../

"Oh...my

Oh My...**GOODNESS." **Rief All Might als er sich in seine Helden Form verwandelte

Izuku ging langsam die Kraft aus und er fiel nach vorne. Glücklicher Weise fing ihn die Nummer eins der Helden auf bevor er aufschlug.

"**Junger Midoriya. Du hast es geschafft." **Sagte er als er ihn runterließ

Izuku, welcher nun deutlich stärker aussah da er nun mehr Muskeln besaß, lächelte nur erschöpft." Ich habs...geschafft..."

**"Sie dir das an Junger Midoriya." **Er zeigte ihm ein Foto wo er heulend auf dem Boden saß."**Vor zehn Monaten sahst du noch so aus. Und jetzt ist der weinerliche Junge von damals kaum noch zu erkennen."**

"Whoa...deswegen hast du das Foto gemacht. Als Vorher-Bild." Keuchte der grünhaarige.

"**Und sieh dich an Junger Masashi. 50% in zehn Monaten. Dein Vater brauchte dafür ein Jahr." **Lobte ihn All Might.

"JAHA...FRISS DAS DAD!" Rief der brünette triumphierend.

/Wow...was ne Motivation/ Dachte Izuku.

* * *

Etwas später standen die beiden vor dem Eingang der U.A. Sie waren bereit für die Aufnahmeprüfung.

"Muda-shi, Deku! Aus dem Weg ihr Flaschen!" Rief Bakugo als er sich an den beiden vorbei drängte.

"Oh hey Kacchan. Viel Glück bei der Prüfung." Stotterte Izuku.

"Baka-go." Antwortete Masashi nur.

Und so begannen die beiden ihre Reise Helden zu werden.


	4. Chapter 4 UA Aufnahmeprüfung

Hey** Leute. Weiter geht es hiermit. In dem heutigen Kapitel nehmen unsere beiden Protagonisten an der U.A Aufnahmeprüfung Teil. Ausserdem lernen wir einige der potenziellen Schüler der Klasse 1-A.**

**Viel Spaß.**

* * *

**Kapitel 4 U.A Aufnahmeprüfung**

Gerade als Izuku den ersten Schritt zum Eingang der U.A machte, stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und klatschte fast mit dem Gesicht auf den gepflasterten Gehweg.

Naja, die Betonung lag auf "fast".

Kurz bevor er aufprallte, schwebte er in der Luft." Oh sorry. Ich hätte dich fragen sollen bevor ich meinen Quirk nutze." Sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

Izuku blickte zur Seite und staunte nicht schlecht. Da stand ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren. Sie hatte ein rundliches Gesicht und trug eine schwarze Jacke und eine blaue Jeans." Ähhh...danke..." Stotterte er.

"Nun denn...ich muss los." Sagte sie und ging weiter.

"Oh mein Gott...ich hab mit nem Mädchen geredet." Sagte der grünhaarige überrascht.

"Du hast mehr oder weniger mit ihr geredet. Aber falls du sie rumkriegen willst, bin ich gerne dein Wingman." Sagte Masashi, der das ganze beobachtete.

"Sa..Sag doch sowas nicht Masa-kun. Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt um sie überhaupt ansprechen zu können." Stotterte Izuku aufgekratzt

"Is ja gut Midoriya. War nur n Witz." Versicherte ihm der Brünette." Gehen wir rein." Kurz darauf betraten sie das Schulgebäude.

* * *

Izuku, Masashi und dutzende andere, darunter auch Bakugo, versammelten sich in einem großen Hörsaal. Ganz vorne war ein Podest und dahinter ein riesiger Bildschirm. Dann betrat ein Mann den Raum. Er hatte hochstehende blonde Haare, trug hauptsächlich Leder Klamotten und hatte eine Art Lautsprecher um den Hals.

"Hallo U.A Anwerbende! LASST MAL WAS HÖREN! RUFT ALLE "YEAH!"" Rief er lautstark.

Alle schwiegen bis auf einer. Am anderen Ende des raumes rief einer aus vollem Halse.

/Das war definitiv Goten...das erkenn ich an der Stimme/ Dachte Masashi.

"Das ist Present Mic. Ich höre mir dauernd seine Radiosendung an." Staunte Izuku.

"NUN DENN. ICH ERKLÄRE DANN MAL WAS IHR IN DER PRÜFUNG MACHEN MÜSST. IHR WERDET IN DIE NACHBILDUNG EINER STADT GESCHICKT. DORT MÜSST IHR ROBOTER BESIEGEN DIE ZWISCHEN 1-3 PUNKTE WERT SIND." Erklärte Present Mic

"Entschuldigen sie!" Ertönte eine Stimme hinter Masashi und ein Scheinwerfer richtete sich auf einen blauhaarigen jungen mit einer Brille." Aber auf dem Papieren stehen dass es vier arten von Robotern gibt. Ich finde es sehr unprofessionell dass sie dies vergaßen zu erwähnen." Dann deutete er auf Izuku." Und du! Du hast die ganze Zeit über gemurmelt. Hör auf damit! das lenkt ab."

"Sorry..." Sagte Izuku kleinlaut.

"Alter. Pflanz dich wieder hin! Das einzige was mir grad auf den Sack geht, bist du." Grummelte der Brünette.

"NUN. DU HAST EINE GUTE BEOBACHTUNGSGABE TEILNEHMER 7111. DER VIERTE TYP IST 0 PUNKTE WERT UND EINFACH NUR EIN HINDERNIS. IHR KÖNNT IHN GEPFLEGT IGNORIEREN. ES WÜRDE EH NICHTS BRINGEN DA IHR VERMUTLICH VON IHM BESIEHT WERDET."

"Challenge accepted." Sagte Masashi und grinste.

"Du planst doch nicht den auszuschalten Masa-kun!?" Fragte Izuku verwundert.

"Vielleicht."

"NUN DENN, BEVOR IHR LOSLEGT LASST MICH NOCH ERWÄHNT WAS NAPOLEON BONAPARTE MAL SAGTE:" EIN HELD IST NUR EINER DER SEINE SCHWÄCHEN BEKÄMPFEN KANN. GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA."

Und somit machten sich alle auf zum Prüfungs-Platz.

* * *

Man wurde in unterschiedliche Blöcke unterteilt damit man nicht mit seinen Freunden zusammen arbeiten konnte. Masashi war zum Beispiel in Block C, Izuku in Block B und Bakugo in Block A.

Izuku befand sich gerade mit ein paar anderen Teilnehmern vor dem Eingang zum Block A. Unter den Leuten befanden sich der Brillenträger von vorhin, das Brünette Mädchen, ein blonder Junge mit einem seltsamen Gürtel und außerdem ein weiterer blonder Typ mit blauen Augen. Er hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem vierten Auserwählten, Naruto Uzumaki.

Als der grünhaarige bemerkte dass das Mädchen da war, wollte er auf sie zu gehen und sich bei ihr bedanken.

"Denk nicht mal dran. Siehst du nicht dass sie sich mental drauf vorbereitet." Sagte der Brillenträger der ihn zurückhielt.

Izuku musste zugeben dass der Typ recht hatte. Es ist nicht gerade leicht was auf sie zukommen wird.

* * *

Inzwischen wartete Masashi ebenfalls drauf dass es endlich losging. Er sah sich um wer alles seine Konkurrenz sein würde. Da waren ein winziger Typ mit seltsamen lila Bällen auf dem Kopf, ein Typ der wie eine weiße Ziege aussah, ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit einem Schwert auf dem Rücken und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen was ähnlichkeiten mit einem Frosch aufwies.

/Hm...die sieht süß aus...warte was denk ich da. Du bist nicht hier um Bräute abzuchecken. Konzentriere dich!/ Ermahnte sich Masashi in Gedanken.

/Okay. Konzentrier dich Minoru. Du bist hauptsächlich hier um Bräute abzuchecken./ Sagte der typ mit den Bällen auf dem Kopf zu sich selbst und starrte den anwesenden Mädchen auf ihre Hintern.

"Was'n Spacko." Sagte der Ziegen-Junge als er dies bemerkte.

* * *

"Okay. UND LOS GEHTS." Verkündete Present Mic. Die Teilnehmer sahen ihn verwirrt an." WAS DACHTET IHR ES GIBT NEN COUNTDOWN. LOS! LOS! LOS!"

Sofort rannten alle los, wobei Izuku das Schlusslicht bildete.. Es vergingen keine 30 Sekunden und schon begannen alle wie verrückt die Roboter zu zerlegen.

Die einzigen die Probleme hatten, waren halt Izuku und der blonde der wie Naruto aussah.

Dieser stand vor einem 3-Punkte Roboter und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor." Okay. Friss dass du Saftsack. RASENGAN." Rief er und erschuf einen kleinen blauen Ball in der rechten Hand. Jedoch verschwand dieser wenige Sekunden nachdem er erschien." Oh Shit..." Brachte er noch heraus bevor er von den Raketen des Roboters durchgesiebt wurde. Bewusstlos lag er auf dem Boden.

"Naja. Lieber er als ich." Sagte Izuku und rannte weiter.

* * *

Masashi hatte es andererseits viel leichter. Da er beeindruckende Mana Kontrolle besaß, zerlegte er sie hauptsächlich mit einem einfachen Energieball.

Der Brünette sah sich um und begutachtete seine Konkurrenz. Bei 40 Punkten musste er sich keine großen Sorgen machen.

Das Frosch Mädchen zerstörte zwei roboter indem sie einen mit ihrer langen Zunge umwickelte und in einen anderen knallen ließ.

Das Mädchen mit dem Schwert schnitt die Gegner einfach in ihre Einzelteile.

Der Ziegen Junge beschwörte einen Blaster und sprengte sie damit in die Luft.

Masashi war von denen schon beeindruckt.

Doch plötzlich bebte der Boden und etwas gigantisches erschien am Horizont.

* * *

Auch Izuku war überrascht als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Roboter in der Stadt erschien. Jetzt war ihm klar dass, er keine Chance mehr hatte. Er hatte keine Punkte und das Ding war unbezwingbar. Der grünhaarige ließ sich vor Schock auf dem Boden nieder. Alle anderen rannten Weg vor dem Koloss. Sogar der Brillenträger passierte ihn gerade.

Doch dann sah er etwas.

**[Song: You Say Run-My Hero Academia OST]**

Das Brünette Mädchen von vorhin war unter Trümmern eingeklemmt und der Roboter war kurz davor sie zu überrollen.

Aber auch Masashi war geschockt von dem Ding. Bei ihm war der Riese kurz davor das Frosch-Mädchen zu plätten, die sich nicht bewegen konnte da seltsame lila Kugeln sie dran hinderten zu fliehen. Masashi reagierte schnell. Er stürmte auf sie zu, rammte die faust in dem Boden wodurch der Aufriss und sie somit fliehen konnte."Lauf! Ich regel das!" Rief er und hielt wenige Sekunden später die Faust des Roboters auf, der nach den beiden schlug.

Das Mädchen nickte nur und sprang weg.

Izuku ließ inzwischen sein Mana und One for All in seine Beine leiten. Dann sprang er in die Luft auf den Riesen zu.

/Wenn du One for All nutzen willst, press deine Pobacken zusammen und rufe aus der Tiefe deines Herzens "SMASH"/ Ertönten All Might's worte in seinem Kopf.

Dies machte Izuku auch. Er transferierte seine ganze Kraft und sein ganzes Mana in seinen rechten Arm." SMASH!" Brüllte er und schlug dem Roboter gegen den Kopf und zerlegte ihn damit.

Masashi hielt immer noch die Faust des Roboters zurück. Doch er wusste was er jetzt tun musste." Ich hatte sowieso geplant dich zu zerlegen. Mach dich bereit den der letzte der meine ganze Kraft gespürt hat..." Plötzlich stieß er eine Druckwelle aus die den Arm der Maschine komplett zerlegte." IST NICHT LEBENDIG DAVON GEKOMMEN." Schrie er entschlossen und seine Kraft stieg massig an. Eine goldene Aura bildete sich um ihm und seine Haare färbten sich blond.

Masashi wurde zu einem Supersayajin.

"Friss dass! **PLANETENBRECHER KANONE!" **Kurz darauf bündelte er seine Energie in seinen Händen. Dann schoss er aus diesen einen enormen Gelben Energiestrahl der den Roboter komplett zerlegte." Geschafft!" Grinste er und kippte vor Erschöpfung und der Nachwirkung des Siegels um.

Izuku war währenddessen auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Boden. Doch bevor er aufkam, schlug ihm einer ins Gesicht und er schwebte in der Luft.

"U..und. Lösen!" Sagte das Brünette Mädchen und kurz darauf landete Izuku langsam auf dem Boden. Durch die Erschöpfung musste sie sich leider übergeben.

"Dreck..meine beine und mein Arm sind gebrochen...ich muss noch Punkte kriegen..."Keuchte Izuku und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch eine laute Fanfare ertönte und die Prüfung war somit um.

Plötzlich ging eine kleine alte Dame auf ihn zu." Ist außer ihm noch wer verletzt?" Fragte sie. Es schien aber als wäre er der einzige.

"Das ist doch Recovery Girl." Stellte einer fest.

Die Dame blieb vor Izuku stehen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das verwunderte einige anwesenden. Kurz darauf heilten die gebrochenen Gliedmaßen des am Boden liegenden Schülers.

Izuku stand wieder auf, ziemlich kraftlos, und ging zum Ausgang. Ihm war klar er hatte hier versagt./ Hoffentlich hat Masa-kun es besser erwischt./ Sagte er in Gedanken.

* * *

Einige Momente nach seiner Attacke kam Masashi wieder zu sich. Aber das auch nur weil das Frosch-Mädchen ihm beim aufstehen half. "Alles okay bei dir, kero?" Fragte sie besorgt.

"Alles...bestens...bin...nur ausgepowert." Keuchte er erschöpft. Masashi blickte auf seine Hände. Sie waren durch die immense Attacke verbrannt." Ob ne Senzu das hinkriegt?"

"Was?" Fragte das Mädchen, die nicht wusste was er meinte.

"Schon gut...alles OK bei dir?" Fragte Masashi.

"Sorge dich mal um deine Gesundheit. Du hast nen verdammten Laser abgefeuert."

"Mir gehts gut! Gott...wenn ich diesen winzigen Spast zu fassen kriege. Das waren seine fucking Bälle die dich festgehalten haben." Stöhnte er genervt.

"Du riskierst ne Menge für ein Mädchen das du grade erst kennst. Tsuyu Asui." Stellte sie sich vor.

"Meine Mom hat mich gut erzogen. Woosmann D Masashi." Grinste der Brünette.

"Oh. Du bist der Sohn vom.."

"...sixth God, ich weiß." Masashi rollte mit den Augen." Ich will dafür nicht bekannt werden. Ich bin meine eigene Person."

"Is wohl n Heikles Thema bei dir." Stellte Tsuyu fest.

"Jep...sprich mich am besten nicht drauf an." Antwortete er.

Dann kam Recovery Girl auf ihn zu." Zeig mal deine Hände her." Befahl sie. Masashi befolgte dies und zeigte der älteren Dame seine Hände.

"Mana Verbrennungen. Das haben wir gleich." Kurz darauf küsste sie seine Hand und sofort heilten sie.

"Wow. Nicht schlecht. Nicht mal Miss Asia war so gut."

"Du bist genau wie dein Vater! Der hat sich auch immer verletzt." Grummelte sie als sie wieder ging.

* * *

"Warte! Du wurdest zu einem Supersayajin nur um sie zu retten?" Fragte Izuku den Brünetten auf ihrem gemeinsamen Heimweg.

"Du hast 75% deiner Gliedmaßen dir gebrochen nur weil ein Mädchen zu retten. Also sei mal ruhig Midoriya." Knurrte Masashi und steckte seine Hände in seine Jackentasche.

"Das war nicht was ich meinte! Wieso kannst du zum Supersayajin werden...du bist doch ein...Oh mein Gott! Hat deine Mutter deinen Vater betrogen?!" Rief Izuku.

"Sei nicht dumm! Meine Mom hat meinen Alten nicht betrogen. Sind dir die Dragonballs von begriff. Ich hab mir von ihnen gewünscht ein Sayajin zu werden damit ich mit meinen Freunden mithalten konnte, die beide Halb-Sayajin sind." Erklärte der Brünette.

Izuku konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Klassenkamerad war nicht Menschlich.


	5. Chapter 5 Your Hero Academy

**Kapitel 5 Your Hero Academy**

Es verging eine Woche nach der Aufnahmeprüfung. Masashi und Izuku befanden sich gerade in einem Park und genossen das schöne Wetter.

Letzterer war ziemlich angeschlagen." Ich hab es vergeigt Masa-kun. Ich hab es vergeigt." Seufzte er.

"Du hast es versucht Midoriya. Und vielleicht hast du doch bestanden. Wer weiß." Versuchte der junge Sayajin ihn aufzumuntern.

"Ich habe nicht einen Fake-Schurken besiegt. Und ich hab meine Gliedmaßen demoliert als ich das Mädchen retten wollte. Tauge ich es überhaupt zum Helden." Izuku versank weiter in Selbstmitleid.

"Alter! Laber keinen Mist! Du hast das Zeug zum Helden. Wenn die es nicht einsehen wollen, haben die wohl nen Schaden!"

"Vielleicht hast du recht." Antwortete der grünhaarige.

"Natürlich hab ich recht." Grinste Masashi.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag machten beide sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Als Izuku ankam wartete seine Mutter schon auf ihn. Sie schien begeistert.

"Hey Mom...da bin ich wieder." Sagte er.

"Guck mal was mit der Post gekommen war." Rief Inko Midoriya und hielt einen Brief hoch.

"Von der U.A! Zeig mal her!" Dann schnappte er sich den Brief und rannte damit in sein Zimmer.

Als er ihn öffnete fiel ein rundes Objekt raus.

"**Ich bin hier! Als ein Hologramm!" **Das Ding projizierte einen Bildschirm auf dem All Might zu sehen war.

"All Might?! Was machst du in meinem Brief?!" Rief Izuku überrascht.

"**Ich hatte es verheimlicht aber ich bin ab sofort ein Lehrer an der U.A. Und ich bin hier um dir deine Ergebnisse zu Präsentieren. Izuku Midoriya: 0 Villain Points" **Als der grünhaarige dies hörte war er einigermaßen niedergeschlagen.**"Aber das war noch nicht alles. Es gab ein weiteren Aspekt zu dieser Prüfung. Es gab Punkte dafür dass man Leute gerettet hast. So wie du bei dem Mädchen. Deswegen hast du 60 Rescue Points bekommen. Also hast du bestanden. Sei stolz Junger Midoriya. Denn dies ist deine Hero Academy."**

Izuku konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr zurü fing an vor Freude zu weinen. Sofort stürmte er raus und auf seine Mutter zu." Ich hab bestanden." Rief er als er sie umarmte.

"Ich wusste du schaffst es Izu. Ich wusste es." Sie war auch den Tränen nahe.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Bin wieder da!" Verkündete Masashi als er sein Zuhause betrat. Es schien keiner zu antworten." Bin ich alleine? Hallo?" Wieder nichts.

Plötzlich umarmte ihn einer von hinten." Masa! Wie gehts dir!" Ertönte eine weibliche Stimme. Masashi drehte sich um und sah ein bekanntes Gesicht.

"Nee-san?!" Hinter ihm stand ein Hasen-Mädchen, was ungefähr 21 Jahre alt war. Sie trug ein weißes Tank Top und eine blaue Jeans

"Dies war seine Adoptivschwester, Cream. Da ihre Mutter als sie 7 Jahre alt war von Nazo in die Void Zone geschickt wurde, und nie wieder kam, adoptierten sie Marcel und Nami. Seit dem Tag war sie ein Mitglied der Familie.

"Was machst du hier Nee-san? Du wohnst doch mit Miles in Amerika." Fragte Masashi sie.

"Nun. Vater hatte mir erzählt dass du die Aufnahmeprüfung gemacht hast. Und ich hielt es für eine gute Idee mal vorbeizuschauen." Erklärte sie.

"Oh. Naja. Ich schätze mal das ich bestanden habe. So blöd hab ich mich nicht dabei angestellt."

"Und ich schätze mal das du es nicht hast!" Masashi stoppte abrupt als er dies hörte. Es kam von seinem Vater.

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ich hatte dir doch abgeraten mit solch einer zerstörerischen Macht an der Prüfung teilzunehmen. Und dennoch tust du es. Ich bin enttäuscht Masashi."

"Hast du nicht gesehen wie ich mich angestellt habe. Ich hab über 55 Punkte und jemandem vor dem Zero-Pointer gerettet. Wenn einer das Zeug zum Helden hat, dann ich!" Rief Masashi erbost.

"He. Hehe..hehehe. Du bist wirklich Dickkopfig. Ich verasche dich nur Masashi. Ich habe damals nur Umgekehrte Psychologie genutzt um dich weiter anzuspornen." Erklärte Marcel grinsend.

Masashi seufzte genervt:" Mutter hatte mich gewarnt das du hin und wieder solche falsche Spiele abziehst."

Kurz darauf machte er sich auf zum Dagobah Strand.

* * *

Dort warteten schon Izuku und All Might, in seiner dünnen Form, auf ihn." Ah. Junger Woosmann. Da bist du ja endlich." Grüßte ihn letzterer.

"Ja. Hab bestanden so ganz nebenbei. Ich bin sogar in den Top 3. Ich hab 60 Villain Points und 40 Rescue Points. Mit 100 Punkten bin ich also Dritter." Erklärte der Junge Sayajin.

"Wow. 100 Punkte! Ich hab grade mal 60. Und das waren nur Rescue Points." Rief Izuku überrascht." Ach ja und All Might ist Lehrer an der U.A."

"Was...hast du nicht ne Agentur in Tokio oder Minato? Andererseits würde dass es auch erklären weshalb du hier in Mustafu bist." Stellte der Brünette fest.

"Ich dachte dass ich hier einen würdigen Nachfolger finde. Und ich habe ihn gefunden." Izuku musste grinsen als er dies hörte.

"Nun denn. Ich hoffe du stellst dich nicht so schlecht an." Lachte Masashi.

"Dein Vater ist auch Lehrer dort."

Sofort änderte sich seine Laune:" Wie Bitte?! Was will der unterrichten? Wie man Leute verarscht?"

"Manakunde."

"Manakunde?"

Manakunde!"

"Was ist das?" Stellte Izuku die Frage.

"Er bringt euch genaueres über Mana bei." Erklärte All Might.

"Dann hätte mich Masa-kun nebenbei nicht trainieren müssen." Stöhnte der grünhaarige genervt.

"Du verstehst was falsch Midoriya. Du bist den anderen aus unserer Klasse einen Schritt Voraus wenn die kein wissen von Mana haben." Versicherte ihm Masashi.

"Oh...ja das macht Sinn. Ich vergaß das ich schon die Grundlagen in der Verstärkung und etwas von der Manifestation kann."

"Siehst du. Du bist in einer Sache schon mal besser als andere."

Izuku lächelte als er dies hörte.

* * *

**U.A Aufnahmeprüfung Rangliste**

**1\. Son, Goten (70/50)**

**2\. Monkey D, Renji (40/65)**

**3\. Woosmann D, Masashi (60/ 40)**

**4\. Bakugo, Katsuki (80/0)**

**5\. Dreemur, Chara (79/ 0)**

**6\. Maheswaran, Connie (44/ 32)**

**7\. Uraraka, Ochako (40/20)**

**8\. Dreemur, Asriel (30/29) **

**9\. Iida, Tenya (30/25)**

**10\. Dreemur, Frisk (0/ 50)**

**11\. Kirishima, Eijiro (30/ 16)**

**12\. Tetsutetsu, Tetsutetsu (30/ 15)**

**13\. Universe, Quarz, Steven (15/ 28)**

**14\. Kaminari, Denki (27/ 10)**

**15\. Shoji, Mezo (30/ 5)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**100\. Uzumaki, Boruto (0/0)**

Der blonde Junge der in der Prüfung nach weniger als zwei Minuten ausgeschaltet wurde konnte es nicht fassen. Keinen einzigen Punkt und er scheiterte komplett

"Das kann nicht sein! Ich kann doch nicht so einfach versagen." Rief er. Der Junge, der Boruto hieß, befand sich auf einem freien Feld und schrie vor Verzweiflung. Er wollte ein Held werden. Doch er versagte komplett.

"Weißt du. Wenn du ein Spiel nicht schaffst, warum versuchst du es nicht mit einem Anderen?" Sagte jemand hinter ihm. Der blonde Junge drehte sich um und erblickte einen Mann mit grau-blauen haaren. Er trug einen schwarzen Hoodie und eine schwarze Hose.

"Was meinst du damit?" Fragte Boruto.

"Du hast es als Held versucht. Wie es mit einem Versuch bei der anderen Seite."


	6. Chapter 6 Quirk Apprehension Test

Hey** Leute. ICH BIN HIER...MIT EINEM NEUEN KAPITEL. Und ich werde erstmal erklären wer alles in der Klasse 1-A landet. Und warum. Denn einige aus dem Original Cast werden in die 1-B geschoben.**

**1: Woosmann D Masashi (Ist einer der Protagonisten. Erklärt sich von selbst)**

**2: Izuku Midoriya (Wie beim ersten)**

**3\. Katsuki Bakugo (Wäre blöd ihn zu verschieben)**

**4\. Son Goten ( Ist zu dem Zeitpunkt 15. Brauche welche auf dem Level von Masashi)**

**5\. Trunks Briefs ( Das selbe wie bei Goten. Kam durch eine Empfehlung)**

**6\. Shoto Todoroki (Allein schon wegen dem Sportfest Arc)**

**7\. Momo Yaoyorozu (Empfehlung. Und ich weiß noch nicht ob ich sie mit Todoroki oder jemand anderem shippe)**

**8\. Ochako Uraraka ( Wegen ihrer eher größeren Rolle und weil sie mit Izuku zusammen kommt.)**

**9\. Tsuyu Asui (Wie bei Uraraka)**

**10\. Tenya Iida (Wegen dem Hero Killer Arc)**

**11\. Steven Universe (Seine Kräfte könnten als Quirk getarnt werden. Und weil ich sehen will wie er und Bakugo interagieren)**

**12\. Connie Maheswaran (Ich shippe sie und Steven)**

**13\. Monkey D Renji (Ruffy's Sohn, und ich habe einige pläne für ihn)**

**14\. Arisu Hyoudou (Issei und Rias' Tochter. Sie ist...sehr wie ihr Vater und das wäre auch witzig was da passieren würde)**

**15\. Minoru Mineta (Weil's witzig ist wie er dauernd auf den Sack kriegt)**

**16\. Eijiro Kirishima (Wir brauchen keine zwei Leute mit der selben Fähigkeit in einer Klasse da Tetsutetsu in der 1-B bleibt.)**

**17\. Mina Ashido (Witziger Charakter und mögliches späteres Ship material)**

**18\. Frisk Dreemur (Ein Beispiel dass man ein Held sein kann ohne zu kämpfen)**

**19\. Chara Dreemur (Einiges geplant, hat leichtes Interesse an Bakugo und wird interessant wenn sie auf Toga trifft da beide von Messern besessen sind)**

**20\. Asriel Dreemur (Beweis dass Monster helden werden können)**

**21\. Kyoka Jiro (Ist ein interessanter Charakter)**

**22\. Fumikage Tokoyami (Interessante Kräfte)**

**23\. Toru Hagakure (Unsichtbarkeit. Mehr sag ich nicht dazu)**

**24\. Hanta Sero (Will ihn nicht wirklich rauswerfen.)**

**25\. Yuga Aoyama (Bei ihm auch)**

**Der Rest ist in der 1-B. Ich werde es vielleicht aber noch ändern.**

**Shoji, Koda und Sato sind nicht in der Klasse da sie nicht ganz so relevant für mich sind. Sorry wer sie mag.**

**Kaminari ist auch nicht mehr da, ein anderer mit einer ähnlichen Fähigkeit seinen Platz eingenommen hat. Wird später enthüllt. Viel Spaß beim Chapter.**

* * *

**Opening: The Day - Porno Graffiti**

* * *

Kapitel 6 Quirk Apprehension Test

Am darauffolgenden Montag machten sich Masashi und Izuku auf dem Weg zur U.A. Der erste Schultag war gekommen und sie wollten nicht zu spät da sein.

Sie betraten das Gebäude und suchten nach dem Raum der Klasse 1-A. Diesen fanden sie und staunten nicht schlecht.

"Das ist ne verdammt große Tür." Stellte Masashi fest.

"Nun. Es gibt bestimmt ziemlich viele leute mit einem Riesenwuchs-Quirk. Ne kleine Tür wäre für die die Hölle." Erklärte Izuku.

"Naja. Gehen wir rein...und ich hoffe das Baka-go nicht in unserer Klasse ist." Sagte Masashi und öffnete die Tür.

"Nimm deine Füße von dem Tisch. Das ist respektlos denen gegenüber die vor dir hier saßen." Als sie die Tür öffneten sahen sie wie sich der Brillenträger aus der Prüfung Bakugo verärgert ansprach. Letzterer hatte seine Füße auf die Bank hochgelegt und war nur genervt von dem Gelaber des ersteren.

"Willst du was von mir Streber?" Funkelte ihn der blonde an.

"Nun. Ich schätze ich sollte mich erstmal vorstellen. Ich bin Tenya Iida und ich komme von der Somei Privat Akademie." Stellte sich der Brillenträger vor.

"Somei? Du denkst also du wärst besser als ich, huh? Nenn mir einen Grund warum ich dich nicht abschlachten soll." Drohte ihm Katsuki.

"Du drohst deinen Mitschülern!? Das ist kein heldenhaftes verhalten!" Rief Iida und machte roboterhafte Bewegungen mit seinem rechten Arm.

"Wieso kann ich meine Klappe nicht halten." Seufzte Masashi. Kurz darauf kam Tenya auf die beiden zu.

"Ah ihr seid ja die beiden von der Prüfung. Ich bin..."

"Jaja..wir wissen wer du bist. Wir haben dich gehört."

"Nun. Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ihr wart bestimmt die einzigen die die sache mit den Rescue Points durchschaut hat."

"Nun nicht wirklich. Ich wollte einfach nur das Mädchen retten." Sagte Izuku.

"Dito. Und ich wollte wissen wie stark der Zero Pointer ist...ich war nicht beeindruckt." Antwortete Masashi gelassen.

"Ach was! Ihr habt euch wie wahre Helden bekommen während ich einfach geflohen bin." Iida verbeugte sich daraufhin.

Kurz darauf betraten zwei weitere den Raum. Es waren Tsuyu Asui und das Brünette Mädchen." Oh hey. Du bist auch in der 1-A." Sprach letztere Izuku an.

"Oh..H..hey. Du...du bist das." Stotterte der grünhaarige.

"Hey Asui-kun." Grüßte Masashi das Frosch Mädchen.

"Hallo Masa. Kero. Und bitte nenn mich Tsu. Ich möchte dass meine Freunde mich so nennen." Sagte sie und lächelte.

/So ein süßes lächeln. Ich kriege noch Diabetes wenn ich sie weiter anschaue/ Sagte er in Gedanken." Ach wir zählen schon als Freunde. Ich kenn dich doch kaum."

"Nun. Wieso sollten wir keine sein Kero? Du hast mich gerettet und ich hab dir aufgeholfen. Das ist ein beweis von Freundschaft."

Plötzlich betrat einer den Raum. Es war ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Augenringen in einem gelben Schlafsack. Ausserdem hatte er einen seltsamen Schal um den Hals." Okay Ruhe! Ihr habt 18 Sekunden gebraucht um ruhig zu werden. Ich bin euer Klassenlehrer, Shota Aizawa." Stellte er sich vor.

/Seltsamer Typ. Ich hab seine Aura nicht aufgespürt bis jetzt./ Masashi untersuchte ihn genau.

Aizawa hielt einen Sportanzug hoch." Zieht die an und trefft mich auf dem Sportplatz." Sagte er und ging.

* * *

Alle versammelten sich nach dem umziehen auf dem Sportplatz.

"Nun gut. Wir machen jetzt einen Quirk Feststellungstest. Wir werden acht verschiedene Disziplinen abhalten um euer ganzes potenzial zu sehen." Dann warf er einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen einen Ball zu." Son, wie weit hast du in der Mittelschule einen Softball geworfen." Der Junge stellte sich als Son Goten heraus, ein Kindheitsfreund von Masashi.

"Kein plan. Ich war nie auf der Mittelschule. Ich wurde zuhause unterrichtet." Erklärte er.

"Na gut. Dann sehen wir jetzt mal wie weit du ihn werfen kannst. Nutz deine Quirk aber diesmal."

Goten nickte und ging in einen weißen Kreis." Ist es egal wie ich ihn werfe?"

"Solange du im Kreis bleibst."

Der junge Sayajin grinste nur und legte den Ball zwischen seine beiden Hände. Diese positionierte er neben sich und leitete Energie in diese.

"Er wird doch nicht..." Masashi's Augen weiteten sich.

"Ka...me..."Seine Hände und der Ball leuchteten leicht blau:" Ka...me..." Das leuchten intensivierte sich und blitzschnell schob er beide Hände schräg nach vorne."...HAAAAAAAA." Ein kräftiger Energiestrahl feuerte den Ball nach vorne und gen Horizont.

"Wow." Staunte Izuku

"Nicht schlecht." Gab Masashi zu.

"Wie überaus männlich." Sagte ein rothaariger junge.

Aizawa guckte auf sein Handy." 3.675 Meter."

Alle staunten nicht schlecht als das Ergebnis enthüllt wurde.

"Seht ihr. Ihr müsst euer ganzes geben. Das ist es was Plus Ultra bedeutet.

"Wow...ich bin mir sicher das wird spaßig hier." Sagte ein Mädchen mit rosa haut und Hörnern auf dem Kopf.

"Spaß. Ihr seid nicht hier weil ihr Spaß haben sollt. Ihr seid hier um Helden zu werden. Um den ernst der lage zu zeigen, wird der der als schlechtester abschließt aus der Klasse geworfen."

"Was!? Ist das überhaupt erlaubt!?" Rief Goten überrascht.

"Hier an der U.A darf jeder Lehrer unterrichten wie er will. Ich darf das also. Wer denkt dass man hier freunde finden kann und mit ihnen beim nächsten McDonald's rumhängen kann, ist hier definitiv fehl am Platz." Verkündete Aizawa desinteressiert.

Izuku wusste dass er alles geben musste.

* * *

**1# 50-Meter Sprint**

Alle standen vor einer Rennstrecke. Sie mussten zu zweit gegeneinander antreten und ein Roboter am Ende der Strecke sollte ihre Zeit messen.

Als erstes traten Masashi und ein junge mit hellblauen Haaren an." Wehe du hältst dich zurück Trunks." Grinste ersterer.

"Ach bitte. Du hattest schon immer gegen mich verloren." Sagte der zweite.

Dann ertönte der Startschuss. Beide umhüllten ihren Körper mit Mana und flogen rasant zum Ende der Strecke.

Trunks kam als erster ins Ziel:" 0,99 Sekunden"

Dann folgte Masashi:" 1,00 Sekunde(n)"

"Hehe. Da staunst du was Masashi. Ich bin immer noch schneller als du." Gab der blauhaarige Sayajin an.

"Komm alter...eine Millisekunde. Macht das so n unterschied."

"Um ehrlich zu sein ja."

**Trunks Briefs**

**Quirk: Keiner**

**Teufelskraft: Keine**

**Spezies: 50% Mensch, 50% Sayajin**

Alle anderen konnten es nicht fassen. Die beiden waren so schnell das man es mit den Augen kaum verfolgen konnte.

"Wie haben die das gemacht?" Fragte das Mädchen mit der rosa haut.

Bakugo war meisten überrascht./ Erst hat Affen-Spast 1 so weit geworfen und dann bewegen die beiden sich schneller als der Schall. Wie hat Muda-shi das angestellt. Er ist doch nur ein Quirkloser Penner./ Fluchte der blonder innerlich.

Als nächstes waren Goten und ein anderer schwarzhaariger dran. Dieser hatte eine gewisse ähnlichkeit mit Ruffy. Nur hatte er lange Haare.

Wieder ertönte der Startschuss und diesmal schoss Goten blitzschnell nach vorne:" 1,03 Sekunden"

Der zweite leitete seine Energie in seine Beine und sein ganzer Körper verwandelte sich in Schlamm. Dann katapultierte er sich nach vorne:" 2,76 Sekunden."

"Verdammt. Das geht noch schneller." Sagte er enttäuscht

**Monkey D Renji**

**Quirk: [Mud Man] Der Anwender kann sich in Schlamm verwandeln. Geht aber nur wenn man ausreichend hydriert ist.**

Teufelskraft: Erdbeben Frucht (Gura-Gura no mi) Kann Erdbeben erschaffen

"Puh...das war austrocknend." Kurz darauf holte er eine Flasche aus seiner Hosentasche und trank etwas von ihr.

Als drittes waren Izuku und Katsuki dran. Letzter nutzte seine Explosionen um sich nach vorne zu schießen:" 3,07 Sekunden"

Izuku musste sich auf seine körperliche Stärke verlassen." 7,06 Sekunden."

Was sonst noch aus der Masse stach war ein blonder Junge der sich mit einem Laser aus seinem Bauchnabel nach hinten feuerte, Tenya, welcher Auspuffrohre an den Waden hatte, ein braunhaariges Mädchen was ziemlich schnell von A nach B sprintete und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen was einfach ein Fahrrad mit Raketenantrieb aus ihrem Körper erschuf.

* * *

**#2 Grip Strength Test**

Alle bekamen eine Maschine die ihre Griffkraft messen sollte.

Masashi, Goten, Trunks und Renji erzielten über 1500 kg.

Der rest kam gerade mal an 100kg ran. Ausser die mit dem Pferdeschwanz, welche eiserne Handschuhe erschuf und auf 150kg kam.

Langsam merkten alle mit was für Monstern sie in eine Klasse gingen.

Nach einigen anderen Disziplinen kamen sie nun endlich zum Ball Weitwurf

* * *

Zu erst machte sich Renji ans werfen. Er stellte sich in den Kreis und leitete seine Energie in den rechten Arm. Eine weiße Aura umgab seine Hand.

"Haaaaaaahhh." Rief er und warf ihn in die Luft. Es entstanden Risse in der Luft und ein Beben katapultierte ihn weiter.

"987,77 Meter."

Als nächstes stellte Bakugo auf. Er warf ihn in die Luft und kurz bevor der Ball seine Hand verließ erzeugte er eine Explosion." STIRB!" Schrie er und durch die Explosion flog er noch weiter.

"807,65 Meter."

Alle waren nach und nach dran und Masashi ging als vorletzter in den Kreis. Er sammelte seine Energie in seiner Hand. Diese leuchtete blau auf und er warf ihn in die Luft. Eine blaue flamme umhüllte ihn und dies beschleunigte ihn gewaltig.

"3.021,22m" Dies war bisher schon das weiteste.

Masashi hielt sich den Arm da er für den Wurf 100% nutzte.

"Du hast deine Kraft noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle. Du schadest dir selbst wenn du aufs ganze gehst oder?" Stellte Aizawa fest.

"Ja..aber das sind keine bleibenden Schäden. Mir gehts...be...bestens." Antwortete der junge Sayajin und schwächelte leicht.

"Okay. Wenn du meinst. Midoriya, du bist als letzter dran."

Izuku betrat den Kreis und legte den Ball in seine rechte Hand.

"Pah...als ob Deku was ausrichten könnte. Der ist doch eh Quirklos. Wenn der weiter als 100m kommt fress' ich n Besen." Lachte Katsuki./Er ist eh nur ein Kiesel am Wegesrand./

Izuku atmete tief durch und leitete [One for All] in seinen Arm. Und dann warf er...

aber er kam nicht weiter als 20 Meter.

"W...wie..." Er blickte zu Aizawa. Dessen Augen leuchteten rot auf und seine Haare standen hoch.

"Ich habe dein Quirk gelöscht." Sagte dieser

"Quirk gelöscht? Sind sie etwa der Underground Held "Eraserhead?!" Fragte Izuku.

"Wer ist Eraserhead?"

"Kein plan. Noch nie von ihm gehört."

"Deine Kraft schadet dir selbst. Auch wenn's bei Woosmann genau so ist, hat er die Nachwirkungen noch einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Du brichst dir einfach nur jedes mal die Knochen." Seine Augen wurden wieder normal." Ich geb dir noch ne Chance. Aber du solltest langsam merken das du hier fehl am Platz bist."

**[Music: You Say Run- My Hero Academia OST**

Izuku nahm den Ball wieder auf und atmete Tief durch./Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Ich muss den Schaden minimieren./ Er holte aus und leitete [One for All] in seine Hand und verstärkte diese mit Mana. Und kurz bevor der Ball geworfen wurde leitete er die Kraft nur in den Zeigefinger um. Dadurch bekam der Ball eine enorme Wucht.

"900,12m"

"Mr. Aizawa." Er drehte sich zum Lehrer." Ich kann immer noch weitermachen." Verkündete er und hielt seinen gebrochenen Finger hoch, versuchte um jeden Preis den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

/Er hat den Schaden verringert. Du überrascht mich Midoriya/ Dachte Aizawa.

"Deku! Muda-shi! Wieso könnt ihr Quirklosen Penner so verfickt weit werfen!" Fragte Bakugo wütend.

Masashi wich nicht zurück aber Izuku machte sich schon mal bereit zu fliehen.

Doch plötzlich wurde der blonde von einem Schal zurückgehalten. Dieser kam von Aizawa."Verdammt. Hört auf mich dazu zu bringen meine Quirk zu nutzen. Das trocknet meine Augen aus."

Bakugo regte sich etwas ab und wurde vom Schal befreit. Kurz darauf machten alle weiter mit einigen weiteren Disziplinen.

* * *

Am Ende wurde eine Rangliste veröffentlicht die zeigte wer wie gut abgeschnitten hatte.

Izuku konnte es nicht glauben. Er war der letzte in der Liste. Seine Welt lag in Trümmern.

"Ach und das mit dem Rauswurf war gelogen. Hier geht keiner." Sagte Aizawa was alle überraschte.

Ausser dem Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz." War doch klar dass das gelogen war." Sagte sie mit einem augenrollen.

Izuku war erleichtert und auch Masashi war froh das sein Freund es dennoch geschafft hat.

Natürlich musste der grünhaarige zu Recovery Girl wegen dem gebrochenen Finger.

* * *

Am ende des Tages machten sich Masashi und Izuku auf zum Bahnhof. Doch sie wurden von drei Personen aufgehalten.

"Hey wartet auf uns!" Ertönte die Stimme des braunhaarigen Mädchens. Sie wurde von Tsuyu und Iida begleitet.

"Oh hey Iida, Tsu und ähhh deinen namen weiß ich jetzt nicht." Sagte Masashi.

"Oh ich bin Ochako Uraraka. Und ihr seid Woosmann D Mudashi und Deku Midoriya richtig." Die beiden lachten nur verlegen.

"Eigentlich heiße ich Izuku und sein Name ist Masashi. Das sind einfach nur Spitznamen die uns Kacchan gegeben hat. "Deku" bedeutet eigentlich "einer der nichts kann" und Muda-shi bedeutet auch so etwas wie "nutzlose Person"" Erklärte Izuku.

"Oh...das ist irgendwie gemein." Stellte Tsuyu fest.

"Mir ist eh egal was Baka-go zu sagen hat. Also soll er mich nennen wie er will."

"Aber Deku klingt eher wie "Du schaffst das."" Stellte Ochako fest.

"Ich bin Deku!" Rief Izuku plötzlich.

"Aber meinst du nicht das Wort"Dekiru" oder irre ich mich." Überlegte Tenya." Ausserdem war es nicht grade noch ne Beleidigung."

"Meine Welt steht Kopf. Alles hat ne andere Bedeutung."

"Wie wär's mit Ma-tan als Spitzname für dich." Schlug Tsuyu dem jungen Sayajin vor.

"Nicht schlecht. Hört sich sogar gut an." Gab er zu.


	7. Chapter 7 Combat Training

** Hey Leute...ICH BIN HIER..MIT EINEM NEUEN KAPITEL. **

**Heute: Kampf Training.**

**Ausserdem werden die Helden Kostüme enthüllt die, die Mitglieder der Klasse 1-A tragen werden. Auch wenn ich alle gleich lassen werde die bereits existieren, ist es dennoch interessant zu sehen was die neuen Schüler tragen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Kapitel, lasst n Review da wenn's euch gefällt und vergesst nicht:**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

**Kapitel 7 Combat Training**

Ein paar Tage nach dem Test wartete die Klasse 1-A in ihrem Klassenraum auf ihren Lehrer. Sie hätten gleich Helden-Training gehabt aber es schien keiner zu kommen der als Lehrer für solches fungieren würde.

Masashi wartete ungeduldig auf seinem Platz und langweilte sich. Plötzlich kamen ein paar seiner Mitschüler auf ihn zu.

"Hey, Woosmann richtig?" Fragte ihn einer. Es war der Typ mit den spitzen roten Haaren. Begleitet wurde er von dem pinken Mädchen, einem jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und einem permanenten grinsen und von Tsuyu.

"Ja...ihr könnt mich auch Masashi nennen. Ich bin kein Fan davon mit meinem Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden." Antwortete er." Jedenfalls, Was gibts?"

"Nun. Wir wollten wissen wie du so stark sein kannst. Du, Son und Briefs sind wohl die stärksten wenn man bedenkt wie ihr im Test und in der Prüfung abgeschnitten habt." Fragte der rothaarige.

"Training. Mehr nicht."

"Ehrlich. Deine Quirk muss wohl ziemlich mächtig sein. Ist es Superstärke." Fragte das pinke Mädchen.

"Oder Hyper-Geschwindigkeit?"

"Oder..."

"Ich bin Quirklos." Alle waren ruhig als sie dies hörten.

"Bitte?" Fragte der rothaarige.

"Ich bin Quirklos." Wiederholte Masashi gelassen.

"Aber...aber wie...das das ist..." Began das pinke Mädchen.

"Absolut Männlich!" Rief der rothaarige." Übrigens ich bin Eijiro Kirishima. Und das ist Mina Ashido." Er deutete auf das Mädchen mit der unnatürlichen Hautfarbe neben sich.

"Bist du noch zu haben?...Kleiner Scherz...es sei denn die Antwort ist ja." Lachte sie.

"Hanta Sero." Stellte sich der schwarzhaarige vor.

"Freut mich." Sagte der junge Sayajin" Und ja ich bin noch zu haben, aber ich bin zu beschäftigt für ne Beziehung. Also Sorry Ashido." Kurz darauf setzten sich alle bis auf Tsuyu wieder hin.

"Danke nochmal, Kero." Quakte sie.

"Hey kein Ding. Wofür sind Helden da?" Das Frosch-Mädchen musste daraufhin lächeln. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme:"**ICH BIN JETZT HIER! Und ich komme durch die Tür wie eine gewöhnliche Person."** All Might öffnete die Tür und betrat dramatisch den Raum.

"Das ist All Might!"

"Ist er etwa unser Lehrer?"

"Das ist doch sein Silver Age Outfit." Stellte Tsuyu fest.

**"Ja ganz recht. Ich bin euer Lehrer im fach Helden-Training. Und in unserer ersten Stunde habe ich was ganz interessantes geplant." **Er drückte einen Knopf am Schreibtisch und aus der hinteren Wand kamen 24 kreisförmige Container raus. Alle nummeriert von 1-24.**"Dies sind eure Kostüme. Sie sind so wie ihr sie angefordert habt. Zieht sie an und wir treffen uns auf Trainingsplatz Beta."** Kurz drauf verließ er den Raum.

"Hm...was wir wohl machen werden?" Fragte sich Izuku.

"Vielleicht kämpfen wir gegeneinander." Überlegte Masashi.

Dann gingen alle zum Trainingsplatz Beta.

* * *

All Might wartete ungeduldig auf seine Schüler." **Ein Schlüssel zum Helden-Dasein ist ein Outfit mit wiedererkennungswert. Also zeigt was ihr zu bieten habt."**

(AN: Alle ursprünglichen Mitglieder der 1-A haben die selben Klamotten. Ich zeige nur die die zu den neuen Schülern gehören)

Als erstes betrat Asriel Dreemur den Platz. Sein Outfit bestand hauptsächlich aus einer langen, lila-schwarzen robe. Sie ging bis zu seinen Knöcheln. Vorne in der Mitte der Robe war ein seltsames weißes Symbol.

"Pfft. Azzy. Du siehst aus wie Mutter in dem Outfit." Lachte Chara hinter ihm. Dann betrat sie ebenfalls den Platz. Ihr Kostüm bestand aus einem blutroten Brustpanzer. Darunter trug sie ein schwarzes Langarm-Shirt. Ausserdem trug sie eine graue Jeans, an dessen Gürtel 5 Messer an beiden seiten befestigt waren.

"Hey. Ich beschwere mich auch nicht über dein Outfit...was nicht mal schlecht aussieht. Wenn man bedenkt das einige weibliche Kostüme ziemlich freizügig sind, Ich sehe dich an Yaoyorozu!" Grummelte Asriel und blickte zu dem Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz. Ihr Outfit zeigte ziemlich viel Haut.

Dann trat Frisk zu ihren Geschwistern." Sis...gibt es einem Grund warum du aussiehst wie die eine aus Overwatch."

"Genau. Du siehst voll aus wie...Mercy...dein scheiß ernst." Zischte Chara genervt als sie die Anspielung verstand. Ihre Schwester sah nämlich eins zu eins aus wie der Charakter "Mercy" aus Overwatch. Nur sie hatte braune Haare.

"Naja. Sie ist ne Heilerin, ich bin ne Heilerin. Sie kämpft unterstützend, ich kämpfe unterstützend. Die Möglichkeit war da. Ich musste sie nutzen." Erklärte die brünette Heilerin.

Dann betraten Steven und Connie die Arena. Der Junge trug ein blaues Shirt mit einem gelben Stern drauf und eine pinke Jacke darüber. Dazu eine blaue Jeans.

Connie trug hauptsächlich eine silberne Rüstung und hatte ein Schwert auf dem Rücken befestigt.

"Du solltest dir doch ein Kostüm anziehen und keine Durchschnitts-Klamotten anziehen." Sagte Chara mit einem augenrollen.

"Mir gefällt's." Antwortete der schwarzhaarige junge.

Dann kamen Renji und Arisu dazu. Der Sohn von Ruffy trug eine schwarze Jacke und eine kurze blaue Hose. Dazu Sandalen, die denen ähnelten die sein Vater stets trug und eine Fliegerbrille auf dem Kopf.

Arisu's Helden Outfit war...ebenfalls ziemlich freizügig. Sie trug auch eine Rüstung die pechschwarz war und gerade mal so ihre Brüste und ihre untere Region bedeckten. Dazu trug sie eine schwarze Maske um die Augen wie Midnight.

"Musst du dich do freizügig anziehen. Dein Outfit ist noch schlimmer als das vom Pro-Hero Midnight." Sagte Renji, der versuchte sie nicht direkt anzusehen da er schon ziemlich errötet war durch ihren Anblick.

"Ach komm schon, Ren-chan. Ich weiß dass es dir gefällt." Säuselte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

/Sie hat eindeutig nur die schlechten Eigenschaften ihrer Eltern bekommen./ Sagte Asriel in Gedanken

"Mann bin ich froh in dieser Klasse gelandet zu sein." Sagte der junge mit den Bällen auf dem Kopf, welcher ziemlich stark Nasenbluten hatte.

"Reiß dich zusammen." Rief Tenya empört.

Dann kamen die letzen drei zum Platz:

Goten trug ein Outfit das dem seines Vaters ähnlich aussah.

Trunks trug einen blauen Jumpsuit und einen weißen Brustpanzer. Dazu weiße Stiefel.

Masashi gab sich nicht wirklich mühe bei seinem Kostüm. Er trug ein Schwarzes Tank-Top, was seinen definierten Oberkörper zeigte. Ausserdem trug er eine graue Jogginghose und weiße Turnschuhe.

"Du hast ja nicht viel kreativität für sowas über, Kero.." Kommentierte Tsuyu.

"Mir ist mein Outfit eigentlich komplett egal...ausserdem...ähhh..."Er musterte ihr Outfit, was aus einem hautengen, grünen Bodysuit Bestand, der ihren etwas größeren Vorbau betonte.

"Alles okay Ma-tan?" Fragte sie.

"Ja..ja...klar doch...ich hab grade nur den Faden verloren..." Stotterte er.

"Falls du mir damit sagen willst dass dir mein Outfit gefällt, dann danke. Ich finde aber auch dass deins deine Aspekte gut betont." Sagte sie offen und ehrlich.

"Ähhh. Danke."

**"Also gut. Was wir heute machen werden ist Kampf-Training." **Verkündete All Might.

"Sauber." Riefen Goten und Trunks.

"Interessant." Sagte Renji.

**"Wir teilen euch in zwei Teams auf. Helden und Schurken. Und ihr werdet nach dem Zufallsprinzip gegeneinander antreten."**

"Werden die Verlierer auch hier rausgeworfen wie bei Aizawa?" Fragte Ochako.

"Wie werden die Gewinner bestimmt?" Kam es von Tenya.

"Wie krass dürfen wir unsere Gegner verdreschen?" Fragten Katsuki und Chara gleichzeitig.

"Ist dieses Cape nicht der Hammer?" Kam es von Yuga Aoyama, ein blonder Junge mit französischem Akzent.

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Nicht alle auf einmal. Die Schurken müssen eine Attrappe einer Nuklearwaffe in einem Gebäude verstecken. Die Helden müssen sie suchen. Wenn die Helden mit diesem Band eingefangen werden, verlieren sie. Das gleiche gilt für die Schurken. Diese verlieren ebenfalls wenn die Bombe durch die Helden, durch eine einfache Berührung sichergestellt wird. Ihr habt 15 Minuten Zeit dazu." **Erklärte die Nummer eins der Helden.

* * *

Die Teams wurden so aufgeteilt:

Team A: Todoroki und Asriel

Team B: Universe und Mineta

Team C: Iida und Bakugo

Team D: Son und Monkey D

Team E: Aoyama und Frisk

Team F: Woosmann D und Asui

Team G: Chara und Kirishima

Team H: Hyoudou und Jiro

Team I: Sero und Briefs

Team J: Tokoyami und Maheswaran

Team K: Midoriya und Uraraka

Team L: Ashido und Hagakure

Masashi und Izuku waren beide ziemlich überrascht über ihren Team Partner.

Trunks wusste nicht wie er seinen einschätzen sollte.

Kyoka Jiro war peinlich berührt dass sie mit einer jüngeren Midnight zusammen arbeiten musste.

Kirishima war von seiner Partnerin etwas verängstigt, da sie eine unheilvolle Aura ausstrahlte.

Und Steven seufzte als er erfuhr dass er Mineta abbekam.

* * *

**1\. Kampf: Team F gegen Team D**

Goten und Renji betraten das Gebäude und draußen warteten Masashi und Tsuyu darauf dass sie rein gehen konnten. Der brünette Sayajin überlegte stark wie er vorgehen sollte.

"Woran denkst du Ma-tan?" Fragte das Frosch-Mädchen.

"Ich denke mir eine Strategie aus. Wir können nicht hirnlos hinein stürmen. Wir sind nicht Bakugo." Begann er." Goten ist auf dem selben Level wie ich. Und er ist ein meister des Feuer Elements. Ich werde ihn mir vorknöpfen, also wird Renji dein Problem. Er hat Teufelskräfte und seine Quirk lässt ihn dickflüssig werden. Dies trocknet ihn aber aus, also spiel auf Zeit mit ihm. Dann krall ihn dir." Tsuyu nickte nur und sie gingen rein.

Am Anfang schlichen sie von der ersten Etage, lautlos in die zweite. Doch kaum standen sie vor der Treppe zur dritten Etage, bekam Masashi einen Schlag aus dem Nichts ins Gesicht.

Es war Goten.

"Tsu! Geh schon mal weiter! Das dauert keine fünf Minuten!" Rief der brünette ihr zu als er wieder aufstand.

Das Frosch-Mädchen nickte und rannte weiter.

"Fünf Minuten. Als ob du es hinkriegst mich in so kurzer Zeit besiegen kannst." Verspottete ihn Goten.

"Dir ist schon klar dass von uns dreien, du immer der schwächste warst. Wenn ich gegen Trunks kämpfen würde, sähe die Sache anders aus." Erklärte Masashi und begann Energie aufzubauen.

"Ich hab mich entwickelt. Meine Taktik ist nun anders." Kurz darauf wurde sein linkes Bein mit Feuer umhüllt. Der schwarzhaarige sprang auf ihn zu und kickte ihm gegen den Kopf.

Masashi blockte ab, indem er den tritt mit dem Arm abfing und diesen mit Mana verstärkte." Hm...sonst schlägst du immer zu. Tritte sind was neues in deinem Repertoire." Der brünette richtete seine andere Hand auf ihn und feuerte eine Druckwelle ab.

Goten wurde etwas zurückgeschleudert." Hm...du hast aber auch neues gelernt."

Die beiden stürmten aufeinander zu und lieferten sich einen Schlagabtausch der das ganze Gebäude erschütterte.

* * *

Tsuyu befand sich inzwischen im obersten Stockwerk in einem großen Raum. Ihr gegenüber stand Renji, der die Bombe bewachte.

"Hm...Masashi schickt dich zu mir und will sich wohl nicht mit mir abgeben. Zu schade aber auch." Sagte er und begann seinen Körper in Schlamm zu verwandeln.

/Er wird austrocknen wenn er zu lange seine Quirk nutzt. Also muss ich nur ausweichen./ Sagte das Frosch-Mädchen in Gedanken.

" Mud Shot." Rief der schwarzhaarige und schoss kleine Schlamm geschosse, aus seiner rechten Hand, auf sie. Glücklicherweise konnte Tsuyu mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen.

/Einfach nur ausweichen. Auf Zeit spielen bis Ma-tan hier ist./ Dachte sie und sprang an eine der Wände des Raumes. Dann kletterte sie an dieser Wand auf die Bombe zu.

"Das wirst du nicht tun!" Rief der Schlamm-Mensch und erschuf daraufhin eine Wand aus Schlamm zwischen Tsuyu und dem Sprengsatz.

"Verdammt." Fluchte sie und sprang an eine andere Wand.

"Lehmschelle!" Renji startete einen weiteren Angriff. Diesmal feuerte er dutzende Schlamm-Geschosse aus seinem Mund auf sie.

Leider konnte Tsuyu nicht so schnell reagieren und ein Schuss traf sie am Brustkorb. Sofort ging sie zu Boden." Ah...das tat weh." Keuchte sie.

"Nun kommt meine finale Attacke. LEHMGRUBE." Rief Renji und enorme massen an Schlamm bildeten sich um ihm. Diese massen begruben dann schließlich das Frosch-Mädchen unter sich und bedeckte sowohl den Boden als auch die Wände.

[ HELD: TSUYU ASUI-GEFANGEN]

* * *

Masashi stockte kurz als er das hörte. Er wurde sogar fast von einem der Feuerbälle getroffen die Goten die ganze Zeit auf ihn warf. Glücklicherweise konnte er sämtliche mit einer Druckwelle abwehren.

Der brünette Sayajin blickte schweigend zu Boden. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprach er wieder." Ich hätte aufs ganze gehen sollen. Hätte ich ernst gemacht wäre der Kampf schnell zuende gewesen und ich hätte es verhindern können." Er ballte vor Frust die Fäuste.

Goten blickte ihn nur verwundert an. Was hatte er nun vor? Masashi war zahlenmäßig unterlegen und könnte wohl kaum gegen ihn und Renji antreten.

Doch plötzlich verstärkte sich die Aura um den jungen D.

[ **Song: ****Stardust Crusaders O.S.T 23]**

Masashi's Energie bündelte sich in seiner rechten Faust. Eine blaue Aura bildete sich um sie. Dann stieß er sich vom Boden ab und flog auf Goten zu.

"BAKA!" Rief der junge Sayajin und schlug dem schwarzhaarigen in den Bauch. Goten hielt der Attacke aber grade noch so stand.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Wiederholte Masashi und schlug weiter auf ihn ein.

Langsam aber sicher wurde Goten zurückgedrängt auf eine Wand zu.

" BAKA! BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!" Goten stand nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Masashi leitete noch mehr Energie in seinen Arm und holte ein letztes mal aus. "BA-KA!" Mit diesem finalen schlag zwang er den schwarzhaarigen Sayajin in die Knie und durch die Wand aus dMGebäude raus.

* * *

Renji spürte einen enormen Druck an Energie in der Luft. Und sie kam immer näher. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Er hatte noch nie so viel Kraft gespürt. Das konnte nicht Masashi sein.

Doch er irrte sich. Der junge Sayajin betrat gerade den Raum.

Sein blick schweifte zu Tsuyu die regungslos am Boden lag. Dann zum Schlamm der überall im Raum verteilt war. Zum Schluss ging sein Blick zum schwarzhaarigen.

"Du hast einen fatalen fehler gemacht. Du hast mich wütend gemacht." Kurz darauf erschien er direkt vor ihm." SPIRIT BLAST!" Rief Masashi und eine Schockwelle, die von seiner linken Hand ausging, durchfuhr Renji's Körper und machte ihn bewusstlos.

Der junge Sayajin kriegte sich wieder ein und blickte auf seinen linken Arm." Mana Verbrennungen. Nicht schon wieder." Seufzte er.

"[ DAS HELDEN TEAM GEWINNT]" Ertönte eine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher im Gebäude.

"Tsu. Alles okay bei dir." Fragte Masashi seine Teamkameradin und reichte ihr seinen verbrannten linken Arm.

"Ma...Ma-tan. D-Dein Arm!?" Stotterte sie beim Anblick der Wunde.

"Da...das ist Garnichts. Hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen." Sagte er als er versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der entstand als sie nach seinem Arm griff. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Überwachungsraum wo die anderen warteten.

* * *

"**Nun der MVP dieses Kampfes ist die Junge Asui. Kann mir einer verraten wieso." **Fragte All Might die Klasse.

Tenya meldete sich zu Wort." Weil sie sich an die Anweisungen die sie gegeben hat, gehalten hat. Woosmann und Son waren mit ihrer Rivalität beschäftigt. Ersterer hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können aber er tat es erst als seine Teamkameradin in Gefahr war. Monkey D hingegen ging achtlos mit seiner Quirk um und trocknete sich durch die exzessive Nutzung aus. Asui war, trotz ihrer Niederlage auf den Kampf vorbereitet und hatte sogar eine Strategie." Erklärte der Brillenträger.

"**Richtig Junger Iida. Also dann. Junger Woosmann, bitte begib dich mit Monkey D und Son zur Krankenstation. Wir machen weiter mit Midoriya und Uraraka gegen Iida und Bakugo."**

* * *

Masashi betrat mit den beiden bewusstlosen das Krankenzimmer. Recovery Girl schien ziemlich genervt als der Sayajin rein kam.

"Hast du wieder Verbrennungen. Ich sagte doch du sollst dein Mana besser kontrollieren. Und was ist mit den beiden." Sie deutete auf Goten und Renji.

"Hab mich mitreißen lassen und sie bewusstlos geschlagen." Gab er zu.

Die Krankenschwester rollte mit den Augen und küsste alle drei auf die Stirn. Sofort wurden sämtliche wunden geheilt.

"Sorg dafür das ich dich heute nicht wieder hier sehe."

"Keine sorge. Als nächstes müssen sie sich eh um Midoriya kümmern. Der tritt nämlich gegen Bakugo an."

"Großer Gott! Der junge geht definitiv drauf." Rief sie geschockt.

"Keine sorge. Wenn Baka-go ihm ernsthaft verletzt, wird er sich noch wundern was ich ihm antue." Kurz darauf verließ er den Raum.

* * *

Masashi kam zurück in den Klassenraum." Was hab ich verpasst?" Fragte er und sah sich um. Izuku und Katsuki fehlten." Wo sind Midoriya und Baka-go?"

"Bakugo hat sich verzogen nach dem er gegen Midoriya verloren hatte und die Stunde vorbei war." Erklärte Iida.

"Oh...ehrlich. Nur weil er verloren hat?" Seufzte Masashi genervt.

"Naja. Ausserdem auch weil ihm klar wurde dass er nicht der stärkste in der Klasse ist." Erzählte ihm Eijiro.

"Jeder mit einem IQ über Raumtemperatur und jeder der Auren spüren kann weiß, dass Trunks der stärkste hier ist. Dann komm ich und dann Goten. Aber halt nur vom physischen Aspekt her." Kurz darauf packte er seine Sachen zusammen da der Schultag zuende war. Noch einmal schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum und er stellte fest dass Chara schon gegangen war.

* * *

Katsuki's laune war gespalten. Zum einen war er angepisst da er gegen Deku verloren hatte. Zum anderen dass er jetzt einen grund hatte stärker zu werden. Plötzlich riss ihn einer aus den Gedanken.

"Hey Baku..." Er drehte sich zur Seite und erblickte Chara.

"Was willst du Rotauge?!" Fragte er in seiner passiv-aggressiven Art.

"Nichts besonderes. Ich will nur mit dir reden." Begann sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu.


	8. Chapter 8 It's a Date, denke ich

Ha**llo Leute. ICH BIN HIER...Mit EINEM NEUEN KAPITEL.**

**Ihr wundert euch weshalb ich Izuku und Bakugo's Kampf übersprungen hab. Nun er war in der Geschichte exakt wie im original also hielt ich es nicht für notwendig sie zu beschreiben.**

**Ausserdem war im letzten Kapitel eine offensichtliche Anspielungen auf Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Und das wird nicht die letzte sein**

* * *

**Kapitel 8 It's a Date, denke ich.**

Es vergingen einige Tage und es war Freitag Nachmittag. Masashi und Izuku verließen gerade das Gebäude und machten sich auf den Weg zur Straßenbahn Haltestelle. Doch plötzlich stoppten sie als jemand nach ihnen rief." Ma-tan, Midoriya. Wartet Kurz, Kero!"

Beide drehten sich um und erblickten Tsuyu, die ihnen hinterher lief.

"Oh. Hey Tsu." Grüßte ihn Masashi.

"Hallo Asui." Tat es ihm Izuku gleich.

"Nenn mich bitte Tsuyu, Midoriya. Ich möchte dass meine Freunde mich bei meinem Vornamen ansprechen." Erklärte das Frosch-Mädchen.

"O...okay." Stotterte der grünhaarige.

"Jedenfalls. Ist was Tsu? Hab ich was vergessen oder wolltest du nur mit uns gehen?"

Tsuyu verlor gerade sämtliches Selbstbewusstsein das sie sich angesammelt hatte." N..nun ich wollte fragen ob du Lust hättest morgen was zu unternehmen Ma-tan?" Fragte sie und errötete leicht.

"Also ich hab nichts vor. Wenn du willst können wir was unternehmen." Antwortete der Junge Sayajin ihr.

"Oh..oh toll." Sie holte einen Zettel hervor." Da ist meine Nummer und meine Adresse drauf. Hol mich dann bitte morgen um 16 Uhr ab. Okay?" Sie lächelte leicht.

"Gerne doch. Dann bis morgen Tsu." Er lächelte zurück und ging dann.

Als er weg war, atmete Tsuyu erleichtert aus. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas hinter sich was sich wie freudiges quieken anhörte. Dann standen auch schon Mina, Ochako und Frisk neben ihr." Asui. Ich wusste nicht dass du was für Woosmann empfindest." Sagte die erste aufgeregt.

"I...ich empfinde nichts für ihn...ich hatte nur nichts vor und wollte was mit ihm unternehmen da er ein guter Freund ist." Versuchte sie sich aus der Lage zu retten.

"Klar doch. Du willst ihm es doch zurückzahlen das er dir zweimal deinen süßen Hintern gerettet hat."

"Ich wusste das ihr zusammen gehört." Grinste Frisk.

"Da...das hat damit nichts zutun. Wenn wir der Philosophie folgen, müsste Ochako, Midoriya auch ausführen wegen dem was in der Aufnahmeprüfung geschah." Daraufhin wurde die angesprochene brünette rot im Gesicht.

"Wa...was. Ich und Deku...nein...selbst wenn, wir sind eh Quit." Stotterte sie.

"Stimmt Tsuyu. Du und Midori wären auch ein süßes Pärchen." Stellte Mina fest.

"Da müssen wir was unternehmen Mina." Beschloss Frisk.

"Hey. Haltet euch aus meinem Liebesleben raus! Was rede ich da?! Ich habe nicht mal was wie ein Liebesleben!" Rief Uraraka.

Tsuyu nutzte den Tumult um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Sie war erleichtert dass sie nicht mehr im Fokus stand.

* * *

"Ich beneide dich Masa-kun. Es ist keine Woche vergangen und ein Mädchen interessiert sich schon für dich." Erzählte Izuku dem jungen Sayajin.

"Du findest auch noch eine Midoriya. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es bei Uraraka versuchen."

"Wa...was. Wieso bei ihr?" Stotterte der grünhaarige.

"Komm schon. Sogar ein Blinder mit Krückstock sieht dass ihr mehr als nur Freundschaft für einander empfindet."

"K..können wir bitte das Thema wechseln. Ich will nicht darüber reden." Versuchte Izuku ihn abzulenken.

"Na schön. Aber nur weil du so höflich drum gebeten hast." Lachte Masashi." Weißt du wie ich dass mit ihr anstellen soll. Ich hatte noch nie ein Date bevor."

"Da fragst du ja den richtigen." Antwortete Izuku sarkastisch." Hol sie einfach ab und geh mit ihr einfach was Essen."

"Vielleicht ist die simpelste Idee die beste. Andererseits will ich's mir mit ihr nicht versauen."

"Du scheinst Asui sehr zu mögen." Stellte der grünhaarige fest.

"Naja...sie ist schon nett. Und ich muss zugeben dass sie irgendwie süß aussieht. Und dieses "Kero" was sie hin und wieder von sich gibt ist zum dahinschmelzen und..." Izuku blickte ihn verwundert an."...ist was Midoriya?"

Der angesprochene versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken:" Alles gut...hehe...ich weiß jetzt nur wie die anderen sich fühlen wenn ich wieder mit dem Murmeln anfange."

" Großer Gott! Sie geht mir so sehr nicht aus den Gedanken dass ich zu dir werde." Seufzte er verzweifelt." Ob es Dad auch so ergangen war als er auf Mom getroffen war?"

* * *

Der Tag ging schnell zuende und Masashi machte sich am nächsten Tag auf zu Tsuyu's Haus. Er hatte sich ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Jacke und eine blaue Jeans.

Er klingelte an der Tür und eine ungefähr 30 Jährige Frau die Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Frosch aufwies." Oh Hallo. Du musst Masashi sein. Tsuyu hatte schon von dir erzählt. Ich bin ihre Mutter, Beru Asui." Stellte sie sich vor und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Er nam ihre Hand." Macht Tsuyu sich noch fertig oder wartet sie drinnen."

Kurz drauf trat sie raus. Sie trug ein grünes Hemd mit einer braunen Jacke drüber. Und dazu einen dunkelblauen Rock." Hey Ma-tan." Grüßte sie.

"Hi Tsu." Masashi grinste." Wollen wir?" Sie nickte zustimmend.

"Viel Spaß euch beiden. Aber seid vorsichtig. Ich will noch nicht Großmutter werden." Sagte Tsuyu's Mutter.

"Mama!" Rief das Frosch-Mädchen peinlich berührt.

* * *

"Also. Worauf hast du Lust."

Tsuyu überlegte kurz:" Ich hätte Hunger. Wollen wir was Essen gehen?"

"Klingt gut. Ich kenn ein gutes Restaurant in der nähe vom Dagobah Strand." Schlug Masashi vor.

Also entschieden beide sich dazu dahin zu gehen.

Bei dem Restaurant handelte sich um eins das hauptsächlich Burger verkaufte.

"Das ist es? Bob's Burgers? Klingt ja nicht so interessant." Stellte Tsuyu fest.

"Naja. Es wirkt schlicht und schäbig. Doch die Burger sind besser als bei McDonald's. Midoriya und ich gehen hier ständig hin. Und mein Dad ist auch immer zum Mittag hier." Erklärte Masashi ihr.

Sie gingen rein." Hey Bob!" Rief er einem Mann hinter dem Tresen zu. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine weiße Schürze. Er hatte schwarze Haare und einen markanten Schnurrbart.

"Hallo Masashi. Wo hast du Izuku gelassen? Und wer ist das Mädchen das dich begleitet?" Fragte er.

"Izuku kam heute nicht mit. Er hatte keine Zeit. Und das ist Tsuyu Asui, meine Klassenkameradin. Wir haben ein Date hier." Erklärte der junge Sayajin.

"Ah...kommt nicht häufig vor dass Leute hier Dates haben. Sie kommen hauptsächlich zum Mittag her. Oder weil's hier Bier gibt." Erzählte Bob." Ich glaube ich sollte mich geehrt fühlen."

"Naja...ich nehm auf jeden Fall dreimal den Burger des Tages."

"Ah. Den "Rib-it apart" Burger mit Schweinerippchen. Gute wahl. Und für die Dame?" Fragte Bob und schreib nebenbei die Bestellung auf.

"Einfach nur nen Cheeseburger und eine Portion Pommes bitte." Antwortete Tsuyu.

"Okay. Dann mach ich mich ans Kochen." Kurz darauf verschwand der schwarzhaarige Koch nach hinten in die Küche.

Tsuyu sah sich in dem Raum um. Auf der linken Seite waren Bänke auf denen man sitzen konnte. Auf der anderen war der Tresen und Hocker die vor diesem standen. Gradewegs durch führte eine Tür zur Toilette des Restaurants." Also ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ein Burgerladen sich in Mustafu so gut machen würde."

"Naja. Wenn das Essen gut ist kommen viele Leute." Erklärte Masashi." Ich bin zwar Stammgast hier, aber neben mir kommen dauernd welche um hier zu essen. Und im vergleich zu einigen Fast Food Ketten, bist du hier nach ner halben Stunde nicht wieder hungrig."

"Was ich dich fragen wollte. Wieso hast du den Burger des Tages dreimal bestellt? Reicht einmal nicht?" Fragte das Frosch Mädchen.

"Nun..Ich hatte doch erwähnt das ich ein Sayajin bin." Tsuyu nickte." Ich hab dadurch nen extrem schnellen Metabolismus. Man könnte es eine Nachwirkung nennen."

Kurz darauf kam Bob mit dem Essen." Hier bitte."

"Danke Bob. Guten Appetit." Dann begann er den ersten Burger zu Essen. Tsuyu war immer noch überrascht wie viel der junge essen konnte.

* * *

Nachdem die beiden fertig waren, zahlte Masashi das Essen und sie gingen raus." So und jetzt?" Fragte sie.

"Hab jetzt nicht weiteres geplant. Wir könnten am Strand spazieren gehen."

Tsuyu fand die Idee nicht schlecht und so begaben sie sich zum Dagobah Strand.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier. Aber war das hier nicht mal ne Müllkippe?" Fragte sie sich.

"Ja...aber weißt du. Midoriya hat vor zehn Wochen angefangen hier aufzuräumen und ist vor der Aufnahmeprüfung fertig geworden. Er hat dies als Training genutzt."

"Woher weißt du denn das?"

"Ich hab mit ihm trainiert. Der Junge hat das Herz eines Helden doch sein Körper war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bereit dazu. Glaub mir. Er wird noch einer der All Might übertreffen wird." Erklärte Masashi.

"Ein ziemlich selbstloser Akt von dir. Wenn man dich genauer kennt bist du eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Du wirkst nämlich immer so distanziert."

"Ich überprüfe immer erst neue Leute bis ich mich ihnen öffne. Ich brauchte auch erst drei Wochen bis ich anfing mit Midoriya rumzuhängen."

"Aber wir sind erst in der zweiten Woche oder so und schon sind wir auf einem Date. Machst du das weil du ne Wette verloren hast oder nur um die Mädchen der klasse zu überprüfen?" Fragte Tsuyu unsicher.

"Was? Nein. Ich bin aus freien Stücken hier." Er errötete leicht." Und weil ich denke dass du süß bist."

"Du denkst ich bin süß?" Fragte sie, ebenfalls mit einer gewissen röte im Gesicht.

"Ja. Klar doch. Du bist das hübscheste Mädchen das ich kenne."

Tsuyu begann langsam in Tränen auszubrechen." All die Jahre, hielten mich alle für einen Freak. Nur weil ich wie ein Frosch aussehe, und weil ich kaum Emotionen zeigen kann. Dass du mir sowas sagst...bedeutet mir wirklich viel Ma-tan." Dann fiel sie ihm in die Arme.

Masashi streichelte ihr durch die Haare." Du bist kein Freak Tsu. Du bist in meinen Augen ein wunderschönes Mädchen."

"Ma-tan..." Sie drückte ihre Lippen kurz auf seine."...danke."

Er war kurz überrascht von dem Kuss aber drückte sie dann fester an sich."Kein Ding Tsu...kein ding."


	9. Chapter 9 Klassensprecherwahl

**Hey Leute. ICH BIN HIER...MIT EINEM NEUEN KAPITEL.**

**Wer das letzte Kapitel gelesen hat, weiß das das Pairing Masashi x Tsuyu nun offiziell ist.**

**Und sorry falls die Szene nicht so gut geschrieben war...ich bin nicht grade der beste Autor.**

* * *

**Kapitel 9 Klassensprecherwahl **

Es vergingen wieder einige Tage und Masashi war zusammen mit Izuku und Tsuyu af dem Weg zur Schule.

"Also..um das klarzustellen. Ihr beide seid jetzt in einer Beziehung oder wie ist das jetzt?" Fragte Izuku als ihm auffiel das die beiden Händchen hielten.

"Nun...könnte man so so sagen." Sagte Masashi.

"Wir sind auf jeden Fall in einer Beziehung. Wir gehen auf Dates, wir haben uns schon geküsst. Wenn das nicht für eine Beziehung stimmt." Zählte Tsuyu auf.

"Aha gut zu wissen." Izuku wirkte etwas niedergeschlagen.

"Hey. Du findest sicher noch die richtige Midoriya, Kero." Versuchte das Frosch-Mädchen ihn aufzumuntern.

"Danke Asui"

"Ich sagte doch:" Nenn mich Tsu."

"Oh...sorry As...Tsu." Korrigierte sich Izuku im letzten Moment.

* * *

Als sie vor dem Eingang der U.A standen, versperrten ihnen dutzende Reporter und Journalisten den Weg. Sie hatten erfahren dass All Might seit neustem dort unterrichtete. Dies führte dazu dass sie die Schüler interviewen wollten.

"Hey ihr!,Was könnt ihr zu All Might als Lehrer sagen?" Fragte einer.

"Was gibt's großartig zu erzählen. Der is nunmal Lehrer da." Antwortete Masashi leicht genervt.

"Und warum haltet ihr beiden Händchen? Seid ihr zusammen?"

"Das interview ist vorbei." Kurz darauf zehrte der Junge Sayajin seine beiden Begleiter ins Schulgebäude.

Kurz darauf betrat Bakugo den Schulhof." Aus dem Weg, ihr Parasiten!" Rief er den Journalisten zu.

"Können sie was zu..."

"ICH SAGTE AUS DEM WEG!" Schrie der blonde und erschuf als Abschreckung Explosionen in seinen Händen.

* * *

Alle betraten den Klassenraum. Man merkte Aizawa an das er mehr genervt war als sonst. Es lag definitiv an den Journalisten.

"Nun Schüler! Es ist soweit. Ihr müsst einen Klassensprecher wählen." Verkündete er.

Sofort flippten einige aus.

"Ich will Klassensprecher werden." Rief Eijiro.

"Vergiss es! Das werd ich!" Verkündete Goten.

"Mich würde mich es nicht stören wenn ihr mich wählen werdet." Sagte Renji gelassen.

"Ihr habt doch nicht das Zeug zum Klassensprecher." Sprach Bakugo.

"WENN ICH KLASSENSPRECHER/ -IN WERDE MÜSSEN DIE RÖCKE DER MÄDCHEN BIS 30 CM ÜBER DEM KNIE GEHEN/ DIE JUNGS NUR NOCH OBERKÖRPER FREI RUMLAUFEN." Riefen Mineta und Arisu. Ersterer kriegte einen schlag ins Gesicht von Tsuyu's langer Zunge und letzere wurde von Renji gegen den Kopf geschnipst.

"Kriegt euch wieder ein." Sagten sie simultan.

"Wir sollten jemanden wählen der dazu vom Verstand her geeignet ist und von einem Großteil der Schüler gemocht wird." Schlug Tenya vor.

"Deine Hand ist doch am höchsten Iida." Masashi rollte mit den Augen.

"Wir geben einfach unsere Stimme ab und wählen ihn." Schlug Trunks vor.

"Aber da wir uns noch nicht so gut kennen, wird jeder sich selbst wählen." Stellte Tsuyu fest.

"Es wird aber dazu kommen dass mindestens einer, zwei Stimmen hat. Ich denke nämlich das wenigstens einer hier so selbstlos ist." Erklärte der Brünette Sayajin ihr.

"Macht wie ihr denkt. Ich hau mich bis zum Ende der Stunde aufs Ohr." Sagte Aizawa, der sich daraufhin in seinem Schlafsack in eine Ecke verkroch.

* * *

Am Ende standen die Ergebnisse fest.

Izuku Midoriya: 5 Stimmen

Momo Yaoyorozu: 3 Stimmen

Masashi, Woosmann D: 2 Stimmen

Izuku war überrascht dass so viele für ihn gestimmt hatten.

"Was soll der Mist. Wer hat für den Bastard gestimmt?" Rief Bakugo erzürnt.

Ochako pfiff unschuldig um von sich abzulenken.

Renji hob gelassen seine Hand, genau wie Steven.

Masashi drehte sich zum blonden Wüterich um." N Problem damit. Kommt nun dabei raus wenn man es mit Nettigkeit versucht und nicht jeden grundlos anbrüllt.

"Willst du mir was damit sagen Muda-shi?"

"Ich hab doch ganz klar erwähnt was das Problem ist. Sogar ein tauber Mensch hätte das kapiert."

"Na warte du..." Bakugo stand auf doch wurde blitzschnell von jemandem aufgehalten.

"Bakugo, setz dich!" Ertönte Aizawa's Stimme, der seine Quirk gelöscht hatte.

Der blonde grummelte nur und setzte sich wieder.

"Nun. Scheint so als wäre Midoriya der Klassensprecher. Yaoyorozu ist Stellvertretende Klassensprecherin." Erklärte Aizawa

Izuku war überrascht. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu so viel verantwortung zu übernehmen.

* * *

Die Mittagspause begann und einige aus der 1-A waren ins Gespräch vertieft.

"Sagt mal, weshalb wollt ihr Helden werden?" Fragte Iida.

"Nun...seit ich klein war, bin ich ein großer Fan von All Might gewesen. Und ich wollte wie er ein Held werden, der die Leute mit einem lachen im Gesicht rettet." Erklärte Izuku.

"Ich will meinen Vater übertreffen." Erklärte Goten.

"Dito." Antwortete Trunks.

"Aber dein Vater ist doch..."Begann der schwarzhaarige Sayajin doch er wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

"Wir reden nicht drüber Goten."

Die Anderen versuchten es zu ignorieren was gerade geschah." Nun. Ich bin nur hier wegen der Helden Lizenz. Ich will Schurken legal in den Arsch treten können." Fuhr Masashi fort." Da fällt mir ein Iida. Bist du zufällig mit Ingenium, aka Tensei Iida verwandt?"

"Um genau zu sein, ja. Er ist mein älterer Bruder." Erklärte der Brillenträger." Ich bin hier um wie er ein großer Held zu werden."

"Aha. Und bei dir Uraraka?" Fragte Masashi die Brünette.

"Ähhh...es klingt vielleicht etwas egoistisch aber ich will eine Heldin werden, weil's ein ziemlich lukratives Geschäft ist." Gab sie peinlich berührt zu.

"Oh...naja..."

"Nun meine Familie besitzt eine Baufirma. Doch in letzter Zeit kamen immer weniger Aufträge rein, weshalb ich sie mit dem Geld was ich mache finanzieren will."

"Aber könntest du sie nicht mit deiner Quirk unterstützen. Das würde die Nutzung von Kränen überflüssig machen." Schlug Izuku vor.

"Die Idee hatte ich auch, doch sie wollen meine Hilfe nicht."

"Nun ja..."Plötzlich wurden alle unterbrochen von einer lauten Sirene.

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Sicherheitsverstoß. Jemand unbefugtes hat das Gelände betreten." Erklärte Tenya.

"Sofort stürmten alle wie verrückt aus der Kantine raus und in ihre Klassenzimmer. Dies führte zu einem Gedränge und keiner kam so richtig vorwärts.

"Hey geht dass hier endlich weiter?" Rief Goten.

"Ich krieg keine Luft." Ächzte Frisk die buchstäblich zerquetscht wurde.

"Wer hat mir an den Arsch gefasst!?" Schrie Tsuyu erschreckt auf.

"Verdammt. Wir müssen was tun." Sagte Izuku.

"Das waren nur die Reporter die hier eingedrungen waren. Wir müssen die anderen informieren." Schlug Iida vor.

"Ich hab ne Idee. Ich nach dich schwerelos und du ziehst die Aufmerksamkeit auf dich." Schlug Ochako ihm vor.

Tenya nickte und sprang in ihre Richtung. Die Brünette berührte ihm am rechten Bein und ließ ihn daraufhin schweben. Der Brillenträger aktivierte die Motoren an seinen Waden und katapultierte sich in Richtung Türrahmen. Er landete auf ihm und blickte auf die Menschenmasse nieder.

"Ruhig bleiben! Es ist ein falscher Alarm." Rief er doch niemand hörte ihm zu.

"LEUTE. Bitte bleibt ruhig." Versuchte er es erneut. Als diesmal niemand zuhörte wurde Iida wütend.

"ICH SAGTE...RUHIG BLEIBEN!" Plötzlich wurde eine Art Energiewelle von ihm ausgestoßen. Nichts geschah. Bis plötzlich alle ruhig wurden und nach und nach viele bewusstlos umkippten. Nur ein Großteil der 1-A und 1-B standen noch aufrecht.

"Was...was war das?" Fragte Ochako, der ziemlich übel war.

"Haoshouko no Haki." Murmelte Masashi überrascht.

"Wie bitte?"

"Königshaki." Sagte der Brünette Sayajin nun deutlicher." Er kann eine Schockwelle aussenden die jeden umhauen kann dessen mentale Kraft zu gering ist. Das ist der Beweis dass er das Zeug zur Führungsperson hat."

"Und dass wir noch stehen heißt..." Begann Izuku.

"...dass wir alle eine enorme Willenskraft besitzen."

* * *

" Ich möchte nur sagen...dass ich zurücktrete vom Amt des Klassensprechers." Alle waren überrascht von Izuku's worten." Iida ist besser geeignet für den Job. Er konnte die Menge zur Vernunft bringen."

"Na schön Midoriya. Wenn du nicht willst." Sagte Aizawa gelangweilt." Iida willst du..."

"Ja Aizawa Sensei! Ich nehme gerne an." Unterbrach ihn der Brillenträger.

/Na der hat Enthusiasmus. Das muss man ihm lassen./ Sagte Masashi in Gedanken und lehnte sich zurück./ Das er Haoshouko besitzt ist aber ziemlich beeindruckend. Er muss es nur lernen richtig einzusetzen./

* * *

**Und das war's fürs Kapitel Leute.**

**Was ne Überraschung! Tenya Iida hat Königshaki. Warum er und nicht Izuku fragt ihr euch bestimmt.**

**Nun ich habe noch etwas geplant für ihn wenn wir in Staffel 2 ankommen.**


	10. Chapter 10 Verdrängte Erinnerungen

Hey** Leute. Sorry wenn ich nicht so häufig update. Ich hab ne menge um die Ohren. Ich lese gerade nämlich den Manga zu Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Bin schon bei Teil 2 angekommen.**

**Jedenfalls gehts in diesem Kapitel um ein Geheimnis aus Marcel's Vergangenheit.**

* * *

**Kapitel 10 Verdrängte Erinnerungen**

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Morgen im Hause Woosmann D und Masashi befand sich wie immer in der Küche und machte sich Frühstück.

Kurz darauf betrat sein Vater den Raum. Er hatte schlimme Augenringe und seine Haare waren ganz zerzaust." Morgen..."Grummelte er.

"Dad. Gibt's einen Grund weshalb du wie Aizawa aussiehst?" Fragte ihn der junge Sayajin.

"Ich hab schlecht gepennt. Ich brauch erstmal nen Kaffee." Verkündete er und trottete langsam Richtung Kaffeemaschine.

"Schon wieder Schatz? Du solltest mit Rias drüber reden. Vielleicht kann ihre Magie dabei helfen." Schlug Nami vor.

"Wäre gut." Kurz drauf verließ der Cyborg den Raum nachdem er seinen Kaffee austrank.

* * *

"Ist ne weile her, Maru-kun." Sagte die rothaarige Frau.

"Jep. Schon gut ne Weile her. Ich bin aber aus einem bestimmten Grund hier Rias."

Die angesprochene Rothaarige setzte sich auf einen Stuhl hinter einen Schreibtisch." Und dieser Grund wäre was?" Fragte sie.

"Ich habe seit me Woche ungefähr den selben Traum. Ich bin wieder in meiner Kindheit und mir gegenüber steht mein Bruder. Wir geraten in einen Kampf der damit endet das ich ihn umbringe. Dann wache ich auf." Erklärte er. Rias ließ vor Schreck ei Glas mit Wasser fallen das sie in der Hand hielt.

"Alles okay? Weißt du was der Traum bedeutet?"

"Ich hatte gehofft das dies nicht geschieht." Schluckte Rias." Marcel, ich muss dir was sagen. Erinnerst du dich wie wir uns trafen?"

"Klar. Lecram hat meinen Bruder getötet und du hast mir das leben gerettet. Und dieser unsichtbare Penner Absalom war irgendwie involviert."

"Nun...es ist eigentlich deutlich schlimmer gewesen...ich musste deine Erinnerungen ändern als wir uns trafen damit du nicht permanent verstört bist." Erklärte die Dämonin nur ungern.

"Was zur Hölle meinst du? Ich hab die Leiche meines Bruders gesehen. Was verstört einen mehr als das?" Fragte er leicht aufgebracht.

"Lass mich es dir zeigen." Sagte Rias und nutzte einen Zauber um den Cyborg zum einschlafen zu bringen.

* * *

Die beiden fanden sich in einem weißen Raum wieder. Einige Türen waren überall verstreut. Eine, schwarz lackierte, war mit roten Ketten verschlossen.

"Wo sind wir?" Fragte Marcel verwirrt.

"Das sind deine Erinnerungen. Alles was du erlebt hast kannst du hier sehen. Jeder Kampf, jeder glücklicher augenblick und auch jedes mal als du gekotzt hast." Erklärte sie doch der Cyborg hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu.

Dieser öffnete eine Tür und sah sich eine Erinnerung an." Hey. Das ist dass eine mal als ich Issei ein Bein gestellt hab und er die Treppe runtergefallen ist."

_"Hey Issei. Das musst du sehen. Hancock läuft oben ohne rum." _Sagte der Marcel aus der Vergangenheit zu einem Issei aus der Vergangenheit. Sie standen vor einer großen Treppe.

_"Was?! Muss ich sehn!" _Der Brünette Dämon wollte die Treppe runterstürmen doch bevor er die erste Stufe betrat, stellte ihm Marcel ein Bein und ließ ihn stolpern.

"_Ah...scheiße...au...fuck...ah...mist...Ahhhh..."_

_"Ha! Verarscht! Als ob Hancock oben ohne rumlaufen würde!" _Lachte der Cyborg.

_"Fahr zur Hölle du Wichser. Ich hab mir mein scheiß Bein gebrochen." _Fluchte Vergangenheits-Issei unter Schmerzen während Vergangenheits Marcel nicht aus dem lachen raus kam.

Der Marcel der Gegenwart musste auch leicht lachen als er diese Erinnerungen erneut sah." Einfach nur witzig. Jedes mal wenn ich's sehe." Sagte er.

"Okay. Reiß dich zusammen. Ich will was zu der Verschlossenen Tür sagen." Doch wieder schenkte er ihr keine Beachtung.

"Hey. Das ist die Erinnerung von damals als ich Lysop die Treppe runter geschubst hab." Lachte er. Diesmal sah er eine Erinnerung die der vorherigen glich.

/Das ist doch fast die selbe Erinnerung./ Bemerkte Rias. Dann sah sie eine dunkelrote Tür. Sie ging auf sie zu und öffnete sie.

Zu sehen waren Marcel und Nami die halbnackt auf einem Bett saßen und es schien als ob sie gleich den Koitus vollziehen würden.

_"Bist du dir sicher das du das willst?" _Fragte er sie.

_"Ich musste ein halbes Jahr auf dich warten. Ich kann nicht mehr warten, selbst wenn ich's will." Antwortete die orangehaarige entschlossen_

Kurz bevor irgendwas geschehen konnte, schlug der Cyborg aus der Gegenwart die Tür zu." Du wirst mir nicht bei meinem ersten Mal zu sehen!" Sagte er drohend.

"Ach Nami war deine erste?" Schmunzelte sie

"Ich war bis zu unserem Sieg nicht an zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen nicht interessiert."

"Was ist mit dem Brüder-Schwur mit Ruffy und Issei?"

"Das ist was anderes!" Grummelte der Cyborg.

"Nun. Da ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit habe, werd ich dir jetzt die Tür da erklären." Sie deutete auf die Schwarze, Verschlossene, Tür.

"Was ist da überhaupt drin?" Fragte Marcel leicht interessiert.

"Deine Kindheit." Mit einer simplen Handbewegung öffnete sie sie und der Cyborg wurde eingesaugt wie in ein schwarzes Loch.

* * *

**15.4.2026.**

Ein junger Marcel und eine weitere Person die ungefähr 21 war gingen durch eine kleine Stadt. Sie trugen beide jeweils zwei Einkaufstaschen.

"Ich hab hammer Bock auf das Chili heute Abend." Sagte der ältere. Dieser war Woosmann D Ren, der ältere Bruder des Brünetten noch-nicht-Cyborgs.

"Ich auch Aniki." Fügte dieser hinzu. Die beiden passierten eine Art Schrein und sejn Blick blieb daran hängen." Du sag mal. Ich bin schon ziemlich häufig an dem Schrein vorbei aber ich weiß immer noch nicht wozu der errichtet wurde."

"Dies ist der Schrein des Wassers. Man sagt das damals vor dem Krieg dieser benutzt wurde um Menschen besondere Kräfte zu verleihen. Wenn man das Wasser trinkt was da aus der Quelle kommt soll man eine zufällige neue Gabe bekommen. Aber man muss angeblich einen schweren Preis zahlen."

"Was denn für einen Preis?"

"Kann alles mögliche sein. Du könntest Geld erschaffen, doch es würde wertlos werden. Du könntest Teufelskräfte kriegen, aber da wäre es schon mit einberechnet dass du dann nicht mehr schwimmen kannst." Erklärte Ren seinem kleinen Bruder.

So gingen sie weiter und kamen nach einer Weile zuhause an.

* * *

Am Abend des selbigen Tages geschah es dann. Marcel wurde von der neugier gepackt und begab sich zum Schrein.

"Wenn ich Superkräfte bekomme, dann könnte ich das Dorf von den Soldaten der Armee der vier Könige befreien. Diese Steuern die sie auf uns verhängen sind zu hoch. Wir haben kaum Geld um zu leben." Sagte er entschlossen.

Der Brünette betrat den Schrein und stellte sich vor eine Quelle. Auf einem Stein Stand ein goldener Kelch der mit Edelsteinen verziert war.

"Das ist er also...ein Schluck...und meine Probleme werden gelöst sein." Marcel Griff nach dem Kelch und begann draus zu trinken. Als er ihn wieder absetzte blickte er an sich herunter, nur um festzustellen, dass nichts sich verändert hatte.

"So ne scheiße. Nichts geschehen. Ich fühle mich nicht mal anders. Man hat mich derbe verarscht!" Er stampfte vor Wut mit dem rechten Fuß auf und erzeugte ungewollt Risse im Boden." Was zur Hölle?! Das war nicht mal möglich wenn ich mein ganzes Mana in meinen Fuß geleitet habe."

Plötzlich ging von seinem Bein eine schwarze Masse aus. diese trennte sich davon ab und platzierte sich vor ihn. Dann begann sie sein Antlitz zu kopieren und sah nun aus wie eine dunklere Version des Brünetten." Hallo." Grüßte die Masse mit einer unheimlich ruhigen Stimme.

"We...wer zum Geier bist du?!" Rief Marcel überrascht.

"Ich bin als das Wesen Yami bekannt...doch da ich gerade deine Gestalt annahm solltest du mich Lecram nennen." Die Masse grinste leicht.

"Lecram? Das ist doch mein Name rückwärts geschrieben, oder nicht?" Bemerkte der Brünette.

"Gut beobachtet. Nun denn. Du willst sicher wissen ob du irgendwelche Kräfte bekommen hast." Begann Lecram." Du besitzt die Gabe Mana besser einsetzen zu können."

"Das erklärt die Entstehung der Risse. Durch meinen Frust muss ich wohl es in mein Bein geleitet haben. Zuvor konnte ich gerade mal ein Brett zerschlagen wenn ich mein Mana fokussiert hatte."

"Nun. Kommen wir zum Preis des Deals." Die Miene von Lecram verfinsterte sich und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem verstörenden Grinsen." Du musst mit Blut zahlen."

"B...Blut. Aber wenn du mich killst hab ich nichts von dem Deal!" Rief Marcel überrascht.

"Wer hat von deinem Blut geredet. Ich meine jemand anderes Blut. Jemand besonderen."

"Jemand besonderen?...Nein...nicht Ren! Bloß nicht Ren!"

"Halt mich doch auf du sterblicher Fleischsack." Und damit verschwand Lecram in Richtung des Hauses von dem Brünetten.

* * *

Als Marcel dort ankam, stand das Haus der beiden in Flammen." Aniki!" Er rannte hinein, mit einem Stofffetzen vor dem Mund und der Nase um keinen Rauch einzuatmen.

Er suchte im ganzen Haus nach Ren und fand ihn schließlich in der Küche vor einem brennenden Herd stehen." Ich hatte dir doch gesagt dass du den Schrein nicht betreten darfst. Wohin hat uns das nun hingeführt. Zu dieser Situation. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir." Dann drehte sich Ren um und es stellte sich heraus das Lecram seinen Körper übernahm." Kleiner Scherz. Aber alter, du kannst wirklich nicht zuhören. Da warnt dich jemand und du tust es trotzdem. Tja in den nächsten fünf Minuten ist dein Bruder endgültig hin und sein Körper gehört mir." Lachte er.

Marcel Griff nach einem Nudelholz was auf dem Tisch lag und leitete sein Mana hinein." Ich...ich mache dich fertig du Arschgeige." Er schlug nach seinem besessen Bruder mit der "Waffe" und hoffte einen Treffer zu erzielen.

Doch als es Aufprallte zerbrach es, Lecram hatte seinen Arm mit Haki verstärkt." Törichter Junge. Denkst du etwa dass das was bringen würde. Ich bin ein Wesen das schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten existiert. Ich habe mir unzählige Techniken angeeignet." Er packte Marcel am linken Arm und hob ihn hoch." Verwitterung."

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog den Brünetten als seinem Arm sämtliche Lebensenergie entzogen wurde und er sich schwarz färbte. "Ahhhhh...was ist das."

"Ich entziehe deinem Arm die Lebenskraft. Der ist inzwischen abgestorben. Und es breitet sich auf deinen Körper aus." Lachte Lecram

Marcel schwang sich nach hinten und verpasste ihm eine kräftigen Kick ins Gesicht wodurch dieser seinen Arm losließ.

"Du Bastard. Jetzt geht auch dein verschissenes Bein drauf." Diesmal griff er nach seinem rechten Bein und ließ es verwittern. Nach einer weiler ließ er ihn los und der Brünette fiel zu Boden

"Hehehe. Die Flammen werden dich verschlingen. Ich verpiss mich." Kurz darauf ging Lecram aus dem Raum. Doch urplötzlich blieb er stehen." Du stehst wieder auf. Trotz der Tatsache dass du gleich abkratzen wirst."

"Ich werde dich besiegen und meinen Bruder befreien. UND WENN'S DAS LETZTE IST WAS ICH TUE!" Schrie Marcel entschlossen und er ging langsam auf ihn zu.

"Trottel. Du hast keine Chance. Dein Bruder besitzt die Kraft Leben zu erschaffen. Und ich kann es auslöschen." Lecram richtete eine Hand auf ihn." Leben und Tot in einem Körper. Life Creator: Tree Birth."

Plötzlich wuchs blitzschnell ein Baum unter dem verstümmelten Jungen. Die Äste durchbohrten ihn und er hing leblos in der Luft.

"Lass mich dir einen Rat mit ins Jenseits geben Junge. Hör lieber auf deinen Bruder wenn er dich vor etwas warnt." Dann verließ Lecram das Haus endgültig.

* * *

Es vergingen ungefähr 10 Minuten nachdem Marcel besiegt wurde. Er hing immer noch in den Ästen und war gerade noch so bei Bewusstsein und am Leben.

"_Erhebe dich, Woosmann D Marcel."_

Der Brünette öffnete seine Augen, die ihm fast zufielen. Vor ihm stand ein rothaariges Mädchen in einem braunen Mantel.

"Ich werde dir das Leben retten." Sie lächelte ihn an. Dieses lächeln vermittelte dem verstümmelten Jungen dass es Hoffnung für ihn gab, dass er weiterleben wird und dass er seinen Bruder retten kann.

* * *

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE." Rief der Marcel der Gegenwart als er wieder aufwachte.

"Ich hatte diese Erinnerungen verschlossen damit du nicht erfährst dass dein Bruder noch am Leben ist."

"REN LEBT?!"

"Er muss noch leben. Du hast ihn weder in deinen Kämpfen mit Lecram noch im Jenseits gesehen. Er ist irgendwo da draußen."


	11. Chapter 11 USJ Teil 1

Hey** Leute. Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. **

**Der Grund weshalb ich die Vergangenheit von Marcel geupdated habe war, weil sie mir etwas schlecht geschrieben vor kam. Jetzt ist Ren wohl noch am Leben, was für spätere Arcs noch wichtig wird.**

**Nun wir sind endlich beim USJ Arc angelangt. Viel Vergnügen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 11 U.S.J Teil 1: Ungute Überraschung **

Die Klasse 1-A befand sich in ihrem Klassenraum als Aizawa ihn betrat. Wie immer war er schlechtgelaunt und desinteressiert.

"Okay. Zieht eure Kostüme an. Wir werden eine Übung machen. Trefft mich bei der Bushaltestelle in 30 Minuten." Verordnete er.

Die Schüler taten dies und trafen sich dort." Was wir wohl machen werden?" Fragte Eijiro.

"Was auch immer es ist, ich hab ne ganz miese Vorahnung." Antwortete Masashi.

"Du hast doch bei allem eine miese Vorahnung, Masa-kun." Bemerkte Izuku.

"Ein bisschen Paranoia hat noch niemanden geschadet."

* * *

"Okay. Alle herhören! Ihr setzt euch bitte so in den Bus wie ihr im Klassenbuch steht. So kommt es zu keinen Komplikationen." Orderte Iida als alle vor dem Bus standen.

...

...

...

Jedoch waren die sitze nicht angeordnet wie in einem Schulbus sondern wie in einem regulären.

"Das ist jetzt unbefriedigend." Seufzte der Brillenträger.

"Du sag mal, Midoriya?" Fragte Tsuyu den grünhaarigen.

"Ja Asui.."

"Ich sagte doch nenn Mich Tsuyu." Erinnerte sie ihn." Mir ist aufgefallen dass du einen ähnlichen Quirk wie All Might hast."

/Oh Kacke. Kommt sie dahinter?" Dachten Izuku und Masashi gleichzeitig.

"Ach was Tsuyu. All Might bricht sich nicht sämtliche Knochen wenn er seine Kraft nutzt. Wenn Midoriya dass aber kontrollieren könnte, hätte er eine der stärksten fähigkeiten überhaupt." Meldete sich Kirishima zu Wort." Ich kann nur meinen Körper verhärten und das ist nicht mal so effektiv wie Haki."

"Würde ich nicht sagen. Wenn du es trainieren würdest und dazu noch Rüstungshaki erlernst, könntest du eine unaufhaltsame Verteidigung aufbauen. Du hättest die Chance zu einem guten Helden." Bemerkte Izuku.

"Danke Mann." Grinste der Rothaarige.

"So gesehen hat hier jeder die richtige Einstellung zum Helden. Mit einigen Ausnahmen wie Bakugo. Der ist nicht gerade der netteste." Sagte Tsuyu

"WIE WAR DAS?! ICH BIN DIE NETTIGKEIT IN PERSON FROSCH-FRESSE!" Rief jener Blondschopf.

"Seht ihr."

"Sie hat irgendwie Recht. Du hast den Charakter von Scheiße die in Abwasser getaucht wurde." Scherzte Trunks.

"Fresse halten Saiya-Trottel!"

Einige mussten darüber lachen./ Wow. Diesmal ist Kacchan der, der aufs Korn genommen wird./ Dachte Izuku.

* * *

Die Klasse erreichte einen Ort der ziemlich seltsam war. Er sah aus wie ein Filmstudio oder ein Freizeitpark.

"Ist das Universal Studios Japan?" Fragte Kirishima verwundert.

"Nicht direkt." Sagte eine Person in einem Raumanzug vor ihnen." Das ist der Unforeseen Simulation Joint."

"Also doch USJ..." Dachte ein Großteil der Klasse.

"Das ist der Space Hero Thirteen. Ich bin ihr größter Fan." Sagte Ochako überrascht.

Masashi grinste:" Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor Midoriya?"

"Komm ich wirklich so rüber?" Seufzte Izuku als er einige ähnlichkeit zu sich bemerkte.

Masashi nickte nur.

"Wir werden hier Rettungen trainieren. Doch bevor wir beginnen lass mich noch eine sache sagen. Oder zwei, drei, fünf." Began Thirteen.

"Das werden ja immer mehr." Dachte ein Großteil der Klasse.

"Nun. Mein Quirk heißt [Black Hole] ich kann damit ein schwarzes Loch erschaffen was sämtliche Materie auflöst. Das ist gut um Trümmer zu entfernen aber auch riskant gegenüber Menschen die in der Nähe sind. Nun außerdem..." Doch plötzlich wurde Thirteen unterbrochen. hinter ihm erschien ein schwarzes Portal aus dem mehrere Leute heraustraten.

Einer bestand komplett aus Lila Nebel und hatte Gelbe Augen.

Ein weiterer war überall mit Händen bedeckt.

Der nächste war ein blonder Junge in einer schwarzen Jacke und einer schwarzen Hose.

Ein weiterer hatte blaue Haare, zwei Hörner auf dem Kopf und Trug einen Mantel der scheinbar aus Gas Bestand.

Der auffälligste war ein Muskulöser Vogel-Mensch Hybrid. Man konnte sein hirn sehen und er hatte pechschwarze Haut.

Dann stand neben einigen Kleinkriminellen noch ein Mann mit rosa haut, schwarzen haaren und einem schwarzen Bart.

"Aizawa Sensei? Gehört das zur Übung?" Fragte Frisk unsicher.

"Das sind Schurken. Verschwindet so schnell wie möglich." Sagte er.

Doch bevor jemand den Ausgang erreichen konnte, tauchte der Nebel Mann auf und versperrte den Weg.

"Aus dem Weg! Oder ich breche dir deine Beine!" Schrie Katsuki und rannte mit Kirishima auf ihn zu.

"Bakugo! Kirishima! Das ist gefährlich." Rief Trunks ihnen zu. Doch es war zu spät. Der Nebel breitete sich um alle aus und ehe man es sich versah wurden alle in der ganzen Anlage verteilt.

* * *

**Schiffswrack Zone**

Izuku fand sich über einem großen See wieder. Er fiel geradewegs hinein.

Unterwasser angekommen schwamm sofort ein Fischmensch mit einem Schwert bewaffnet auf ihn zu." Dich werde ich fressen du Pisser. Shahaha."

Doch jemand verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Kick in die Fresse. Kurz darauf wickelte sich eine Zunge um Izuku's Bauch und zog ihn aufs Schiff was in der Mitte des Sees war.

Auf dem Schiff befanden sich Tsuyu, Mineta und Steven." Danke Asui." Bedankte sich der grünhaarige.

"Ich sagte doch nenn mich Tsuyu."

"Sorry."

Steven stand auf und ging zur Reling des Schiffes." Das sieht nicht gut aus Leute. Da sind Mutant-Quirk nutzer und Fischmenschen überall im Wasser. Schwimmen ist keine Option." Erklärte er.

"Okay. Das ist mies. Wir brauchen eine Strategie. Was habt ihr alle für Fähigkeiten?" Fragte Izuku die Gruppe.

"Ich kann praktisch alles was ein Frosch kann." Antwortete Tsuyu.

"Ich kann die Bälle von meinem Kopf abnehmen." Mineta demonstrierte es und drückte ihn gegen die Wand des Schiffes." Die kleben an allem und ich pralle davon ab. Die Stärke hängt davon ab in welcher Verfassung ich bin. Bin ich kerngesund halten sie gut nen Tag. Aber wenn ich zu viele abreiße fang ich an zu bluten." Alle starrten ihn an.

"Waahhh. Ich weiß das es ne lahme Quirk ist!" Schrie er verzweifelt.

"Nein dass ist es nicht. Ich versuche nur einen nutzen dafür zu finden." Versicherte ihm Izuku." Ich kann meine körperliche Stärke drastisch erhöhen, doch kann ich mir dadurch leichter meine Knochen brechen."

"Und ich kann Fast unzerstörbare Schilde und Blasen erschaffen, schweben und leute mit meiner Spucke heilen." Erklärte Steven.

"Ist n bisschen viel für eine Quirk." Stellte Tsuyu fest.

"Ich hab keine Quirk. Ich bin zur Hälfte ein Rose Quarz Gem." Erklärte der schwarzhaarige.

"Du bist zur Hälfte Gem? Wie Peridot aus dem Support Course?" Fragte Izuku.

"Die ist ein ganzer Gem. Meine Mom war einer doch mein Dad ist menschlich."

"Okay. Ich hab einen Plan. Einer von euch muss mich in die Luft befördern." Erklärte Izuku.

"Spring einfach auf eines meiner Schilde wenn ich's werfe." Antwortete Steven.

"Gut. Asu...Tsuyu. Du schaffst Mineta und Steven hier runter. Wenn alles glatt läuft haben wir alle mit einem gezielten Angriff besiegt." Sagte der grünhaarige entschlossen.

Sofort warf Steven eines seiner Schilde in die Luft Richtung Wasser.

Izuku sprang in die Luft und landete drauf als es über den See flog. Sofort leitete er One for All in seinen rechten Mittelfinger und zielte auf das Wasser.

Tsuyu umwickelte die anderen beiden mit ihrer Zunge und sprang ebenfalls vom Schiff Richtung Wasser. Mineta wurde daraufhin leicht panisch und warf wie verrückt die Klebrigen Kugeln auf seinem Kopf ins Wasser.

Die Schurken wussten nichts damit anzufangen und versuchten sie nicht zu berühren.

Dann machte sich Izuku ans Werk." DELAWARE...SMASH." Eine enorme Druckwelle wurde freigesetzt und traf das Wasser. Daraufhin entstand ein Strudel der alles in sich reinzog.

Dadurch kamen auch die Schurken in Berührung mit den Bällen. Als der Strudel verschwand und das Wasser wieder normal wurde steckten alle in einem Knäuel zusammen und konnten sich nicht wirklich viel bewegen.

"Ja. Das lief ja wie geplant!" Rief Steven erfreut.

"Es gibt noch keinen Grund zu feiern. Wir müssen Aizawa-Sensei unterstützen. Er kann unmöglich alleine mit den ganzen Schurken klarkommen." Erwähnte Izuku.

* * *

**Eingangsbereich **

Einige wurden nicht von dem Nebel teleportiert. Diese waren Ochako, Tenya, Hanta und Connie.

Die standen dem Nebel-Mann, der übrigens Kurogiri hieß, zusammen mit Thirteen gegenüber.

"Iida. Du bist von uns der schnellste. Geh und hol Hilfe." Rief Connie dem braunhaarigen zu.

Dieser nickte nur und rannte zum Eingang. Doch Kurogiri wollte ihm den Weg versperren.

Da fiel Ochako was ein:" Sero! Ziel auf das Metallteil an seinem Hals! Wenn meine Theorie stimmt ist dass seine Schwachstelle!"

"Geht Klar Uraraka!" Dieser feuerte sofort aus seinen Ellbogen Tape auf den lebenden Nebel. Es befestigte sich an der metallischen Halskrause die er Trug und in diesem Moment begann er sofort ihn zurück zu ziehen.

"Hey! Lasst mich los!" Rief Kurogiri erzürnt und er versuchte sich mit allen Mitteln loszureißen.

"Nicht mit mir Freundchen!" Ertönte Ochako's Stimme und als er nah genug dran war berührte sie die Halskrause mit der rechten Hand wodurch er zu schweben begann.

"Jetzt Iida!" Rief Connie und sofort stürmte der Brillenträger raus.

/Verdammt. Er wird Hilfe holen und wir sind geliefert./ Sagte Kurogiri in Gedanken, wissend dass ihr Plan zu scheitern begann.

* * *

**Nahe der Erdrutsch Zone**

Masashi fand sich Nahe der Erdrutsch Zone wieder. Um ihn herum waren keinerlei Schurken zu sehen. Nur ein blonder Junge stand vor ihm.

"Wer bist n du?" Fragte der Sayajin ihn.

"Es ist zwar nicht so wichtig wer ich bin, doch du solltest den Namen deines Vollstreckers kennen." Begann der blonde und er deutete auf sich selbst." Ich bin Boruto Uzumaki."

"Der Sohn von Naruto? Was zur Hölle machst du bei den Schurken?" Masashi war sichtlich verwirrt.

"Ich bin hier, da ich es als Held nicht getaugt habe. Also mach ich das Leben anderer zur Hölle." Er begann diabolisch zu grinsen." ANGEFANGEN MIT DEINEM!"

Masashi legte seinen Kopf zur Seite als plötzlich eine Art Klinge aus nd an seinem Kopf vorbeizog. Ein paar Haare wurden gestutzt und ein kleiner Schnitt entstand auf seiner Wange./ Das ist eine ziemlich starke Wind Attacke. Ich muss vorsichtig sein./

Boruto hatte einen emotionslosen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Was war mit diesem Jungen der eigentlich kein Händchen für Mana hatte.


	12. Chapter 12 USJ Teil 2

**Hey Leute. Ich bin hier, mit einem neuen Kapitel. Der U.S.J Arc geht weiter. Er wird vier Kapitel mindestens umfassen. Dann würde es mit dem Sport Fest Arc weitergehen.**

**Viel spaß und lasst n Review da wenn's euch gefällt.**

* * *

**Kapitel 12 U.S.J. Teil 2, Schlimme Situation**

Masashi wusste nicht wie er seinen Gegner einschätzen sollte. Boruto hatte zwar die Aufnahmeprüfung vergeigt aber seine Aura wirkte stärker als von einem normalen Menschen. Plötzlich wurde er von ihm aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Du versuchst wohl herauszufinden wie stark ich bin, damit du deine Kraft nicht verschwendest." Der blonde grinste gehässig.

"Ich will dich halt nicht unnötig abmurksen. Kommt n bisschen schlecht in meiner Akte." Antwortete der Brünette mit einer erstaunlich gelassenen Stimme.

"Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen. Ich bin um einiges stärker geworden seit dem ich in der Prüfung verkackt hab." Er Schloss kurz die Augen." Als nächstes sagst du: Ich habe schon Gegner weitaus stärker bezwungen."

"Ich habe schon Gegner weitaus stärker bezwungen." Masashi blickte ihn leicht überrascht an." W...wie wusstest du das?"

Doch Boruto antwortete ihm nicht. Er hob eine Hand leicht an und zwei Hände aus Sand entstanden neben dem Sayajin und wollten ihn unter sich begraben.

Er konnte im letzten Moment noch nach vorne ausweichen./ Sand? Soweit ich weiß konnten nur der dementsprechende Teufelsfrucht Nutzer und der Jinchuriki vom Ichibi das kontrollieren. Ist das seine Quirk. Aber war er nicht Quirklos?/ Dachte er nach.

" Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken." Ein Diskus aus Wind bildete sich in der Hand des Blonden. Diesen warf er auf Masashi, der nur ein paar Meter vor ihm in der Luft war.

Der Brünette zog schnell seinen Rechten Arm ein. Boruto hatte auf diesen gezielt, wohlmöglich um ihn abzutrennen. Große Schäden wurden durchs wegziehen vermieden, jedoch wurde die Oberseite seines Unterarms aufgeschnitten. Blut lief aus der Wunde." Dreck." Masashi hielt sich den Arm und rannte etwas weg von seinem Gegner um eine sichere Distanz zu schaffen.

"Als nächstes sagst du:" Du bist seit langem der erste Gegner der mich verletzen konnte." Sagte Boruto erneut voraus.

"Du bist seit langem der erste Gegner, der mich verletzen konnte." Wiederholte Masashi überrascht." Wie machst du das!?"

"Dieses Geheimnis werd ich mit ins Grab nehmen. Jedoch wirst du nicht derjenige sein der mich ins Grab bringt." Grinste der blonde.

* * *

**Ruinen Zone**

Katsuki, Eijiro und Chara wehrten einige schwache Gegner ab. Und sie hatten wirklich keinerlei Probleme damit.

"Mann, was für Schlappschwänze. Die haben garnichts drauf!" Rief Bakugo als er einem Schurken das Gesicht mit einer Explosion verbrannte.

"Da hab ich schon stärkere besiegt. Und die konnten mir wenigstens ein paar Kratzer verpassen." Seufzte Chara gelangweilt und blockte einen Angriff mit ihrem Messer ab.

Plötzlich wurde die ganze Gegend in ein seltsames Gas gehüllt. Katsuki und Eijiro wurden davon leicht schläfrig.

"Nicht einatmen! Das ist Kohlenstoffmonoxid. Zuviel davon und ihr kratzt ab!" Rief Chara doch es war zu spät. Kirishima kippte schon um und schlief ein.

"Kack-Frisur! Steh auf du faule Sau!" Bakugo versuchte ihn wach zu rufen. Vergebens.

"Halt dir den Mund zu! Sonst kippst du als nächstes um!" Chara hatte ihren Mund und ihre Nase mit einem Stück Stoff bedeckt.

"Shurororororo. Gefällt euch meine Gas-Attacke." Ertönte eine Stimme. Vor ihnen erschien der Mann mit den zwei Hörnern auf dem Kopf.

"Du bist derjenige der das Gas ausströmt. Ich nehme an es ist eine Teufelskraft." Sagte Chara.

"Jep. Die Gas Frucht. Ich kann jede Art von Gas erschaffen und der Umgebung den Sauerstoff entziehen. Es ist eine Logia und solange ihr kein Haki besitzt, könnt ihr mir nichts anhaben." Sagte der Mann, der Ceasar Crown, ein verrückter Wissenschaftler war.

Chara grinste nur leicht." Wollen wir mal sehen. Bakugo, versuch es mal bei ihm mit deiner Klassischen Begrüßung."

Der Blonde grinste daraufhin auch. Nur sein grinsen war wirklich furchteinflößend." Geht Klar." Langsam ging er auf Crown zu.

"Was willst du schon ausrichten. Ich mach dich einfach mit ner Ladung Giftgas kalt wenn du zu nahe kommst." Lachte dieser.

Katsuki richtete eine Hand auf ihm und legte die andere auf die Granate um sein Handgelenk. Er zog den Griff nach hinten und zog einen Stift heraus." Fahr zur Hölle du Furz." Eine gewaltige Explosion umhüllte den Wissenschaftler und stieß ihn ein paar Meter nach hinten.

"Gah...was war denn das?!" Hustete Crown als er wieder sehen konnte.

"Die Granaten an meinen Armen speichern meinen Schweiß, der Sich wie Nitroglyzerin verhält. Dadurch kann ich eine enorme gebündelte Explosion abfeuern." Grinste der Blonde." Deku war der erste der diese Attacke am eigenen Leib erfuhr. Da ich mich bei solchen Saftsäcken wie euch nicht zurückhalten muss, kriegst du gleich noch ne volle Breitseite ab!"

Crown knurrte vor Frust:" Du nennst das eine Explosion. Ich zeige dir eine Explosion." Der Wissenschaftler ließ das CO in der Luft durch Propan ersetzen." Gastanet." Durch einen Funken von einem seltsamen Gerät hüllte er den ganzen gas-gefüllten Bereich in eine Explosion.

Eine gewaltige Staubwolke versperrte die Sicht auf die drei Schüler. Ceasar Crown war sich seines Sieges sicher."Shurororororo. Ihr Narren! Ihr dachtet ihr könntet mich besiegen. Ich habe einen IQ von 233. Ich bin der schlauste in dieser ganzen verfickten Anlage. Egal was ihr geplant habt, wird nicht klappen. Lachte er.

* * *

**Bei Masashi und Boruto**

"Mir reicht der scheiß hier. Ich werd dir den Arsch aufreißen." Masashi legte 20% seiner Kraft frei und stürmte auf Boruto zu." **BAKA."** Ein kräftiger schlag in den Bauch drängte Boruto etwas zurück." Zu früh gefreut Arschgeige. Ich bin dir Kräftemäßig überlegen."

Doch der Blonde grinste nur nach dem Schlag." Sand Cocoon." Er hüllte sich in eine Schicht aus Sand. Auch Masashi's Unterarm wurde erwischt.

"Was?! Wieso wird die Kraft in meinem Arm schwächer?" Der Sayajin war leicht beunruhigt.

"Mein Sand absorbiert deine Energie aus deinen Wunden. Und dank der Energie kann ich meine nächste Form erreichen." Lachte Boruto und der Sand Kokon erhob sich in die Luft. Masashi war aber immer noch gefangen im Sand.

/Deswegen hat er auf Distanz gekämpft. Um mich mit seinen Wind-Attacken zu schneiden und an mein Blut zu kommen./

Der Sand um die beiden verschwand und Boruto hatte sich gewaltig verändert. Seine Haut war an einigen stellen Beige mit dunkelblauen Linien. Seine Augen wurden gelb und schwarz. Ausserdem waren seine Zähne nun messerscharf. Was am meisten herausstach war dass er nun einen Schwanz besaß. Er sah aus wie der Ichibi Shukaku.

"Gefällt dir meine neue Form, Masashi." Fragte der blonde verspottend.

"Was zur Hölle bist du?!" Rief der angesprochene leicht entsetzt.

"Das war das Werk meiner Auftraggeber. Sie haben mir eine interessante Quirk gegeben."

* * *

**Flashback (Ein paar Wochen zuvor)**

**Ein Labor **

_"Ich wurde von einem Vertreter der Liga der Schurken rekrutiert nach meiner Niederlage"_

Boruto und ein verhüllter Mann gingen in ein verlassenes Lagerhaus. Im inneren stand ein OP Tisch um den zahlreiche Werkzeuge hingen. Auf einem Tisch stand eine schimmernde Energiekugel in einem Glaskasten.

_"Sie verrieten mir dass ein kleiner Teil sämtlicher Bijuu in mir steckten, dank meines Vaters. Sie gaben mir eine Quirk mit der ich sie alle nutzen konnten"_

Boruto nahm die Kugel in die Hand. Sofort wurde sie absorbiert von ihm.

_"Jedoch war die Quirk relativ nutzlos da ich jedesmal sterben musste um auf die Kraft eines Bijuus zugreifen zu können."_

Ein seltsames Serum in einer Spritze wurde ihm verabreicht. Kurz darauf zieht der Mann eine Desert Eagle hervor und schießt Boruto in den Kopf.

_"Da lag ich also, blutend auf dem Boden, total leblos, als sich plötzlich mein Körper wieder regte. Meine wunde hatte sich wenige Sekunden nach meinem Tod regeneriert wodurch ich wieder lebte."_

Boruto stand wieder auf. Die Wunde war wirklich verschwunden. Nicht mal ne Narbe war zu erkennen.

_Ich merkte auch dass ich Mana nun perfekt einsetzen konnte. Mir lag das Wind Element ganz gut. Ausserdem konnte ich nun Sandmassen kontrollieren. Das bestätigte meine Theorie: Ich hatte Shukaku's Kräfte im Griff._

* * *

**Flashback Ende**

"Da hast du es. Ich bin der ultimative Jinchuriki. Verletze Ich wen, werd ich stärker, verletzt mich einer werde ich stärker und ich bin ausserdem unverwundbar gegenüber meinen eigenen Attacken." Lachte der blonde." Ich bin scheiße unverwundbar."

"Interessant. Ich weiß jetzt ganz genau wie ich dich zu besiegen kann." Sagte Masashi selbstsicher.

"Ich bitte dich! Das ist nahezu unmöglich dass du jetzt ne Ahnung hast. Hast du nicht gehört was ich gesagt habe. Ich werde immer nur stärker. Ich habe die Grenzen der Menschlichkeit überschritten. Ich..."

**[Song: Stardust Crusaders- O.S.T 23]**

"Halt's Maul! Greif mich endlich an und hör auf deinen äußeren Monolog zu halten!" Grummelte Masashi genervt.

"Du wagst es mich zu unterbrechen. Fahr zur Hölle." Boruto hob beide Hände hoch und über ihm entstand ein riesiges Sägeblatt aus Wind." Futon: Dai Rasen Shuriken."

Der Saiyajin sah die Attacke auf sich zukommen. Er blieb komplett gelassen." Adapt." Masashi duckte sich unter die Attacke durch. Nebenbei leitete er Mana in seine Fingerspitzen und berührte die unterseite des Rasen Shuriken.

"Overcome!" Kurz darauf leitete er sein Mana in die Attacke und ändere die Richtung der Drehung.

"Destroy!" Masashi richtete sich wieder auf und hielt das Rasen Shuriken über seinen Kopf. "Counter Move: Sawmill Cutter." Mit enormer Kraft warf er das Projektil auf Boruto zurück.

Dieser stammelte in entsetzen als er mit ansah wie seine eigene Attacke gegen ihn verwendet wurde und ihn sauber in zwei Hälften teilte." U...UNMÖGLICH. WIE KANNST DU MEINE EIGENE ATTACKE NUR SO BANAL GEGEN MICH VERWENDEN...DAS SOLLTE NICHT GEHEN...DU HÄTTEST DEINE FINGER VERLIEREN SOLLEN." Kreischte er verzweifelt.

Masashi blickte auf seine Hand. Wieder hatte er Mana Verbrennungen." Yare Yare...die alte Dame wird mich wieder zusammenscheißen." Der Brünette leitete einen Großteil seiner Kraft in seine Fäuste und ging langsam auf Boruto's am Boden liegenden Oberkörper zu.

"LASS...LASS MICH IN RUHE. ICH LIEGE SCHON AM BODEN."

"Ich will deine Regeneration so weit wie möglich hinauszögern. Deswegen gibt's jetzt noch ne Ladung meiner Kraft." Masashi grinste sadistisch als er Boruto's Körper in die Luft warf.

"**BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. BAKA!"** Immer wieder prügelte er auf den Jungen ein. Diesem wurden inzwischen sämtliche Rippen und die Oberarme gebrochen. Masashi leitete seine ganze Energie in seine Rechte Faust und mit einem vor Kraft strotzenden "**BAKA" **Schlug er ihn in einen Trümmerhaufen.

Boruto sackte leblos zu Boden. Er hatte überall Platzwunden und ein großes Loch klaffte in seiner Brust.

"Lass dir das eine Lektion sein. Piss mir nicht an die Karre sonst piss ich auf dein verschissenes Grab." Masashi spuckte auf den Boden und ging weg vom Ort des Geschehens.


	13. Chapter 13 USJ Teil 3

**Da bin ich wieder Leute. Ihr habt es vielleicht gemerkt, dass jedes mal wenn Masashi im Kampf wütend wurde, ich "O.S.T 23" aus Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Stardust Crusaders eingebaut habe. Das liegt daran dass es halt zur Situation passt und ich wirklich gefallen an diesen Manga/Anime gefunden habe.**

**Ich plane noch weiteren aus der 1-A eine "Battle Theme" zu geben.**

**Jedenfalls, letztes Kapitel des U.S.J Arc. Viel Spaß und lasst ein Review da wenn's euch gefallen hat.**

* * *

**Kapitel 13 U.S.J Teil 3: Jetzt oder nie!**

Masashi blickte auf den am Boden liegenden Boruto. Wenn der junge sich Wirklich mit jedem Tod weiterentwickelt, könnte er für ihn noch ein Problem werden."Was bei den anderen wohl gerade los ist? Hoffentlich geht's ihnen gut." Er sah sich um nachdem er auf die Ruine eines Hauses flog um einen Überblick zu haben.

Todoroki und Trunks wehrten einige schwächere Gegner ab.

Izuku, Steven, Mineta und Tsuyu entkamen vom Boot. Um sie musste er sich also nicht sorgen.

Iida konnte entnommen und seine Gruppe hielt Kurogiri im Schach.

Das schlimmste war, dass Aizawa von dem schwarzen Vogel gerade zusammengeschlagen wurde.

"Ich kümmere mich drum." Er umhüllte sich in seiner Energie und flog auf den Vogel zu.

* * *

**Zentrum**

Der Vogel, auch Nomu genannt, wollte gerade Aizawa den Todesstoß verpassen als er plötzlich einen kräftigen Kick ins Gesicht bekam und dadurch zur Seite stolperte.

"Was zum. Wer war dass?" Fragte der Mann der mit Händen bedeckt war. Er hieß Tomura Shigaraki.

"Ich hoffe 55% reichten aus. Mein Bein wird's mir jedenfalls danken dass ich nicht höher ging." Sagte Masashi der auf sein Bein guckte, was leichte Spuren von verbrennung aufwies.

Doch Nomu richtete sich wieder auf, völlig unverletzt." Du Narr. Nomu besitzt eine Schockabsorbtions Quirk. Deine Schläge bringen nichts." Lachte Shigaraki.

"Was!? Na schön. 60%." Grinste Masashi und er ließ seine Kraft steigen." Endlich ein würdiger Gegner."

"Nicht!" Krächzte Aizawa mit einer schwachen Stimme." Du wirst das nicht überstehen."

"Lass das meine sorge sein Lehrer. Bring dich in Sicherheit." Masashi richtete beide Hände nach vorne und ließ einen kräftigen Energiestrahl auf Nomu abfeuern." Buster Canon."

Masashi's Hände waren nun noch mehr verbrannt. Doch Nomu fehlte seine untere Körperhälfte." Ach noch was. Er Besitzt ausserdem Super-Regeneration." Lachte Shigaraki.

"Scheiße. Der ist wie Buu. Ich brauch einen Plan." Grummelte Masashi.

"Hey Shigaraki, stört es dich wenn ich den Jungen hinrichte." Fragte der Mann mit der Rosa Haut.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Vergo." Kurz darauf streckte der Mann seinen Arm nach Masashi, packte ihm am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.

"Oni Take..." Kurz darauf bekam der Sayajin einen Bambusstock in den Bauch. Er knallte in den Brunnen in der Mitte der Anlage.

"Ah...shit...wer ist der Kerl..." Masashi spuckte etwas Blut aus.

"Mein Name lautet Vergo. Man hat meine Körper mit einigen fremden Zellen verstärkt. Ich wurde angeheuert um Woosmann D Marcel zu töten. Ich dachte mir ich locke ihn an, wenn ich seinen Sohn verstümmle." Er richtete seinen Stock auf ihn.

"Nicht wenn ich dich zuerst zum Krüppel mache." Masashi stand wieder auf und wischte sich sein Blut vom Mundwinkel weg.

"Bitte! Ich bin unverwundbar. Soll ich zeigen." Vergo hielt sich zwei Finger an den Kopf und schoss sich mit einem Energiestrahl ins Gehirn. Er schien unbeeindruckt davon zu sein. Nicht einmal gezuckt hat er.

/Der Typ ist krank. Egal! Ich mach ihn alle. Ich beweise ihm dass ich nicht so leicht zu besiegen bin/ Masashi stürmte auf ihn zu, doch kurz bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, übergab er sich und kollabierte.

"Tse. Schwächlich. Schwächlich. Schwächlich!" Vergo zog seinen Bambusstock hervor und bereitete sich vor Masashi's Wirbelsäule damit zu zerbrechen." Kre...pier." Er stockte plötzlich als das Tor des U.S.J aufgesprengt wurde.

"**Keine Bange. Denn ich bin jetzt hier.**" Wer da stand war niemand geringeres als All Might, gefolgt von Marcel.

"All Might! Und der Blue Demon! Na endlich sind die auch hier." Shigaraki war ziemlich erfreut.

"V...va...vater. "Masashi grinste leicht." Hat bei euch lange genug gedauert...Friss dass Vergo! Du wirst härter rangenommen als ein Steuerzahler von der Regierung."

* * *

Währenddessen feierte Ceasar Crown immer noch seinen Sieg gegenüber Chara und Bakugo. Er wollte gerade gehen als ihn etwas in die Wange Schnitt.

"Was zum Teufel..." Er drehte sich wieder um und erblickte Chara. Messer gezückt und ihre Jacke zu Boden geworfen. Diese war ziemlich verbrannt.

"...he...du Rektal-Furunkel hast mich ziemlich überrascht mit der Attacke." Ihr Gesicht zierte ein sadistisches grinsen." Du hast meine Jacke ruiniert und Baku ordentlich eine verpasst." Langsam schritt sie auf den Wissenschaftler zu. Dieser spürte eine Art Druck am ganzen Leib der immer stärker wurde je näher sie kam.

**[Song: Megalo Strike Back- Undertale O.S.T]**

"W...wieso stehst du noch?! Meine Explosionen sind unschlagbar!" Ceasar begann vor unruhe ins schwitzen zu geraten.

"Lass mir dir eines sagen,..." Sie schwang das Messer zur Seite. Wenige Sekunden später wurde sein Rechtes Horn abgetrennt."...wenn du dich nicht einfach verpissen hätten können. MÜSSTE ICH DIR JETZT NICHT SÄMTLICHE ORGANE IN STÜCKE SCHNEIDEN." Ihre Augen färbten sich pechschwarz und Blut lief aus dem linken raus. Die Klinge ihres Messers nahm die exakt selbe Farbe an.

Kurz darauf wurde Ceasar's linker Arm sauber abgetrennt. Dabei hatte Chara sich nicht augenscheinlich bewegt." Ahhhfnnnnhg. Wie hast du dass angestellt. Das war kein Haki."

"Das war meine Quirk [Determination] du Penner. Wenn ich entschlossen genug bin kann ich alles und jeden zerteilen." Lachte die Brünette." Dass du krepierst ist unausweichlich."

"Na warte." Ceasar holte aus seiner rechten Jackentasche einen Schwertgriff." Blue Sword." Eine blaue leuchtende Klinge aus Gas bildete sich wenige Sekunden danach.

"Was an "Ich kann alles zerteilen" verstehst du nicht?" Wieder mit einer simplen Bewegung ihres Messers zerteilte Chara das Schwert mit Leichtigkeit.

"Ah...B...bitte verschone mich...ich bin zu hübsch zum sterben." Flehte der Wissenschaftler sie an.

"Dein ernst. Du bist um genau zu sein auf Platz 5 der ekligsten Hackfressen denen ich Begegnet bin." Lachte sie.

"Und noch was." Mit einem weiteren Hieb köpfte sie ihn." Gnade hab ich noch nie jemandem gezeigt." Ceasar war sofort tot.

Hinter ihr erhob sich Bakugo, der wieder zu sich kam." Du hättest ihn nicht wirklich umnieten müssen." Sagte er.

"Hey. Er hatte angefangen." Rief Chara leicht empört.

* * *

Wieder im Zentrum stellte sich Marcel Vergo gegenüber." Na endlich bist du da. Ich wollte gerade deinen Sohn enthaupten." Verspottete letzterer.

"Hör auf rumzulabern und fang an zu kämpfen. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Der Cyborg begann seine Energie zu steigern.

"Du wirst überrascht sein wenn du merkst dass ich dir überlegen bin." Kurz darauf attackierte Vergo ihn mit dem Bambusstock.

"Smashing Plam." Mit einem kräftigen Stoß mit der Handfläche gegen die Waffe zerbrach Marcel ihn in zwei Hälften." War dass schon alles? Mach ernst, sonst lass ich wen anders diesen job machen, der Zeit für diesen Bullshit hat."

"Ich zeig dir gleich Bullshit wenn ich mit dir fertig bin." Vergo begann wie Wild auf den Brünetten einzuschlagen.

"Overdrive." Mit einem kräftigen Faustschlag beförderte dieser ihn einige Meter nach hinten.

"Vergo hatte eine Delle in der Brust. Als der diese regenerieren wollte dauerte es etwas länger als üblich.

"Ich nehme an das du Majin Zellen besitzt. Ich bin einigen deiner Art schon begegnet und habe mein Mana so entwickelt dass sich diese Zellen sich langsamer regenerieren wenn sie damit in kontakt kommen." Marcel grinste." Wenn ich 100% nutzen würde, würden sie sich sogar auflösen."

"D...das bedeutet rein Garnichts. Solange ich dich besiege bevor du 100% nutzt. Kann ich immer noch besiegen. Du hast noch nicht alles von mit gesehen." Rief Vergo etwas unsicher.

"Asui, Mineta! Bringt Masashi auf die Krankenstation. Er ist zwar in guter Verfassung doch er kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen!" Befahl der Cyborg den beiden die etwas von ihm entfernt standen.

Sie nickten nur und trugen ihn weg." Nun er scheint doch nicht so stark zu sein. Er wurde einfach von diesem Vergo an die Wand geklatscht." Stellte Mineta fest.

"Sei still! Er hatte wie wir alle vorher noch hart gekämpft. Ich hab schon Verbrennungen an ihm gesehen bevor er Vergo gegenüber stand." Erklärte das Frosch Mädchen ihm leicht beleidigt.

"Woher kommen die überhaupt. Ein Feuer Quirk Nutzer?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf." Er hat sie sich selbst zugefügt. Wenn er zu viel seines Manas nutzt verbrennt er sich damit selbst."

Mineta schwieg nur vor Überraschung." Er ist einer der stärksten in unserer Klasse doch wenn er auf's ganze geht, verletzt er nicht nur seinen Gegner sondern sich selbst auch."

Inzwischen began Marcel seine Energie weiter aufzuladen. Er war schon bei 80% und alle anwesenden spürten einen immer stärker werdenden Druck um sich." Dass wird nicht reichen. Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Ich bin dir überlegen." Versuchte Vergo ihn einzuschüchtern.

"Im vergleich zu dem Typen der meine folgende Technik abbekommen hat, bist du nur ein Kleinkrimineller. Ich hoffe du hast dein Testament gemacht, denn du wirst deinem Schöpfer gleich gegenüberstehen." Eine hellblau-weißliche Aura bildete sich um ihn. Eine enorme Schockwelle flutete den Raum. Als Nomu und Vergo davon erwischt wurden, gingen sie sofort in die Knie.

"Wa...was ist dass?! Was tust du mir da an?!" Schrie der Majin.

"Meine Finale Technik. _**[Hyper-Balancer] **_." Verkündete Marcel und langsam ging er auf Vergo zu.

"Nur weil du zu einer Taschenlampe wirst, bist du noch nicht unbesiegbar." Sofort schlug dieser ihm in den Bauch.

...

...

..

Doch sofort bereute er diese Entscheidung als seine Hand komplett verbrannt wurde." Ahhhhhhh. Fuck...meine Hand."

Die Flammen breiteten sich weiter aus und begannen seinen Arm zu verbrennen." Du musst wissen...ich habe nicht beabsichtigt dich irgendwie laufen zu lassen. Dein Name lautet Vergo Lorenz. Du bist vor drei Jahren in Spanien von Trafalgar Law getötet worden. Man hat dich mit Majin Zellen wiederbelebt. Das bedeutet du bist wohl eher ein Zombie als ein Mensch. Lass mich von deiner existent erlösen."

"Nein...bleib bloß weg." Vergo wich leicht zurück.

Marcel und All Might holten zeitgleich mit der rechten Faust aus./Wie damals im Training. Zeigen wir ihnen dass wir immer noch eine Macht sind mit der man rechnen muss Toshi./ Letzterer hatte im Kampf herausgefunden das Nomu's Shockabsorbtion ein Limit hatte und ihn nun besiegen wollte

"**Ihr kennt das Motto der U.A bereits. Doch lasst mir euch die wahre Bedeutung zeigen. GO BEYOND..." **Riefen die beiden zeitgleich und rammten ihren Gegnern die Faust in den Bauch."..**PLUS ULTRA!"**

Und mit einem kräftigen Faustschlag wurden beide aus der Anlage befördert./ Das war anstrengend...mehr geht bei mir nicht. Früher hätte ich 5 Schläge gebraucht. Diesmal brauchte ich glatte 300.../ Sagte All Might in Gedanken.

Masashi sah dies noch bevor er ohnmächtig und aus der Anlage geschleift wurde.

* * *

**Einige Stunden später. U.A Krankenzimmer **

Der junge Sayajin kam wieder zu sich. An seiner Seite saß die schlafende Tsuyu und im Raum stand sein Vater.

"Au...wie lange war ich weg?"

"Sieben Stunden. Die Kleine war die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite." Erklärte Marcel.

Masashi richtete sich auf." Haben wir gewonnen?!"

Der Cyborg grinste nur leicht." Du würdest nicht hier liegen wenn wir es nicht geschafft hätten."

Er blickte auf seine Hände." Recovery Girl hat gute arbeitet geleistet. Meine Hände waren komplett im Arsch."

"Du musst wirklich lernen deine Kraft zu kontrollieren."

"Gute Idee. Weißt du wie dass funktionieren würde? NIMM DAS SCHEIß SIEGEL AB!" Rief Masashi.

"Zum letzten mal. Es dient dazu dich zu bestrafen wenn du zu viel kraft nutzt. Wir wollen keinen zweiten Oregon Vorfall. Weißt du wie viel scheiße ich machen musste um zu verhindern dass du dafür auf die Liste der Schurken landest." Grummelte Marcel." Aber kommen wir zum Punkt. Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt und ich bin mir sicher es gibt mehr Wesen wie Nomu und Vergo. Sei dafür gewappnet. Um das zu händeln fängt ab Montag der Mana-Kunde Unterricht ab sofort an."

Plötzlich wachte Tsuyu wieder auf." Ma-tan?" Sagte sie schläfrig.

"Ich bin hier Tsu." Plötzlich wurde er stürmisch von ihr umarmt.

"Ma-tan. Mach sowas nie wieder. Ich machte mir sorgen um dich." Rief sie leicht weinend.

"Is schon gut. Ich hab's nur getan um euch alle zu schützen." Er strich ihr sanft durch die Haare.

"Ma-tan. Versprich mir eines. Bitte stirb nicht."

Er löste sich von ihr und blickte sie an." Ich werde nicht sterben. Meine liebe Tsu..." Und mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Lippen besiegelte er das Versprechen.

* * *

**So Leute. Damit wäre die erste Staffel abgehakt. Ich werde erstmal einige Wochen Pause machen um an O.L.D weiter zu machen. Und ich überlege ob ich ein drittes Projekt starten soll.**

**Und wie immer. Lasst n Review da wenns euch gefällt.**


	14. Chapter 14 Sportfest Ankündigung

**Hey Leute...HIER BIN ICH...mit einem neuen Kapitel. **

**Staffel 2 Beginnt nun offiziell. Das bedeutet das Sportfest steht an und die 1-B taucht auf. Auch bei denen werden einige neue Charaktere aufkreuzen.**

**Es werden auch 25 Schüler sein wie in der 1-A.**

**Viel Spaß.**

* * *

**(Opening Song: Great Days (English Version) Jonathan Young)**

**Breakdown! Breakdown!**

Masashi blickt zum Himmel. Eine gelbe Aura bildet sich um ihn.

**Breakdown! Breakdown!**

Izuku steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und grüne Blitze umgeben ihn.

**Breakdown! Breakdown!**

Goten und Trunks stehen nebeneinander. Ersterer hat einen Feuerball in der Hand. Letzterer lässt Blitze in seinen Händen entstehen.

**Breakdown! Breakdown!**

Ein Foto der Klasse 1-A ist zu sehen. Dieses wird von einem Schwert zerschnitten und zerfällt zu Staub. Zwei Silhouetten sind zu sehen. Eine davon ist Shigaraki, der andere ist ein noch unbekannter Schwertkämpfer. Kurz darauf wird das Logo der Show gezeigt.

**Shining Justice!**

**Starting to bloom,**

Masashi und Izuku stehen in einer Arena. Kurz darauf schwenkt die Kamera rüber auf die Klasse 1-A die der 1-B gegenübersteht.

**Brand new bed town**

**Fresh Air coming soon **

Das Personal der U.A wird gezeigt und man stoppt bei All Might und Marcel.

**Coming from the Tunnels, see**

**A Tower and an Ocean Breeze**

Ein Flur in irgendeinem Gebäude ist zu sehen. Auf der linken Seite stehen Nami und Cream auf einer Bank auf der rechten Seite sitzt Inko Midoriya. Die Kamera geht auf eine Tür am Ende des Raumes zu.

Im nächsten Raum sitzen Issei und Rias an einem Tisch und Ruffy und Goku unterhalten sich am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

**Drawn to one another **

**Lost our way on narrow streets**

Eine Luftaufnahme von der U.A wird gezeigt und die Kamera schwenkt in die Sonne.

**Our Hearths melt (our Hearts melt)**

**into Shadow as one**

Der Schwertkämpfer wird wieder gezeigt und er thront auf einem Berg aus Leichen. Iida wird eingeblendet und sein gesicht ist von Trauer und Wut gezeichnet.

**shining golden Spirits **

There are Lights we always see

**They protect me!**

Masashi blickt zu Boden, von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen. Er blickt hoch und erblickt eine Silhouette von einem Menschen aus Feuer der ähnlichkeiten mit dem Niibi Matatabi besitzt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird ernst und er rennt auf die Person zu die durch gleißendes Licht ersetzt wird.

**Let the Voice of Love,**

**take you higher**

Masashi und Izuku stehen vor der U.A und deuten gen Himmel. Die Kamera fährt hoch und zeigt dass die ganze 1-A um ihnen herum steht und es ihnen gleichtut. Man sieht auch das Tsuyu einen Arm um ihn legt.

**Going past Space and Time**

**with the gathered fire, oh yeah!**

Man sieht Ausschnitte vom Hindernislauf und wie alle aus der Klasse, plus Peridot und einem Mädchen mit pinken Haaren und vielen Gadgets rennen.

**1999, Bizzare Summer!**

**The city can thrive on courage **

**What more can I can say?**

Die ganze Klasse posiert vor in einer Arena in ihren Kostümen. Mit dabei sind All Might, Marcel und die restlichen Lehrer der U.A

**Great Days!**

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**Ein Sportfest!?**

Es vergingen einige Tage nach dem U.S.J Vorfall. Die Helden Kamui Woods, Mt Lady und Death Arms standen in einer Gasse. Vor ihnen die blutbefleckte Leiche eines Helden.

"Schon wieder. Das ist der dritte in dieser Woche." Sagte Kamui Woods.

"Wir haben es hier nicht mit Einzelfällen zu tun. Alle besaßen mindestens eine leichte Schnittwunde und wurden dann enthauptet." Fügte Death Arms hinzu.

"Wer wurde bis jetzt eigentlich immer erwischt?" Fragte Mt Lady.

"Da waren zu einem: Cavendish Cradenza auch als "White Horse" bekannt.

Itagao "King" Konig

Und "Honey Queen". Alles Helden die hauptsächlich in TV Interviews zu sehen waren und eine ziemlich moderate Fanbase hatten. Sonst retteten sie höchstens alle zwei Monate jemanden." Erklärte Kamui Woods.

"So genannte "Fame-Geile Influencer. Man hofft erst dass sie mit Snapchat und Instagram vor 12 Jahren ausgestorben sind, aber nein, sie werden Helden." Grummelte Death Arms

"Deiner Logik nach zufolge ist Mt. Lady auch eine mögliche Zielperson."

"Was?! WIESO ICH?!" Rief die blonde Heldin überrascht.

"Bei deinem ersten Auftritt hast du mir meinen Job geklaut und deinen Hintern in die Kamera gehalten. Du bist eindeutig die Katja Krasavice der Helden."

"Wie?! Aber Midnight ist viel schlimmer als ich!"

"Bei ihr ist es aber so, im gegensatz zu dir, steht sie dazu und ist in gewissen Milieus unterwegs."

"Können wir zum Thema zurück kehren. Wir müssen den Täter hierzu finden." Sagte Death Arms um seine Kollegen aus ihrer Debatte zu bringen.

"Wir sollten vielleicht die Akten der Polizei überprüfen. Nur um auszuschließen das sowas schon mal geschehen war." Überlegte Kamui Woods.

* * *

Währenddessen waren Masashi, Izuku, Ochako und Tsuyu auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer." Geht's dir eigentlich besser Masa-kun." Fragte der grünhaarige den Sayajin.

"Naja. Geht wieder. Aber ich hab hin und wieder noch Rückenschmerzen." Antwortete dieser.

"Kein wunder. Du bist auch in einen Springbrunnen geknallt, Kero. Da sind Schmerzen mit eingeplant." Fügte Tsuyu hinzu.

"Denkt ihr wir kriegen eine Vertretung für Aizawa? Er hat nämlich ordentlich einstecken müssen und ich bezweifle dass er schon aus dem Krankenhaus raus ist." Fragte Ochako die Gruppe.

"Wäre gut möglich Uraraka." Sagte Masashi." Lassen wir uns überraschen." Daraufhin betraten alle vier den Klassenraum und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

"Dir geht's scheinbar besser Masashi." Bemerkte Trunks.

"Ja. Ich werd von sowas nicht so schnell lahmgelegt. Du kennst mich doch." Grinste der Brünette.

Plötzlich betrat jemand das Klassenzimmer. Es war Aizawa, eingewickelt in Verbänden. Er sah aus wie eine Mumie.

"Guten Tag." Grüßte der Untergrund Held als wäre rein Garnichts.

"Sicher dass es ihnen gut geht. So viele Bandagen sind meistens kein gutes Zeichen." Merkte Mina an.

"Recovery Girl hat mich so gut es geht wiederhergestellt. Aber das ist egal. Denn der Kampf geht weiter."

"Wieder Schurken?!" Fragte Masashi.

"Nicht schon wieder!" Rief Eijiro.

"Ich will nicht sterben!" Schrie Mineta.

"Das U.A Sportfest steht an." Verkündete Aizawa.

...

...

...

"DAS IST DOCH WAS VÖLLIG NORMALES." Rief ein Großteil der Klasse.

"Ein Sportfest...was ist so geil daran?" Fragte Goten.

"Du kennst es nicht? Das ist DAS Sportereignis des Jahres. Vergleichbar mit der Fußball Weltmeisterschaft oder den Olympischen Spielen." Erklärte Trunks.

"Genau. Es dient hauptsächlich dazu dass Pro-Helden auf euch aufmerksam werden und ihr ein Praktikum bei denen machen könnt. Es findet jedes Jahr einmal statt, also habt ihr genau drei Chancen zu glänzen."

"Drei Chancen also." Sagte Bakugo von sich überzeugt.

"Es findet in zwei Wochen statt. Also solltet ihr lieber die Zeit nutzen um zu trainieren." Erklärte Aizawa.

Masashi grinste und Izuku schluckte vor Furcht als er dies bemerkte. Diese zwei Wochen würden die Hölle für ihn werden.

* * *

**Nach der Stunde**

Masashi, Izuku, Iida und Ochako unterhielten sich als letztere sich plötzlich seltsam verhielt.

"Iida, Masashi, Deku. Lasst uns unser bestes geben beim Sportfest!" Rief Sie während es so schießen als wurde eine Aura der Entschlossenheit sich um sie bilden.

"Wow. Was ist den mit ihr los?" Fragte Goten.

"Ich würde sagen PM..."Doch weiter kam Mineta nicht da er ins Gesicht von Tsuyu's Zunge geschlagen wurde und einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf von Masashi.

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung Uraraka. Wir haben da wirklich die Chance zu glänzen." Sagte der Brünette Sayajin.

"Ich glänze auch ohne solche Massen." Meldete sich Aoyama zu Wort und es schien wirklich als würde er leuchten.

"Ich meinte das nicht wirklich Aoyama." Seufzte Masashi.

* * *

**Abends: Dagobah Strand**

Masashi und Izuku trafen sich wieder am Strand." Also Masa-kun. Was trainieren wir dieses mal."

"Du musst lernen wie man richtig kämpft. Bis jetzt hast du nur einen mächtigen Schlag eingesetzt und gehofft das reicht. Du musst lernen abzublocken und anzugreifen ohne One for All zur nutzen." Antwortete Masashi.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe...ich hab immer so gekämpft. Einen anderen still zu entwickeln wird mir schwerfallen." Murmelte Izuku.

Der Sayajin seufzte nur:" Reiß dich zusammen Midoriya! Red dir nicht ein das du was nicht kannst. Ich hab dich im Kampf gegen Bakugo gesehen. Du hast dich gut gegen ihn geschlagen. Adaptiere diesen Kampfstil, versuche deinen Gegner zu lesen und besiege ihn dann."

"Meinst du wirklich dass ich das schaffe?' Fragte ihn Izuku ungläubig.

"Du bist schon so häufig über dich hinausgewachsen. Warum also so nicht weitermachen?"

Der grünhaarige blickte ihn entschlossen an." Ziehen wir es durch!" Und mit diesen Worten begann ihr Training.


	15. Chapter 15 Das Sportfest beginnt

**Hey Leute. Wieder ein neues Kapitel. Falls ihr bemerkt habt ich hab jetzt ein Opening hinzugefügt hab.**

**Jedenfalls das Sportfest beginnt nun. Viel Spaß.**

* * *

**Opening Song: Great Days (English Version) Jonathan Young)**

**Breakdown! Breakdown**!

Masashi blickt zum Himmel. Eine gelbe Aura bildet sich um ihn.

**Breakdown! Breakdown**!

Izuku steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und grüne Blitze umgeben ihn.

**Breakdown! Breakdown!**

Goten und Trunks stehen nebeneinander. Ersterer hat einen Feuerball in der Hand. Letzterer lässt Blitze in seinen Händen entstehen.

**Breakdown! Breakdown!**

Ein Foto der Klasse 1-A ist zu sehen. Dieses wird von einem Schwert zerschnitten und zerfällt zu Staub. Zwei Silhouetten sind zu sehen. Eine davon ist Shigaraki, der andere ist ein noch unbekannter Schwertkämpfer. Kurz darauf wird das Logo der Show gezeigt.

**Shining Justice!**

**Starting to bloom,**

Masashi und Izuku stehen in einer Arena. Kurz darauf schwenkt die Kamera rüber auf die Klasse 1-A die der 1-B gegenübersteht.

**Brand new bed town**

**Fresh Air coming soon **

Das Personal der U.A wird gezeigt und man stoppt bei All Might und Marcel.

**Coming from the Tunnels, see**

**A Tower and an Ocean Breeze**

Ein Flur in irgendeinem Gebäude ist zu sehen. Auf der linken Seite stehen Nami und Cream auf einer Bank auf der rechten Seite sitzt Inko Midoriya. Die Kamera geht auf eine Tür am Ende des Raumes zu.

Im nächsten Raum sitzen Issei und Rias an einem Tisch und Ruffy und Goku unterhalten sich am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

**Drawn to one another **

**Lost our way on narrow streets**

Eine Luftaufnahme von der U.A wird gezeigt und die Kamera schwenkt in die Sonn**e.**

**Our Hearths melt (our Hearts melt)**

**into Shadow as one**

Der Schwertkämpfer wird wieder gezeigt und er thront auf einem Berg aus Leichen. Iida wird eingeblendet und sein gesicht ist von Trauer und Wut gezeichnet.

**shining golden Spirits **

**There are Lights we always see**

**They protect me**!

Masashi blickt zu Boden, von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen. Er blickt hoch und erblickt eine Silhouette von einem Menschen aus Feuer der ähnlichkeiten mit dem Niibi Matatabi besitzt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird ernst und er rennt auf die Person zu die durch gleißendes Licht ersetzt wird.

**Let the Voice of Love,**

**take you higher**

Masashi und Izuku stehen vor der U.A und deuten gen Himmel. Die Kamera fährt hoch und zeigt dass die ganze 1-A um ihnen herum steht und es ihnen gleichtut. Man sieht auch das Tsuyu einen Arm um ihn legt.

Going past Space and Time

with the gathered fire, oh yeah!

Man sieht Ausschnitte vom Hindernislauf und wie alle aus der Klasse, plus Peridot und einem Mädchen mit pinken Haaren und vielen Gadgets rennen.

1999, Bizzare Summer!

The city can thrive on courage

What more can I can say?

Die ganze Klasse posiert vor in einer Arena in ihren Kostümen. Mit dabei sind All Might, Marcel und die restlichen Lehrer der U.A

Great Days!

* * *

**Kapitel 15 Das Sportfest Beginnt**

**Masashi's Wohnung, Abend vor dem Sportfest **

Masashi und Tsuyu befanden sich auf der Couch und lagen Arm in Arm. Sie blickten auf den Fernseher, wo gerade die Nachrichten liefen.

Die grünhaarige blickte ihrem festen Freund in die Augen." Ich bin etwas unsicher wegen Morgen." Sagte sie.

"Wieso das denn?" Fragte der Sayajin sie.

"Ich stehe nicht wirklich raus. Was wenn die mich nicht interessant finden und ich danach keinen Praktikumsplatz finde?"

"Du stehst mehr raus als sonst wer. Du bist ein hübsches Frosch Mädchen mit einer Quirk die dir keine Nachteile bietet."

"Stimmt. Bakugo wird vom Rückstoß seiner Attacken getroffen, Renji dehydriert sehr schnell und Midoriya..."

"Kann nicht aufhören seine Knochen zu brechen." Sagten beide gleichzeitig und lachten.

"Du hast recht Ma-tan. Ich hab so eine gute Kraft, ich sollte das beste rausholen."

"Freut mich das zu hören Tsu." Kurz darauf drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre und sie fuhren fort fernzusehen.

* * *

**Nächster Tag, U.A Stadion**

Alle aus den ersten Klassen der U.A hatten sich versammelt. Sie befanden sich um U.A Stadion.

"Willkommen zum alljährlichen U.A Sportfest. Ich hoffe ihr seid alle so gespannt wie ich. Ich bin euer Kommentator Present Mic und neben mir mein Co-Kommentator Mumien Mann." Rief Present Mic in ein Mikrofon zu den anwesenden Personen im Stadion.

"Ich bin nicht der Mumien Mann. Ich bin Shota Aizawa." Sagte der Klassenlehrer der 1-A genervt, welcher immer noch in Bandagen eingewickelt war.

"Und mit von der Partie sind wie immer unser Turnier Experte, Son Goku..."

"Hey Leute." Sagte der Sayajin.

"...und unsere Schiedsrichterin Midnight." Kurz darauf winkte die FSK-18 Heldin die in der Arena stand.

"Die Antrittsrede hält der der am besten abgeschnitten hat in der Aufnahmeprüfung. Da Son Goten aber abgelehnt hat, hält sie Woosmann D Masashi."

Der Brünette grummelte, da er darauf keine Lust hatte. Dennoch begab er sich zum Podium.

"Ich bin kein Mann der vielen Worte. Ich rede nicht, ich mache. Taten sagen bei mir mehr als eine gut ausgedachte Rede. Dies solltet ihr auch tun. Wieso sind wir wohl sonst hier." Leichtes gelächter schallte durch die Masse an Schülern.

"Aber gestern hat eine gute Bekannte von mir, mir gesagt das sie unsicher ist ob sie was hier reißen kann. Und ich finde das gehört sich nicht. Zweifelt nicht euch. Gebt immer euer bestes. Klar eure Quirks sind vielleicht nicht so beeindruckend. Doch lasst euch von sowas nicht abhalten! Ich meine seht mich an! Ich bin verdammt nochmal Quirklos. Mein Vater auch! Und der hat es weit geschafft. Also wieso ihr nicht auch!?"

Die Massen jubelten und Tsuyu musste vor Freude lächeln als er sie erwähnt hatte. Izuku blickte zu seinem Freund und Lehrer hoch." Er hat recht. Ich muss das beste aus mir rausholen. "

Masashi ging von der Bühne runter und gesellte sich zu den Anderen. Kurz darauf ertönte auch Present Mic's Stimme wieder." Alles klar. Eine bewegende Rede von unserem Sprecher. Nun lasst uns mit dem Hauptevent beginnen. Die erste Disziplin wird ein Hindernisslauf sein. Ihr werdet aus dem Stadion rennen, der Laufstrecke folgen und wieder herkommen. Natürlich wäre das nicht die U.A wenns so einfach wäre. Einige Fallen und Hindernisse werden euch das Leben schwer machen. Ihr habt 5 Minuten Zeit euch darauf mental vorzubereiten." Verkündete er.

Masashi blickte sich um. Die einzigen die ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnten waren Goten und Trunlks da sie genau so stark waren wie er. Renji war ihnen zwar von der Stärke unterlegen, doch im Vergleich zu seinem Vater war sein Intellekt nicht zu unterschätzen. Dann erblickte er in der Masse eine bekannte, dreieckige Haarpracht.

"Hey Peri. Du hast es also doch geschafft." Grüßte er den grünen Gem.

"Masashi. Wir haben uns seit ner Weile nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie. Wie alle Anwesenden trug sie die Blau-weiße U.A Sportkleidung. Nur hatte Peridot noch seltsamerweise einen Mülltonnendeckel auf ihrem Rücken.

"Was hat es mit dem Ding auf sich?" Fragte der Sayajin verwundert.

"Das ist mein Fortbewegungsmittel. Du weißt ja, Ferrokinese. Und bevor du fragst, ja es ist genehmigt. Hatsume aus meiner Klasse hat nen Arsch voll Gadgets dabei."

Nach wenigen Minuten ertönte der Startschuss und alle rannten los. Dies würde vielen ne Menge abverlangen.


	16. Chapter 16 Der Hindernisslauf

Hallo** Leute. Nach langer Pause bin ich wieder anwesend. Und ich mache sofort weiter wo ich aufgehört habe.**

**Das Turnier wird leicht anders verlaufen. Der Hindernislauf bleibt bestehen. Doch danach geht es sofort zu einem 32 mann Turnier.**

* * *

**Kapitel 16 Aufstand beim Hindernisslauf **

Alle Schüler der Unterstufe warteten gespannt an der Startlinie. Present Mic erklärte die Regeln übrr die Lautsprecheranlage." Alles klar. Die regeln sind folgende. Greift eure Mitstreiter nicht an und verlasst die Strecke nicht. Die ersten 32 die das ziel erreichen, gewinnen. "

Masashi konzentrierte sich. Er umhüllte seinen ganzen Körper mit etwas Mana um sich auf einen schnellstart vorzubereiten. Goten und Trunks machten es ihm gleich. Renji leitete rinen kleinen Teil seiner Erdbeben-Kraft in seine Beine und Iida ließ seine Motoren warmlaufen.

Alle machten sich auf ihre weise bereit. Nur Mineta hatte einen anderen Plan. Er zog zwei Bälle von seinem Kopf ab und heftete sie unbemerkt an Masashi's Rücken. Dann klammerte er sich daran fest. Natürlich bemerkte der Sayajin dies, doch der wusste wie er es dem Winzling heimzahlen würde.

Der Startschuss ertönte und alle rannten los. An der Spitze waren Masashi und die beiden halb Sayajin. Dicht gefolgt von Iida und Renji. Hinter denen war Bakugo der sich mit seinen Explosionen nach vorne katapultierte. Nicht weit entfernt waren Momo auf einem roller, Todoroki der auf seinem Eis rutschte, Peridot auf ihrem Mülleimerdeckel und Steven, der seltsamerweise schwebte.

Kurz darauf erbebte der Boden und vor allem auf den Weg erhoben sich fünf Zero Pointer Roboter aus der Aufnahmeprüfung." Das erste Hindernis. ROBOTER RANDALE." Verkündete Present Mic.

Masashi grinste nur und griff nach dem winzigen auf seinem Rücken." Bereit endlich mal nützlich zu werden Mineta." Mit einem ruck riss er ihn runter.

"W...was hast d.d...du vor?" Fragte er verängstigt.

"Improvisierte Spezialattacke: Midget Bullet!" Und mit einem grinsen das vor Schadenfreude strotzte, warf er Mineta in Richtung eines Roboters. Dieser prallte gegen ihn und fiel zu Boden. Masashi hatte nicht viel Energie in den Wurf gesteckt. Er wollte weiter rennen als er fast ausrutschte.

Shoto hatte die Beine des Bot und den Boden eingefroren. Viele Schüler rutschten darauf aus und klatschten auf den Boden auf. Darunter war auch Trunks.

Goten hingegen hatte seine Beine entflammt und das Eis unter ihm began zu schmelzen." Sieht aus als wären es nur wir beide, was Masa?" Rief der schwarzhaarige ihm zu. Der Brünette nickte zurück.

* * *

"Was eine beeindruckende Strategie von Shoto Todoroki. Damit hat er Woosmann D Masashi, Son Goten und Trunks Briefs es erschwert die Führung zu halten." Rief Mic überrascht.

"Ja einige interessante Fähigkeiten sind zu sehen. Und scheint als wäre Minoru Mineta schon ausgeschaltet. Zählt das als Verstoß für Masashi?" Fragte Goku

"Ich denke mal nicht das es als Attacke gilt im herkömmlichen Sinne. Eher als unfreiwillige kombi Attacke bei der Mineta zum Geschoss wurde." Erklärte Aizawa

* * *

Die Schüler versuchten an den Robotern vorbeizukommen. Die drei Sayajin hatten die Hürde schon überwunden. Shoto war direkt hinter ihnen, dicht gefolgt von Katsuki.

Renji stand neben dem Bein eines der riesigen Maschinen." Ich kümmere mich mal drum." Eine weiße blase bildete sich um seine Faust." Quake Punch" Kurz darauf schlug er den Koloss. Die Kraft eines Erdbebens wurde in ihn geleitet und zerstörte ihn größtenteils.

Kurz darauf stellte sich Arisu vor die herabfallenden Trümmer." Infinite Wind Cutter." Rief sie und Dutzende klingen aus wind zerschnitten die Teile. Sie blickte dann zu dem schwarzhaarigen rüber." Gutes Teamwork." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu wodurch er leicht errötete. Daraufhin rannten beide weiter. Doch wurden sie schon von einigen überholt.

Vor ihnen lieferten sich Iida, Peridot und Steven ein Kopf-an-Kopf rennen." Ihr Kiesel werdet mich nicht überholen. Im Gegensatz zu euch hab ich unbegrenzt ausdauer." Rief der grüne Gem und beschleunigte das Tempo mit dem sie den Deckel bewegte.

Inzwischen erreichten die drei Sayajin die nächste Hürde. Eine große Schlucht mit einigen Plattformen die als ein Weg rüber dienten. Sie stoppten kurz am Rande, nur um dann blitzschnell über die Plattformen auf die andere Seite sprangen.

Izuku hatte währenddessen den Tumult bei den Robotern genutzt um sich an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen und eine Metallplatte mitgehen zu lassen.

Ein Großteil der Teilnehmer erreichte dann das zweite Hindernis.

Todoroki erschuf eine Brücke aus Eis.

Bakugo nutzte wie immer seine Explosionen.

Renji konnte sich in Schlamm verwandeln und so schneller von Plattform zu Plattform kommen während Arisu, Peri und Steven einfach Rüber schwebten.

Tsuyu hatte keinerlei Probleme da sie einfach springen konnte.

Dann kam nach einer Weile die letzte Hürde. Ein Tunnel. Goten wollte sofort hinein stürmen, doch die beiden anderen hielten ihn zurück.

"Das ist eine Falle. Da sind definitiv fallen drinne." Erklärte Masashi.

"Testen wir es aus." Trunks schoss einen Blitz in den Tunnel hinein. Er ging sofort in den Boden und sofort detonierten unzählige Landminen.

Die drei starrten in Verwunderung in den Tunnel." LANDMINEN?! WOLLEN DIE UNS UMBRINGEN." Rief der türkis-haarige.

"Das ist egal. Schweben wir einfach rüber." Schlug Masashi vor und tat genau dies. Die beiden folgten ihm.

Nach eine Weile sahen sie dann endlich das Ziel. Alle drei rannten so schnell sie konnten. Hinter ihnen rannten Todoroki und Katsuki. Dicht gefolgt wie vorhin von Iida, Renji und Arisu. Es war keine spur von Izuku zu sehen. Doch plötzlich tauchte er hinter Iida auf mit der Metallplatte. Er stieß sich mit den Beinen von der Platte in der Luft ab und katapultierte sich nach vorne. Er schien aber nicht zu landen, sondern ständig in der Luft abzustoßen und dadurch mehr Tempo bekam.

Er hatte die Technik der Formel 6, Moon-walk erlernt. Damit schaffte er es Bakugo und Todoroki zu überholen. Er schaffte es sogar fast die drei an der Spitze zu erreichen, doch dann passierten sie das Ziel.

"UND DIE ERSTEN SIND IM ZIEL. MIT EINER NASENLÄNGE IST TRUNKS VOR GOTEN UND MASASHI INS ZIEL GEKOMMEN. UND GLEICH DAHINTER IST IZUKU. " Verkündete Mic

Auf der Anzeigetafel im Stadion zeigte eine Liste mit den 32 Plätzen nachdem diese alle das Ziel erreichten.

1: Trunks Briefs

2: Son Goten

3: Woosmann D Masashi

4: Izuku Midoriya

5: Shoto Todoroki

6: Katsuki Bakugo

7: Monkey D Renji

8: Tenya Iida

9: Peridot

10: Steven Quartz Universe

11: Asriel Dreemur

12: Momo Yaoyorozu

13: Tsuyu Asui

14: Ochako Uraraka

15: Hitoshi Shinso

16: Eijiro Kirishima

17: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

18: Neito Monoma

19: Fumikage Tokoyami

20: Chara Dreemur

21: Frisk Dreemur

22: Arisu Hyoudou

23: Denki Kaminari

24: Ibara Shiozaki

25: Itsuka Kendo

26: Mina Ashido

27: Kyoka Jirou

28: Lorenor Zentaro

29: Ussaro

30: Yuga Aoyama

31: Hatsume Mei

32: Sarada Uchiha

Masashi blickte auf die Tafel. Er hatte sich gut geschlagen und Izuku hatte das beste aus sich rausgeholt. Jedoch war er verwirrt warum Zentaro und Ussaro so weit hinten waren.

"Alles klar. Ihr werdet dann gleich im Zufallsprinzip gegeneinander antreten." Auf der Tafel wurden die namen der Teilnehmer durchgemischt. Zwei namen tauchten auf.

**Peridot vs. Steven Quartz Universe **

Der grüne Gem blickte erstaunt hoch." Gegen ihn. Jetzt schon?!"


	17. Chapter 17 Peridot vs Steven

**So. Da bin ich wieder. Ja ich weiß der Hindernisslauf wirkte relativ kurz und der Cavalry Battle wird gänzlich ausgelassen. Ich hatte einfach keine Ideen und kein bock dazu das zu Schreiben.**

**Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt ein großes Turnier und als erstes treten Peridot und Steven gegeneinander an. Den Kampf hatte ich schon von Anfang an geplant. Viel Spaß beim Lesen**.

* * *

**Kapitel 17 Peridot vs Steven**

Cementoss hatte in der Mitte der Arena einen Ring errichtet. Kurz darauf betraten die zwei Gems ihn." Halt dich nicht zurück Peridot. Ich will sehen wie stark du inzwischen geworden bist." Sagte der schwarzhaarige.

"Okay. Hoffen wir das Masashi's Training mir was gebracht hat." Versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie war nicht gerade schwach, doch seitdem Steven wusste dass er Pink Diamonds Sohn war, hatte er seine Kräfte deutlich häufiger trainiert.

"Fangt an!" Rief Midnight ihnen zu. Peridot begann sofort Energiebälle auf ihn zu schießen. Doch Steven erschuf ein Schild vor sich und blockte den Angriff ab.

"Netter Versuch Peri. Aber du weißt das mein Schild alles abfangen kann." Grinste Steven und blieb weiter hinter dem Schild stehen.

Peridot begann wieder damit Energiekugeln auf ihn zu feuern. Doch diesmal lenkte sie alle um bevor sie das Schild trafen. Die Bälle flogen um das Schild rum und flogen dann wieder auf ihn zu.

Doch der Halb-Gem löste das Schild auf und errichtete eine pinke Blase um sich. Die Attacke traf ihn wieder nicht.

Peridot wurde leicht frustriert:" Hör gefälligst auf zu blocken!" Rief sie. Kurz darauf bündelte sie Energie in ihren Händen und feuerte einen grünen Energiestrahl auf ihn. Dieser drückte die Blase etwas zurück. Fast bis an den Rand des Rings.

Steven reagierte schnell und beschwörte ein großes Schild vor der Blase. Diese verschwand dann und er begann sich mit dem Schild in ihre Richtung zu bewegen." Bleib zurück!" Rief sie und versuchte ihn verzweifelt vom fortbewegen abzuhalten. Sie schoss Energiekugeln auf ihn, feuerte Laser ab und warf sogar den Mülleimerdeckel nach ihm. Das Schild blieb standhaft.

"Bleib! Weg!" Schrie sie als er direkt vor ihr stand. Doch er stieß sie aus dem Ring mit einer Hand.

"Sorry Peri. Aber sieht aus als hätte ich gewonnen." Sagte der junge halb-Gem lächelnd." Aber du bist eindeutig besser geworden mit deinem Mana." Er half ihr auf nachdem Verkündet wurde das er gewonnen hatte.

Mit guter laune verließ Steven die Arena.

* * *

In der Jungs Umkleide konnten alle das Match sehen. Masashi war nicht überrascht das Peridot gegen ihn verloren hatte. Sie war stärker als der durchschnittliche Schüler in dem Support Course, doch der Sohn Pink Diamonds schien eindeutig stärker geworden zu sein in den zwei Wochen. Seine Aura war anders.

"Es ist dir auch aufgefallen, richtig?" Fragte ihn Asriel." Seine Aura hat Ähnlichkeit mit der einer meiner Bekannten. Er bewegt sich auch kaum beim Kämpfen. Genau wie er." Masashi nickte nur.

"Ich werde es erstmal im Auge behalten. Wenn ich noch mehr seltsames entdecke geb ich dir bescheid. "

Plötzlich ertönte Present Mic seine Stimme:" Als nächstes bitte ich Neito Monoma und Woosmann D Masashi in die Arena!"

Der junge Sayajin verließ die Umkleide und betrat den Ring. Vor ihm stand ein blonder junge. Er wirkte relativ arrogant." Woosmann D Masashi, einer der besten aus der 1-A." Sagte er verabscheuend.

"Neito Monoma, ich weiß nichts über dich aber ich kann von hier sehen das du ein Arschloch bist." Schoss der Brünette zurück.

"Große Töne von einem aus der A. Ihr denkt dass ihr uns allen überlegen seid. Vor allem du und deine beiden Freunde von Platz 1 und 2." Er meinte die beiden halb-Sayajin.

"Wir haben das nie behauptet. Doch ich weiß jetzt schon dass ich DIR überlegen bin. Deine Aura ist die eines regulären Menschen. Nicht sonderlich hoch. Solange du nicht eine übertrieben starke Quirk besitzt, wirst du mich nicht beeindrucken können." Antwortete Masashi gelassen.

"Oh. Mir ist egal ob ich gewinne oder nicht. Aber wenn alle das hören was ich über dich weiß, werden alle dich so sehr verabscheuen wie ich deine Klasse verabscheue." Sagte Monoma.

"Bitte. Ich hab ne weiße Weste." Antwortete Masashi gelassen.

"Ach ja. Sagt dir der Name Oregon was?" Fragte er hämisch grinsend. Masashi blickte ihn erschrocken an. Woher wusste er davon?

"Nun? Sieht aus als hätte ich einen Nerv getroffen." Peridot guckte von der Tribüne aus zu. Ihr gefiel nicht wohin dies führte. Alle die involviert waren sollten Stillschweigen. Dass Monoma was davor wusste, zerriss sie innerlich. Der grüne Gem fühlte sich nämlich verantwortlich für die Ereignisse.

"Weißt du. Vor zwei Jahren gab es ja diesen Krieg gegen die Armee von Bill Cipher. Und eine seiner alliierten hatte vor eine Person anzugreifen die sich in Oregon aufhielt." Began Monoma. Masashi's Wut begann langsam anzusteigen." Diese Person war Peridot, die gerade eben verloren hatte. Du warst zufälligerweise zu dem Zeitpunkt auch dort. Und als sie attackiert wurde hast du gegen die Person gekämpft."

"Sei ruhig!"

Doch der blonde machte weiter:" Und dabei wurde ein Großteil des Bundesstaates zerstört. Als Peridot dann schwer verwundet wurde, hast du die Fassung komplett verloren und wahllos um dich herum gefeuert. Klar du hast zwar Yellow Diamond besiegt. Doch um welchen Preis. Oregon existiert nicht mehr. Millionen Menschen sind obdachlos. Einige sind sogar gestorben. Und alles weil du dich nicht in Zaun halten kannst." Monoma grinste hinterlistig. "Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, du Massenvernichtungswaffe?"

"Ich SAGTE HALTS MA...UL." Masashi stockte als er plötzlich sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

"Hehe...hehehe...hahahahahah. Es hat funktioniert. Shinso's Quirk ist schon beeindruckend. Weil du mir geantwortet hast, bist du jetzt unter meiner Kontrolle." Lachte er." Meine Quirk, Copycat, lässt mich jegliche Fähigkeit kopieren und sie für fünf Minuten einsetzen. Maximal kann ich drei kopieren und zwei zur gleichen Zeit nutzen." Seine Fäuste verhärteten sich wie bei Eijiro." Ich habe außerdem die von Kirishima und Bakugo kopiert."

"DIESER BASTARD!" Schrie der explosive blonde aus der Umkleide." Keiner kopiert ungefragt meine Quirk."

Monoma begann auf den bewegungsunfähigen Masashi einzuschlagen. Dieser konnte sie relativ gut einstecken./ Warte ab. Warte ab. Er kann das nicht dauernd machen./ Sagte dieser in Gedanken.

Der blonde fuhr damit fort ihn zu schlagen. Mal in den Bauch, ins Gesicht, einmal trat er ihm auch zwischen die beine. Da zuckte er kurz zusammen, doch innerlich schrie er aus Frust." Seht ihr A Trottel endlich ein wie nutzlos ihr seit. Du kannst dich nicht mal gegen meine Angriffe wehren." Er prügelte weiterauf den Sayajin ein." Muda! Muda! Muda!" Rief er bei jedem Schlag.

* * *

Tsuyu blickte ängstlich auf den Bildschirm." Ma-tan...Bitte verlier nicht."

Izuku machte sich auch sorgen un seinen Lehrer/ Freund./ Ich hab ihn noch nie so sehr in die Enge getrieben gesehen. Hoffentlich steht er das durch. /

* * *

Monoma hatte nach drei Minuten immer noch nicht aufgehört. Es trieb ihn immer weiter an. Jeder schlag in Masashi's Gesicht erfüllte ihn mit Freude und Überlegenheit gegenüber der 1-A. Der Sayajin hatte schon einige blaue Flecken und seine Nase blutete.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Minuten und der blonde hatte gar nicht auf sein Zeitlimit geachtet. Seine Fäuste wurden wieder normal." Nein!...Es kann nicht sein! Egal du bist so krass angeschlagen das ich dich nur noch aus dem Ring befördern muss." Lachte er als er ihn aus dem Ring schieben wollte.

Doch dann packte ihn Masashi am Arm." W...was...du bist doch unter Gehirnwäsche." Rief sein Gegner überrascht.

"Tut mir leid Monoma. Doch deine Zeit ist jetzt abgelaufen." Verkündete d3r Sayajin als er sein Mana in seine Fäuste leitete.

"Nein! Tu mir nicht weh!"

**(Stardust Crusaders O.S.T 23)**

"Du bist wirklich erbärmlich...

...

...

Was du mir angetan hast, kannst du nicht zurückzahlen." Masashi funkelte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an. Dann traf auch schon seine Faust Monoma's Gesicht." BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BA...KAAAAAAA" Und nach einer Welle von Schlägen, beförderte er ihn aus dem Ring. Er wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und ging aus dem Ring raus.

"Ich sagte bereits, dass wir der 1-B nicht überlegen sind. Doch dir bin ich sowas von überlegen." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er die Arena. Es war ihm egal was der Schiedsrichter zu sagen hatte. Er war voller Frust und wollte seine Ruhe um ihn an niemandem versehentlich auszulassen.


	18. Chapter 18 Kämpfen bis zum Ziel

**Und ein neues Kapitel steht an. Im letzten hat Monoma ordentlich Schläge kassiert.**

**Nun denn die Kämpfe gehen weiter**

* * *

**Kapitel 18 Kämpfen bis zum Ziel**

Masashi verkroch sich in eine abgelegene Ecke des Teilnehmer Bereiches in der Arena. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Wenn er jetzt jemanden über den Weg laufen würde, würden sie ihn nach dem Vorfall befragen. Ausser ihm wussten es in der Klasse noch, Goten, Trunks, Renji, Arisu, Steven und Izuku. Letzterer suchte ihn auf um nach ihm zu sehen.

"Masa-kun. Alles okay bei dir?" Fragte der grünhaarige besorgt.

"Lass mich bitte in Ruhe Midoriya. Ich will einfach nur allein sein." Grummelte der Sayajin.

"Hör mir bitte zu. Ich weiß du bereust deine Taten, und du hast es für eine gute Sache getan. Du hast schließlich mitgeholfen den Planeten zu retten."

"Dass ist mir bewusst. Doch du weißt wie die Gesellschaft die Leute behandeln die ein einziges Mal scheiße bauen. Herrgott, du musst nur eine Quirk besitzen die eigentlich in den Händen eines Schurken besser geeignet sind und alle verabscheuen dich." Seufzte Masashi." Ich versichere dir, sobald das Turnier zu Ende ist, werden Leute sich so lange bei der U.A beschweren bis ich rausfliege. Meine Chancen ein Held zu werden sinken ins bodenlose." Er schlug aus Frust die Wand hinter sich." WIESO BIN ICH AUCH DAMALS AUSGERASTET!"

Izuku war überrascht seinen Freund so angeschlagen zu sehen. Er war sonst immer derjenige der jedem überlegen war und ihm die Kommentare der anderen nichts ausmachten. Es machte den grünhaarigen sogar etwas wütend.

"Als nächstes bitte Izuku Midoriya und Hitoshi Shinso in die Arena."

Izuku drehte sich um und ging weg." Ich geh dann. Sag bescheid wenn du wieder der alte Masa bist." Dies überraschte ihn. Hatte Izuku ihn gerade als weichei beschimpft.

* * *

Izuku stand einem Jungen mit blau-grauen haaren gegenüber,der glatt als Aizawa's Sohn durchgehen könnte." Der Typ von vorhin, Masashi. Ziemlichen mist den er verbockt hat." Fing er an. Kurz darauf wurde der Kampf eröffnet." Muss ziemlich beschämend sein so einen in der Klasse zu urk..." Kurz darauf hatte er schon Izuku's Faust im Bauch. Diese war mit Mana verstärkt.

"Was zum..." Ein weiterer Schlag drängte ihn zurück.

Izuku ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen und schlug weiter auf ihn ein und drängte ihn weiter und weiter zurück. Er wusste das Shinso der ursprüngliche nutzer des Quirks Brainwash war. Wenn er ihm antwortete, würde es ihm gehen wie Masashi.

"1% Delaware Smash!" Er schnipste einen Finger gegen Shinso's Stirn. Die Attacke war mit 1% von One for All aufgeladen und schadete den Anwender somit nicht. Doch sein Gegner wurde aus der Arena gefegt.

Alle waren überrascht wie einseitig der Kampf war." Ähhh...Izuku Midoriya gewinnt." Verkündete Midnight verwundert.

Der grünhaarige verließ den Ring und ging zurück zur Umkleide. Masashi sah den Kampf und war beeindruckt. Das Training was er mit ihm durchgezogen hatte, brachte was.

"Als nächstes treten Tsuyu Asui und Ussaro an." Masashi musste leicht grinsen. Ussaro war ein guter Schütze, doch Tsuyu war ziemlich schnell wenn sie ernst machte.

* * *

Tsuyu betrat die Arena. Kurz darauf stellte sich ihr ein Junge mit langen schwarzen haaren und einer etwas längeren Nase." Du bist also Ussaro, kero?"

"Ja. Ich bin der Sohn des legendären Schützen Lysop." Sagte er selbstsicher.

Das Frosch Mädchen musterte ihn." Wie willst du ohne Waffe auf mich schießen?" Fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief.

"Oh du wirst gleich sehen wie ich schieße." Verkündete er als Midnight den Kampf eröffnete. Kurz darauf flog etwas knapp an ihrem Arm vorbei. Es zerfetzte den Stoff ihrer Uniform leicht.

Tsuyu war verwundert. Was hatte er auf sie geschossen? Er hatte einen Finger auf sie gerichtet. War es ein Laserstrahl? Nein, das Projektil war fest! Sie machte sich bereit dem nächsten Schuss auszuweichen.

Schon wieder flog was auf sie zu. Blitzschnell weichte sie zur seite aus. Es wirkte fast wie Teleportation. Ussaro grinste leicht." Interessant. Du hast Soru erlernt. Ich muss dann wohl genauer zielen." Sagte er als er mit dem Ringfinger auf sie deutete. Wieder schoss er auf sie. Beim ausweichen konnte sie sehen was die Kugeln waren.

Ussaro feuerte mit seinen Fingernägeln nach ihr." Du hast es also herausgefunden. Meine Quirk heißt Nail Bullet. Ich kann meine Fingernägel mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit abfeuern."

Tsuyu blickte auf seine Hand. Es stimmte. Die Nägel an dem Zeige- ,Mittel- und Ringfinger waren weg. Und sie begannen langsam nachzuwachsen. Wieder zielte ihr Gegner auf sie." Twin Shot." Rief Ussaro als er die letzten zwei Nägel seiner Hand abfeuerte. Dies nutzte Tsuyu und beförderte sich nach dem Schuss vor den Schützen." Und Frog Kick!" Mit einem kräftigen Kick ins Gesicht drängte sie ihn etwas zurück und zwingte ihn zu Boden.

Ussaro erhob sich schnell wieder." Jetzt hab ich dich. Bullet Hell!" Blitzschnell feuerte die Langnase alle fünf Nägel seiner anderen Hand auf sie während sie noch in der Luft war. Wieder konnte Tsuyu einigermaßen ausweichen. Sie verlor ein Paar Haare doch dank Soru war der Schaden an ihnen sehr gering.

Ussaro wurde langsam verzweifelt. Er hatte keine Munition mehr und Tsuyu konnte ihn jetzt problemlos angreifen. Da geschah es auch schon. Sie tauchte vor ihm auf." Kero Canon." Und indem sie ihm mit beiden Beinen ins Gesicht trat, wurde er aus der Arena befördert.

"Tsuyu Asui gewinnt diesen Kampf!" Verkündete Midnight. Der Schütze lag bewusstlos am Boden und wurde von einigen Leuten zur Krankenstation getragen.

* * *

Masashi war beeindruckt wie seine Freundin Kämpfen konnte." Woher hast du Soru erlernt?" Fragte er sie als sie auf ihn zuging.

"Ich hab im Internet recherchiert wie ich die Technik erlerne." Sagte das Frosch Mädchen und setzte sich neben ihm." Immer noch angeschlagen wegen Monoma?"

"Ja. Sorry das du so darüber erfährst. Ich hab ne Menge Scheiße gebaut bevor ich herkam." Erklärte der Sayajin." Wenn du jetzt mit mir schluss machen willst versteh ich das."

Tsuyu blickte ihn an und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige." Das ist dafür das du mir das verheimlicht hast und das du dich nicht zusammenreißen kannst." Dann küsste sie ihn." Und das ist dafür das du ein guter Kerl bist."

Masashi war verwundert." Was...meinst du damit?"

"Du hast das getan um einen Freund zu schützen. Das zeugt davon, dass du nicht die Absicht hattest das alles zu zerstören." Sagte sie." Reiß dich zusammen Ma-tan. Du hast die Welt aus der Scheiße gezogen, dir sollte egal sein was die Leute über dich denken. So ein betrübtes Häufchen Elend ist nicht der Junge der mir am Herzen liegt."

Der brünette grinste nur und umarmte Tsuyu." Ich hab...Leute wie dich und Midoriya echt nicht verdient. Ihr könnt einen echt aufmuntern."

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung:" Weißt du. Ich bin bereit für den nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung." Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr." Las uns es tun wenn das hier vorbei ist. "

"Bist du dir sicher?" Sie nickte." Okay. Dann las es uns tun."

Plötzlich wurde es eiskalt im Raum. Eis bildete sich an den Wänden.

"Momo Yaoyorozu kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen. Shoto Todoroki gewinnt diesen Kampf." Ertönte die Stimme von Present Mic. Beide blickten geschockt auf den Bildschirm. Die ganze Arena und fast Momo's ganzer Körper war mit Eis bedeckt.

"Todoroki ist ziemlich stark. Das alles kam von einer Attacke." Bemerkte Tsuyu die sich enger an ihn drückte, da ihr die Kälte zu schaffen machte.

"Hm...er könnte schwierig werden zu besiegen." Gab Masashi zu. Innerlich machte er sich schon eine Strategie zurecht falls er gegen ihn antreten musste.


	19. Chapter 19 Electric Battle

**So Leute, die story geht weiter.**

**Kleine info zu Ussaro. Seine Quirk ist inspiriert von Johnny Joestar, der genau wie er seine Fingernägel als Projektile verwendet.**

* * *

**Kapitel 19 Electric Battle **

Todoroki hatte sein Eis aufgetaut mit der Feuerhälfte seines Quirks. Kurz darauf verließ er die Arena. Masashi und Izuku warten im Teilnehmerberreich auf die nächste Runde als er an beiden vorbeiging." Midoriya. Ich muss dich was fragen."

"Was ist denn Todoroki?"

"Kann es sein das du der uneheliche Sohn von All Might bist?" Beide blickten ihn überrascht an.

Bis Masashi in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach." Guter Witz, Todoroki. Midoriya und der Sohn All Might's. Wo ziehst du solche hanebüchende Fakten her?"

"Das ist mein Ernst. Er weist ähnliche Fähigkeiten zu All Might's Quirk auf. Falls ihr es wisst, mein Vater ist die Nummer 3 der Helden, Endeavour. Da er seit Jahren versucht ihn und Sixth God zu übertreffen muss ich euch übertreffen. Deswegen werde ich euch beide besiegen, ohne die Feuer seite meines Quirks zu nutzen. Meine Mutter musste in ihrer Ehe mit ihm ziemlich leiden. Es endete damit das sie mental instabil wurde und mir heißes Wasser ins Gesicht schüttete. Mein Vater wollte einen Sohn mit der besten Qurik erschaffen. Doch um ihm zu beweisen dass ich besser bin werde ich sein Feuer nicht nutzen." Verkündete Shoto.

Masashi seufzte nur." Du behinderst dich damit selbst weißt du?"

"Wenn es ums behindern geht, seid ihr doch die Profis. Ihr kämpft nicht mit voller Kraft. Lernt erstmal mit 100% eurer Kraft klarzukommen. Dann könnt ihr mir Vorträge halten." Sagte der zweifarbige junge und ging von den beiden Weg.

"Nur zur Info Todoroki. Ich könnte mit ganzer Kraft kämpfen wenn dieser verdammte Siegel nicht wäre. NUR ZUR INFO!" Rief Masashi ihm hinterher.

"Das wird nicht gut Enden." Merkte Izuku an. Der Sayajin nickte nur.

* * *

Der nächste Kampf brach an. Denki Kaminari, ein Junge aus der 1-B trat gegen Trunks an. Beide betraten die Arena. Der halb-Sayajin musterte ihn. Er hatte blonde haare mit schwarzen Strähnen die an der seite einen Blitz bildeten.

Der Kampf begann und Kaminari begann sich in Elektrizität zu hüllen." Ok. 200.000 Volt werden erstmal reichen." Verkündete er und ging auf seinen Gegner zu.

Trunks rollte nur mit den Augen. Das ist ziemlich lächerlich. Ich beende das lieber schnell bevor das sich unnötig in die Länge zieht." Der halb-Sayajin hüllte sich ebenfalls in Blitzen. Nur waren diese deutlich stärker als Kaminari's." 1 Mio Volt: Lightning Dash" Mit einer flinken Bewegung rammte er seine Faust in Denki's Bauch. Der wurde binnen ein paar Sekunden aus der Arena gefegt. Alle Zuschauer waren überrascht.

"Ähhh...Trunks Briefs hat gewonnen." Verkündete Midnight die noch versuchte den Kampf zu verarbeiten.

"Briefs-san lässt ja gar nichts anbrennen." Kommentierte Iida von der Umkleide aus.

Goten und Masashi grinsten nur." Das ist Trunks wie er leibt und lebt. Wenn er weiß dass sein Gegner nicht ernstzunehmend ist, fackelt er nicht lange rum." Erklärte ersterer.

"Er ist doch Quirklos, genau wie ihr beiden, stimmts?" Fragte Kirishima, woraufhin beide nickten." Wie ist er in der Lage Elektrizität so zu kontrollieren?"

"Mana. Er hat eine starke Affinität für das Blitz Element." Masashi musste leicht grinsen als er dies sagte, da die Zukunfts-Version seines alten Freundes ziemlich gut sich mit Feuer auskannte.

"ALS NÄCHSTES BITTE EIJIRO KIRISHIMA UND TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU IN DIE ARENA." Rief Mic durch die Lautsprecheranlage.

"Wünscht mir Glück Leute." Verabschiedete sich der rothaarige.

Renji überlegte kurz:" Tetsutetsu. Ist das nicht der dessen Quirk technisch gesehen, Ganzkörper Rüstungshaki ist?"

"Es ist sowas in der Art." Masashi musste schmunzeln." Kirishima hingegen ist vergleichbar mit der Technik Tekkai. Wer wohl siegreich daraus hervorgehen wird?" Alle blickten auf den Bildschirm. Der Kampf war relativ eintönig. Kirishima schlug zu, Tetsutetsu blockte ab. Dann griff dieser an, und der rothaarige blockte. So ging das über zehn Minuten lang bis Midnight endlich die Nase voll hatte.

"Okay. Vergesst es. Ihr regelt dass nach der ersten Runde. Ihr seid einfach euch zu sehr ähnlich." Beide verließen die Arena.

* * *

"Na das war dann wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen." Grinste Goten.

"Naja...damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet dass der genau so stark ist wie ich." Gab der rothaarige verlegen zu.

"Wirklich? Wenn wir in nem Videospiel wären, ist der Typ ein alternatives Outfit für dich. Ihr habt fast die selbe Fähigkeit." Sagte Trunks." Ich hatte mit einem Unentschieden gerechnet."

* * *

Der nächste Kampf begann. Renji und Arisu betraten die Arena." Sieht aus als würden wir relativ früh aufeinandertreffen Renji-senpai." Rief die rothaarige ihm zu.

"Sieht so aus." Antwortete der Sohn Ruffy's unsicher." Sorry wenn ich dir wehtun muss. Aber das ist nunmal normal bei meiner Teufelskraft."

"Ach. Halt dich bloß nicht zurück. Du weißt doch das ich es vertrage wenn man mich hart ran nimmt." Zwinkerte sie ihm zu, wodurch er ziemlich stark errötete. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater verstand er solche Anspielungen und diese wühlten ihn meist auf. Man wunderte sich ob zwischen den beiden was lief oder ob sie es nur tat um ihn aufzuziehen.

Kurz darauf wurde der Kampf begonnen." Intensität 1" Rief Renji während eine leichte weiße Blase um seine Faust bildete. Dies war die Kraft seiner Erdbeben Teufelskraft auf niedrigster Stufe. Es war leicht stärker als von einem Baseballschläger getroffen zu werden.

"Ach komm. Nur 1. Geh gleich auf 3. Oder besser 5." Arisu grinste nur und um ihren Arm bildete sich eine Art roter Panzer. Es hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Sacred Gear ihres Vaters.

"Sorry. Aber trotz dass du relativ schnell geheilt werden kannst, will ich dir nicht unnötig wehtun." Er ging langsam auf sie zu.

"So ein bisschen Schmerz kann doch nicht schaden." Arisu richtete die gepanzerte Hand auf ihn." Wind Canon." Ein starker Windstoß wurde aus diesem abgefeuert und drängte den schwarzhaarigen etwas zurück.

Dieser zögerte nicht lange und rannte diesmal in ihre Richtung um einen Schlag zu landen." Gura Gura Pistole!" Rief er als er ihr die Faust in den Bauch rammte. Ein kleiner Impuls durchgezog ihr3n Körper und beförderte sie in die Luft.

"Mhm. Nicht schlecht. Ich bin dran!" Der gepanzerte rechte arm leuchtete rot auf und ein Energieball bildete sich in der Handfläche." DRAGON SHOT." Und mit enormer wucht feuerte sie die Kugel auf Renji ab.

"Gura Gura Shield" Renji schlug mit der Faust in die Luft. Diese bekam Risse und dadurch wurde der Angriff abgewehrt.

"Wind Blade Canon" Rief die rothaarige und kurz darauf rasten Klingen, geschaffen aus Wind auf ihn zu. Doch verwandelte sich Renji in Schlamm und die Klingen gingen durch ihn durch.

"Ich sollte mich beeilen. Wenn sie das weiter anwendet, trockne ich noch aus." Sagte der schwarzhaarige in Gedanken. Sofort umhüllte er seine beiden Fäuste mit der Erdbeben Kraft." Intensität 4: Gura Gura Twin Pistole." Renji raste auf Arisu zu und machte sich bereit sie zu besiegen.

Für sie verging die letzten Sekunden vor dem Einschlag seiner Fäuste in Zeitlupe." Renji...du bist wirklich beeindruckend. Du weißt wann man ernst machen muss. Ich konnte nicht mal meine ganze Kraft freisetzen." Bewunderte sie ihn." Ich will für dich noch stärker werden. Deine Hände sollen die einzigen sein die mich berühren dürfen." Kurz darauf ging sie zu Boden durch seine Attacke.

"Arisu kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen. Renji gewinnt." Verkündete Midnight.

* * *

Währenddessen in einem Penthouse in Mustafu saß ein Mann mit weißen Haaren Oberkörperfrei vor einem Fernseher. Er sah sich das Turnier an." Hm. Interessant. Einige von denen haben Potenzial. Aber keiner wird dazu in der Lage sein mein Vorhaben zu stoppen." Sagte er.

Plötzlich drückte sich eine Person von hinten an ihn. Es war eine nackte dunkelhäutige Frau die die Ohren und Schwanz eines Fuchses besaß." Glaub mir Baby, keiner der hat nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen dich." Hauchte sie in sein Ohr und ließ eine Hand in seine Hose fahren." Wie wäre es wenn wir weitermachen? Du wolltest doch nur kurz beim Turnier reinschauen."

Der Mann grinste nur:" Du bist wirklich unersättlich Foxxy." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange und widmete sich ihr dann komplett.

* * *

Als nächstes wurde das verkündet was einige nicht glauben wollten. Bakugo gegen Uraraka. Alle wussten dass das nicht gut enden konnte.


	20. Chapter 20 Bakugo vs Uraraka

**Neues Kapitel Leute. Beim letzten mal fanden wieder einige Kämpfe statt. Außerdem war dort eine Andeutung an einen späteren Antagonisten. **

**Nun diesmal gibts zu allererst den Kampf von Uraraka und Bakugo. Danach werde ich einige Kämpfe grob beschreiben so dass wir schneller Richtung Finale kommen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 20 Ich gebe nicht auf! Ochako's Verzweifelter Kampf.**

Masashi und Izuku waren ziemlich geschockt. Uraraka musste gegen die menschliche Granate Bakugo antreten. Beide besuchten sie im Aufenthaltsraum.

"Wie ich sehe bereitest du dich mental vor." Sagte Masashi.

Die Brünette drehte sich überrascht zu den beiden, da sie in Gedanken versunken war bemerkte sie sie nicht." Masashi, Deku? Was wollt ihr hier?"

Izuku zögerte kurz da er anfangs nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Masashi schubste ihn deswegen nach vorne." Nun. Da du gegen Kacchan antreten musst, dachte ich dass ich dir ein paar Tipps geben sollte. Ich...hab mir ja schließlich viel zu ihm aufgeschrieben. Und das könnte..." Doch sie unterbrach ihn abrupt.

"Das ist nett, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht Deku. Ich will ihn eigenhändig besiegen damit ich beweisen kann dass ich alleine auch Kämpfen kann." Verkündete sie." Meine Quirk ist nicht sonderlich schlecht doch mir mangelt es an der physischen Stärke die ihr habt. Diese Schwäche will ich loswerden." Beide waren von ihrem Statement beeindruckt.

"Na schön. Das verstehe ich Uraraka. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Nickte Izuku und verließ den Raum. Masashi blieb noch dort.

"Pass auf dich auf Uraraka. Für mich ist Baka-go keine Herausforderung, doch wie du bereits sagtest besteht ein gewaltiger Unterschied zwischen uns beiden." Erklärte er ihr." Sei nur eine Sekunde unaufmerksam und im schlimmsten Fall fliegtst du aus der Arena und landest in einem Koma weil du dir den Kopf aufgeschlagen hast. Das erste was ich gelernt habe als ich mit meinem Vater trainiert habe, war nicht die Deckung aufgeben und immer den Gegner im Blick zu haben." Masashi verließ dann den Raum. Ochako nickte und ging dann in die Arena als sie dran war.

* * *

Bakugo wartete ungeduldig ab dass der Kampf beginnt. Er wollte es schnell zu Ende bringen." Gib besser gleich auf Round Face. Ich erledige dich in wenigen Sekunden."

"Werde bloß nicht übermütig. Ich habe mir eine Strategie hierzu überlegt. Wenn die erstmal klappt, werden wir sehen wer gewinnt!" Rief die Brünette entschlossen.

Katsuki war leicht überrascht, hatte sie wirklich eine todsichere Strategie? Würde sie den ganzen Kampf geplant haben wie Deku beim letzten mal. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Sofort stürmte er auf sie los, als der Kampf begann, um sie mit einer Attacke aus dem Ring zu befördern. Die Explosion schien Uraraka zu treffen.

Doch als der Rauch verschwand sah man nur das ihre Jacke erwischt wurde."Scheiße. Sie konnte ausweichen. Sie wird es bestimmt darauf abgesehen haben, mich mit ihrer Fähigkeit schweben zu lassen." Rief Bakugo in Gedanken vor Zorn.

Er hetzte eine weitere Explosion auf sie und wieder konnte sie einigermaßen ausweichen. Es schien als wäre ihr leicht schwindelig, doch der wütende blonde ignorierte dies und konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten Angriff.

Der nächste Angriff traf sie diesmal und zwingte sie zu Boden." Gib lieber auf! Ich kann ewig so weitermachen! Du hingegen siehst aus als kotzt du gleich ab! Buchstäblich." Rief er ihr zu.

Uraraka erhob sich wieder und blickte ihn entschlossen an." Vergiss es...ich werde dich um jeden Preis besiegen." Antwortete sie." Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, bin ich meinem Ziel Deku auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen, keinem Stück näher."

Katsuki Grummelte erzürnt:" Was ist so besonders and diesem Schwächling?! Der kann nicht mal richtig Kämpfen ohne sich alle fünf Minuten die Knochen zu brechen!"

"Mag sein das er seine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Doch er ist ein viel besserer Mensch als du es jemals sein wirst! Unterschätze ihn nicht! Und noch viel wichtiger ist:" Unterschätze mich nicht!"" Schrie sie ihn an.

"Halt die Fresse und krepier endlich!" Konterte Bakugo woraufhin er mit beiden Händen eine gewaltige Explosion auf sie schoss. Der Rauch verdeckte die Sicht auf sie und so wusst3 niemand ob Bakugo die Runde schon gewonnen hatte.

"Was für eine Attacke. Ich bin mir sicher Uraraka hat ordentlich was einstecken müssen! Jedoch können wir nicht erkennen ob es das schon für sie war!" Kommentierte Present Mic.

Die Zuschauer begannen den Blonden auszubuhen:" Schäm dich! Einfach so ein Mädchen am Boden anzugreifen! Zeig etwas Mitgefühl." Waren einige ihrer noch harmlosen Rufe.

Der Rauch begann sich zu lichten und Uraraka stand immer noch relativ aufrecht." UNFASSBAR! SIE STEHT NOCH. URARAKA HAT DIESE ATTACKE ÜBERSTANDEN."

Masashi war beeindruckt von ihrer Entschlossenheit und Izuku konnte es auch kaum fassen was er da sah.

"Hehehe. Ich sagte doch, dass du mich nicht unterschätzen darfst. Mein Plan wird jetzt nämlich ausgeführt. SIEH NACH OBEN BAKUGO. DASS IST DEINE NIEDERLAGE." Rief Ochako entschlossen.

Oben am Himmel schwebte ein mittelgroßer Brocken aus Trümmern. Sie hatte diese mit ihrer Quirk hochfliegen lassen und dieser Brocken sollte nun Bakugo's Niederlage besiegeln." Und Lösen." Sie legte ihre Finger zusammen und der Provisorische Meteorit fiel auf ihn herab.

Doch Katsuki war unbeeindruckt und hebte nur eine Hand in dessen Richtung. Mit einer äußerst kraftvollen Explosion zerstörte er die Attacke fast restlos. Ochako war entsetzt und ihr war ziemlich übel." Das war also deine Strategie...ich muss sagen dass ich dich wohl unterschätzt habe. Egal. Ich mach dich jetzt fertig." Und mit einem simplen Schlag in den Bauch beförderte er sie aus dem Ring.

Sofort kamen einige Sanitäter um sie ins Krankenzimmer zu tragen." Bakugo hat gewonnen." Verkündete Midnight nachdem sie weggetragen wurde.

* * *

Izuku seufzte:" Sie hat sich gut geschlagen."

Masashi nickte." Sie müsste an ihrer Nahkampf Fähigkeit arbeiten. Wenn sie darin etwas besser wäre, könnte sie ihn beim nächsten Mal Paroli bieten."

Goten stand dann auf." Na denn. Ich bin als nächstes dran." Rief er und ging in den Ring.

Ihm folgte Asriel, der etwas nervös war." Okay Azzy. Reiß dich zusammen. Frisk und Chara zählen auf dich. Enttäusch sie nicht." Sagte er zu sich selbst.

"Hey Asriel! Halt dich bloß nicht zurück. Ich weiß das in dir ne Menge kraft steckt. Und die will ich zu sehen bekommen." Rief Goten ihm zu.

Der Ziegenbock reißte sich zusammen und fokussierte sich auf ihn. Kaum begann der Kampf, streckte er auch schon einen Arm aus." Shocker Breaker." Sagte er und im ganzen Ring entstanden Rote Kästchen mit Ausrufezeichen. Wenige Sekunden nach dem entstehen, schlug dort ein Blitz ein. Goten konnte jedoch ausweichen. Er war aber schon von der Stärke des jungen Dreemurs beeindruckt.

"Ihr Monster habt schon interessante Attacken. Aber ich bin jetzt dran." Ein Feuerball bildete sich in den beiden Händen des Schwarzhaarigen." Twin Comets." Die beiden Kugeln flogen auf Asriel zu und kreisten umeinander

Dieser beschwörte zwei Schwerter aus Energie in seinen Händen." Das sind die Stardust Schwerter." Rief er und damit zerteilte er den Angriff des halb-Sayajin mit Leichtigkeit. Dann rannte er auf ihn zu um mit den Schwertern anzugreifen.

"Whoa. Asriel fackelt nicht lange rum und geht direkt auf Goten los. Sind seine Schwerter überhaupt gestattet?" Fragte Mic.

"Er sagte dass er entscheiden kann ob sie tödlich sind oder nicht. Also geht das klar." Versicherte ihm Aizawa.

Goten wich weiter nach hinten aus und blockte jeden Schwerthieb ab. Er kam dem Rand ziemlich nahe. Asriel grinste nur als seine Schwerter zersprangen und zu jeweils 6 kleinen Kugeln wurde. Diese 12 flogen nun auf seinen Gegner zu. Ungefähr die Hälfte erwischte ihn und beförderte ihn fast aus dem Ring.

Zum Glück konnte er fliegen und verhinderte so ein Ring-out." Nicht schlecht. Doch ich mach mal lieber hin, bevor du mich nochmal in die Ecke drängen kannst." Der schwarzhaarige begann seine Energie zu sammeln. Diese verlagerte er in seine Handflächen und bereitete eine Kamehameha vor.

"Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange." Ein seltsamer Blaster bildete sich in Asriel's Hand." Chaos Buster: Discharge." Die Waffe leuchtete bunt auf und feuerte daraufhin einen Energiestrahl ab. Dieser prallte auf die Attacke von Goten und beide lösten sich auf.

Asriel keuchte vor Erschöpfung. Dieser Angriff kostete ihm immer viel Energie. Doch Goten war nirgends zu sehen. Dann war es für ihn zu spät als der Sayajin vor ihm auftauchte und den Ziegenbock aus dem Ring, mit einem Faustschlag beförderte.

"Und Goten hat gewonnen!" Verkündete Mic. Der schwarzhaarige grinste nur und verließ den Ring.

* * *

**Nun Leute. Wegen der gerade uns allen drohenden Pandemie, werde ich entweder nicht dazu kommen so häufig hierran zu arbeiten oder sogar noch mehr zeit haben. **

**Ersteres wird wohl eher zutreffen. Ich versuche dennoch mein bestes. Bleibt gesund liebe Leute und Wascht euch gefälligst die Hände.!**


	21. Chapter 21 Achtelfinale Teil 1

**Okay und ein weiteres Kapitel. Da ich nicht weiß wann ich dieses veröffentlichen werde, entschuldige ich mich schon mal für die längere Pause **

**Ich werde jetzt einfach nur kurz umschreiben was in den Kämpfen passierte, so dass wir endlich weiterkommen**

* * *

**Kapitel 21 Achtelfinale Teil 1**

Die Vorrunde fuhr fort und ging relativ schnell zuende. Iida gewann gegen Mei Hatsume, die freiwillig aufgab nachdem sie ihre Gadgets vorgeführt hatte. Tokoyami besiegte Ibara Shiozaki mit Leichtigkeit, Mina hatte leichtes Spiel gegen Aoyama und Chara gewann gegen Frisk nachdem sie nach wenigen Sekunden aufgab. Sarada gewann gegen Jirou da diese auf Distanz ohne ihre Ausrüstung nicht Kämpfen konnte. Zum Schluss besiegte Zentaro Itsuka Kendo mit drei Holzschwertern.

Die Zweite Runde begann nach einer Pause von 45 Minuten. Die Kämpfe fanden wie folgt statt:

Masashi vs Sarada

Goten vs Steven

Bakugo vs Tokoyami

Shoto vs Tsuyu

Trunks vs Renji

Iida vs Chara

Asriel vs Kirishima

Mina vs Izuku

Masashi blickte rüber zu den Sitzen der 1-B. Sarada war ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit eine roten Brille. Sie war auch bekannt als Tochter von Sasuke Uchiha und Sakura Haruno. Sie schien frustriert zu sein.

Goten grinste Steven an." Sieht aus als würden wir gegenübertreten. Dann kann ich endlich mal herausfinden was dein Schild alles aushält. Du sagtest ja das es einen Schuss eines Raumschiffs standhielt."

"Nun. Ich weiß selbst nicht was das Limit meiner Schilde ist. Ich hab es nie ausgetestet, doch ich bin mir sicher das sie nicht unzerstörbar sind." Antwortete der halb-Gem verlegen.

Mina pflanzte sich neben Izuku hin und legte einen Arm um ihn." Scheint als würde ich dich abkriegen Midori. Nimm mich bitte nicht zu hart ran ja?" Scherzte sie. Der grünhaarige errötete nur da sie ihm gefährlich nah war. Etwas weiter entfernt beobachtete Ochako dies und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus.

Tsuyu war etwas unruhig. Shoto konnte Eis erschaffen. Kälte war ihre Schwäche." Hey. Ich weiß du kriegst das hin." Sagte eine stimme neben ihr.

Masashi lächelte sie an." Ich weiß Todoroki ist ziemlich stark, doch mit der richtigen Strategie kannst du ihn besiegen."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn." Danke dass du an mich glaubst."

* * *

Der erste Kampf begann und die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich gegenüber. Masashi wirkte gelassen doch Sarada war überaus angespannt.

"Alles Okay bei dir. Du wirkst ziemlich wütend."

"Halt den Rand! Ich weiß was du getan hast." Fauchte sie ihn an. Masashi schreckte leicht zurück.

Der Kampf wurde eröffnet und Sarada rannte auf ihn zu. Sofort attackierte sie ihn mit Tritten und Schlägen. Der Brünette konnte einfach die Angriffe blocken. Er merkte dass sie von Wut erfüllt war und deshalb blindlings um sich fuchtelte.

"Was bedrückt dich. Du greifst planlos drauf los an. Das hab ich mir von unserem Kampf nicht erhofft." Sagte er entspannt.

"Du weißt was du getan hast. Was du ihm angetan hast!"

"Wovon redest du!" Rief er verwirrt.

"Du hast ihn beim U.S.J Vorfall getötet! Du hast Boruto Uzumaki auf dem gewissen!" Verkündete Sarada und deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf Masashi.

Die Zuschauer waren geschockt." Noch mehr wird über den Schüler Masashi enthüllt. Das hört sich nicht gut an." Kommentierte Mic.

"Was?! Er hat wen getötet?"

"Kaum zu glauben. Erst Oregon zerstören und jetzt auch noch Mord begehen."

"War zu erwarten. Der ist doch Sayajin. Sind dass nicht alles Kampfversessene Monster?"

"Und sowas darf auf die U.A gehen. Was für eine Schande." Ertönten die Stimmen der Zuschauer.

"Hey ich kann das erklären. Erstens war er ein Schurke. Zweites kann man ihn nicht töten. Er stirbt zwar aber nach ner Stunde oder so lebt er wieder und wird noch stärker. Er lebt als noch, was meinen Mord wieder wettmacht." Antwortete Masashi

"Mord ist Mord! Egal ob der betroffene wieder lebt!" Rief Sarada vor frust.

"Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen. Er wollte mich umbringen. Ich hab aus Notwehr gehandelt!"

"DU HÄTTEST IHN EINFACH BEWUSSTLOS SCHLAGEN KÖNNEN." Schrie die Schwarzhaarige verzweifelt." Wir hätten dann diese Gehirnwäsche auflösen können." Kurz darauf machte sie einige Fingerzeichen und feuerte einen großen Feuerball auf ihn ab.

"Katon: Flammende Feuerkugel" Als dieser auf ihn zuflog, leitete er Mana in seine rechte Hand und schlug ihn mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Weg.

Sarada blickte ihn überrascht an. Er hatte einfach ihre Attacke wie eine Fliege weggeschlagen. Sofort sammelte sie sich wieder und kurz darauf entstanden Blitze um ihre linke Hand." Na schön. Dann nimm das. Chidori!" Die schwarzhaarige rannte auf ihn zu un ihn damit zu verletzen.

Doch dieser packte ihren Arm, drehte sich um und warf sie aus dem Ring.

"Masashi hat gewonnen..." Midnight war noch relativ entsetzt von der Enthüllung die geschehen war. Der Sohn des sixth God hatte wohl eine nicht ganz so weiße Weste.

Er verließ mit einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck die Arena und ging zu seinem Sitzplatz.

* * *

"A...alles ok Masa-kun?" Fragte Izuku ihn unsicher ob er ihn überhaupt ansprechen sollte.

"Lass mich in Ruhe Midoriya. Ich will mit niemandem reden bis dieser Scheiß zuende ist." Grummelte er. Die Tatsache das beide seiner Gegner Geheimnisse von ihm enthüllten, kotzte ihn an und er war sich sicher das der aus der U.A rausfliegen würde.

Kurz darauf begann der Kampf von Goten und Steven." Halt dich bloß nicht zurück, okay. Ich weiß dass du hauptsächlich defensiv Kämpfst, aber ich will dein maximales Potenzial sehen." Spornte der halb-Sayajin den halb-Gem an.

"Okay. Ich gebe mir Mühe Goten!" Rief dieser und erschuf zwei Schilde, eines auf jeden Arm.

Der Kampf wurde eröffnet und Goten stürmte auf Steven zu um den ersten Schlag zu landen. Doch dieser blockte mit einem seiner Schilde ab. Weitere Tritte und Schläge kamen von ihm doch der junge Gem konnte alle abblocken." Nicht schlecht. Verteidigen liegt dir wirklich." Musste Goten zugeben.

"Danke. Ich konnte nie wirklich offensiv was machen. Andere mussten das entweder für mich tun oder ich fusionierte mit Amethyst oder Connie für die extra stärke." Antwortete er ihm und stieß ihn etwas zurück indem er sich in eine pinke Stachelige Blase hüllte.

Goten wich zurück und analysierte seinen Gegner. Etwas Energie sammelte sich in seinen Fäusten, um sich herum und an seinen Unterarmen wo die Schilde waren./ Er bereitet einen Angriff vor. Ich muss aufpassen was er vorhat./ Dachte der Sayajin nach.

Goten erschuf dann einen Feuerball in seiner Hand und dieser verformte sich in eine Art Stachel oder Speer." Mal sehen ob dies was bringt!" Er rannte auf Steven zu und rammte den Stachel in die Blase um ihn." Scorpio Spike."

Die Blase bekam einen Riss in der Einschlagsstelle woraufhin Goten diese Stelle weiter Angriff. Plötzlich löste sich diese auf und vor dem jungen Gem befand sich eine Art Kanone in der Form einer Rose." Was zum..."

"Und Quartz Kanone!" Die Kanone feuerte einen Energiestrahl auf Goten ab und drängte ihn zum Rand der Arena. Der junge Gem grinste da sein Plan geklappt hat." Ziemlich stark nicht war."

Der halb-Sayajin rappelte sich wieder auf und beäugte Steven überrascht." Was...war das?!" Fragte er.

"Das war die "Quartz Kanone" ich hatte nach dem ganzen Kram von vor zwei Jahren trainiert und mein Lehrmeister hat mir dies beigebracht. Klar ich kann nur eine zur Zeit abfeuern und es braucht ein bisschen bis ich sie nutzen kann. Doch in solchen Situationen ist sie eine erfreuliche Überraschung." Erklärte er grinsend.

"Nicht schlecht. Du hast also deine eigene Kamehameha entwickelt. Wollen wir austesten wessen Variante stärker ist." Schlug Goten vor.

"Klar doch." Steven erschuf wieder diese Kanone. Sofort began er seine Energie in ihr zu fokussieren. Der halb-Sayajin begann zur selben Zeit eine Kamehameha aufzuladen.

"UND LOS." Schrien sie zur selben Zeit und feuerten die Attacke ab. Beide Strahlen prallten aufeinander und eine Druckwelle durchzog die Arena. Beide wirkten zur seit gleich stark. Doch Goten wollte um jeden Preis gewinnen und leitete mehr und mehr Energie in seinen Angriff. Stevens Attacke wurde weiter und weiter zurück gedrängt bis sie fast wieder am Lauf der Kanone ankamen.

Dann geschah es. Die Quartz Kanone konnte dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten und explodierte. Steven wurde davon aus dem Ring geschleudert.

"Steven hat den Ring verlassen. Somit gewinnt Goten diese Runde." Verkündete Midnight.

* * *

"Schade dass er verloren hat." Seufzte Peridot leicht enttäuscht.

Izuku versuchte den grünen Gem aufzumuntern:" Naja Goten ist deutlich stärker als er. Dabei hat er nicht mal ernst gemacht. Wir alle müssen enorm trainieren wenn wir an das Monster Trio der 1-A rankommen wollen."

"Steven hat nicht mit ganzer Kraft gekämpft." Beide blickten zu Masashi." Er hält irgendeine Kraft in sich zurück. Ich spüre es. Er hat mehr Potenzial in sich. Wenn er sich der Kraft hingeben würde, wäre es wahrscheinlich ein Kampf auf Augenhöhe. Doch wie jede immense Menge and Kraft, hat sie wahrscheinlich einen Nachteil."

"Du meinst er Schadet sich selbst wie bei uns beiden?" Fragte Izuku verwundert.

"Er ist teils Gem. Es wäre gut möglich dass sein Körper der Energie dieser Hälfte nicht standhalten kann." Überlegte Peridot. Alle drei wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Mic's Stimme wieder ertönte.

"ALS NÄCHSTES BITTE KATSUKI BAKUGO UND FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI IN DIE ARENA"


	22. Chapter 22 Back in Time Teil 1

Hey** Leute, Woosi hier. Nur zur Info dies hier wird mehr oder weniger ein Filler Kapitel. Da ich O.L.D zur Zeit nicht fortsetze, werde ich in diesem Kapitel nacherzählen was vor den Ereignissen von O.L.H passiert war. **

**Also eine Zusammenfassung von O.L.D da ich nicht weiß wann ich das fortsetzen werde. Witzig ist das ich locker Material für 200+ Kapitel habe und ich es eigentlich nur Aufschreiben müsste.**

**Naja, viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst ein Review da wenns euch gefällt.**

* * *

**Kapitel 22 Back in Time. **

Die Ereignisse die die Gruppe der Rebellen, die 2032 die Welt vor den vier Königen befreiten, stehen schon seit langem in den Geschichtsbüchern. Doch wie ist es soweit gekommen. Wie hat alles angefangen. Nun das werde ich euch nun erklären.

Um zu verstehen wie alles anfing müssen wir zum Anfang gehen. Wirklich zum Anfang der Zeit. Als das Universum erschaffen wurde gab es zwei starke Mächte. Die des Lichtes und die der Dunkelheit. Zu Beginn der Zeit als noch überhaupt kein Leben existierte, waren es nur Ansammlungen von Energie ohne körperliche form. Doch als die ersten Planeten und Sterne erschaffen wurden, begannen sie sich zu festigen. Sie nahmen körperliche Formen an. Sie sahen relativ menschlich aus. Da wir ihre echten Namen nicht aussprechen können, nennen wir die Manifestation des Lichtes, Light Warrior und die Verkörperung der Dunkelheit, Dark Devil.

Beide wurden unter die Fittiche des damaligen Gottes des Universums genommen, Millen. Er war auch derjenige der die Energie die wir als Mana kennen zu kontrollieren gelernt und brachte diese Technik den beiden bei. Light und Dark waren wie Söhne für ihn und beide sahen einen Bruder in dem anderen.

Light nutzte seine Affinität für sein Element um Sterne zu erschaffen und das Universum zu erhellen und Leben zu erschaffen. Doch Dark, der mit seiner Kraft nichts scheinbar gutes erschaffen konnte, wollte das Universum in Dunkelheit hüllen. Deswegen manipulierte er Light's Sterne. Sobald ihnen die Energie ausgehen sollte, werden sie in sich kollabieren und alles um sich verschlingen. Schwarze Löcher wurden geboren.

Light gefiel der Verrat seines Bruders nicht und wollte ihn überreden das er es ungeschehen macht. Doch Dark hatte genug von seinem Bruder und ein Kampf brach aus der für große Verwüstung im Universum sorgte und ihre Energie überall verteilte.

Millen, dem das nicht gefiel fasste einen Entschluss und war somit gezwungen die beiden temporär zu versiegeln. Sie sollten dieses Siegel jedoch des öfteren brechen können um somit in jeweils anderen Reinkarnationen gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Wenn sie jetzt Kämpfen würden, wäre das Universum verdammt und es könnte kein Leben entstehen.

Die freigesetzte Energie von dem Kampf war aber noch vorhanden im ganzen Universum und sollte dann aufgenommen werden von den ersten Lebewesen. Doch ein Gleichgewicht sollte von den beiden Kräften in ihnen sein. Dies führte dazu das im Verlauf der Geschichte die Sterblichen dazu in der Lage waren Mana einzusetzen. Nur nicht jeder hatte ein genaues 50/50 Verhältnis von Licht und Dunkelheit in sich. Manche hatten mehr Licht, andere mehr Dunkelheit. Doch die seltenen Fälle wo sich 100% der einen Energie befand, sollten Reinkarnationen vom Light Warrior und Dark Devil sein.

Viele Menschen und andere hochentwickelte Spezies waren gesegnet/verdammt eine Reinkarnation zu sein. Die Erde schien es aber am häufigsten zu treffen.

* * *

**Zeitsprung zum Jahr 1930**

Es war wieder soweit das ein Kampf der Reinkarnationen stattfinden sollte. In Japan und China wurden Vier Kinder entdeckt die über ein reines Lichtverhältniss verfügten. Zur selben Zeit wurde der Dark Devil persönlich erweckt und begann die Kontrolle erst über Deutschland und dann Die Welt zu übernehmen. Ein gewisser Mann den alle mit einem event Namens "Zweiter Weltkrieg" verbanden, war seine Marionette. Dark wollte dass diese vier Kinder gefunden und getötet wurden.

Die Leute die sie beschützten, wollten das um jeden Preis verhindern und baten die Kozuki Familie um Rat, da die Frau des Fürsten des Clans über eine Teufelskraft verfügte, mit der sie durch die Zeit reisen konnte.

Dark der dies zunichte machen wollte, hetzte einen der antiken Bestien namens Bijuu auf sie. Den Kyuubi um genau zu sein. Gerade als er den Palast der Kozuki Attackierte, opferte sich einer der Generäle des wiederstandes, Minato Namikaze, um die Bestie in eines der Kinder zu versiegeln.

Ein weiterer Offizier des Widerstands, Monkey D Garp und sein Sohn, der selber Vater geworden war, Dragon Gaben ihr bestes zusammen mit Bardock einem Sayajin vom Planeten Vegeta, um die Truppen der Finsternis abzuwehren. Jedoch tötete Dark selbst Dragon mit Leichtigkeit. Mit letzter Kraft sagte er seinem Vater dass er seinen Sohn, also Garp's Enkel, in die Zukunft folgen soll um ihn zu trainieren.

Bardock kämpfte inzwischen in der Luft gegen einen außerirdischen Verbündeten des Devils, Chilled vom Clan der Frost Dämonen. Trotz dass die Lage aussichtslos schien, entfesselte Bardock eine unglaubliche Kraft und wurde zu einem Supersayajin. Damit tötete er Chilled, doch dessen Sohn Prince Cold durchbohrte den Sayajin aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Schwert. Bardock fiel hinab in den sicheren Tod und verabschiedete sich von der Welt mit den Worten:" Kakarott. Den Rest überlasse ich dir."

Zu guter letzt wurden die Eltern des vierten Kindes vom damaligen Weißen Drachenkaiser getötet, dieser wollte das Kind um jeden Preis vernichten da es allem Anschein der nächste Rote Drachenkaiser werden sollte. Ein Mann namens Woosmann D Riku konnte ihn aber noch stoppen indem er ihn im Ozean gefangen hielt mit der Kraft der Wasser Teufelskraft. Da ihm dies viel Kraft kostete bat er die Toki Kozuki seine beiden Söhne mit in die Zukunft zu schicken. Ihm wurde dies gewährt da ihm Kurz darauf der Kopf abgetrennt wurde von Dark persönlich.

So wurden Garp, die vier Auserwählten und Riku's Söhne in die Zukunft geschickt um in Sicherheit zu trainieren um Dark zu besiegen. Dieser vernichtete kurz darauf die ganze Stadt von Hiroshima, in der sie sich befanden, und war sich sicher dass die Kinder vernichtet wurden.

* * *

**Einige Jahre in der Zukunft**

Die Zeitreise verlief fast ohne Schwierigkeiten. Bardocks Sohn wurde einige Jahre zu früh nahe einer Hütte im Wald in China von einem Alten Mann namens Son Gohan entdeckt. Er begann ihn großzuziehen und nannte ihn Son Goku.

Der vierte Auserwählte, Issei Hyoudou später genannt, landete in einem Waisenhaus in einem Dorf. Dort wuchs er zusammen mit einem jungen Namens Tatsumi auf, beide gingen einen Brüderschwur ein was sie zu Brüdern machte.

Garp, sein Enkel und Riku's Söhne tauchten in einem kleinen Dorf in einem Japanischen Gebirge auf. Dort begann er die drei großzuziehen für ungefähr 7 Jahre. In den Jahren in denen sie Weg waren ist einiges geschehen. Der Dark Devil hat den ganzen Planeten eingenommen und seine Kraft auf fünf Personen aufgeteilt. Madara Uchiha, einem Japanischen Shogun, Freezer, King/Prince Cold's Sohn, Vali Lucifer, dem aktuellen Weißen Drachenkaiser und Marshall D Teach, dem Nutzer der Finster Frucht.

Während Garp die drei groß zog nahm er zwei weitere auf die ihnen zugelaufen kamen. Portgas D Ace, dem Sohn Gol D Rogers, der Mann der vor 22 Jahren die neue Rebellion entfachte und danach hingerichtet wurde und Sabo, der Sohn eines Adligen. Während Woosmann D Ren und sein kleiner Bruder Marcel die drei verließen und nach Green Village in Deutschland zogen, nachdem der ältere 14 wurde, blieben die drei Jungs da und wurden von Garp trainiert. Sie sollten sich eines Tages der Rebellion anschließen um die vier Könige zu stürzen.

* * *

**Sieben Jahre später **

Ren und Marcel lebten friedlich in Green Village. Doch die Neugier des jüngeren sollte zum Verhängnis werden als er aus der Quelle der Kraft trank und somit der Dämon Yami (Später Lecram) ihn kopierte, seinen Anteil an finsterer Energie absorbierte und sich aus dem Staub machte.

Kurz darauf fand er heraus das sein Bruder von Yami kontrolliert wurde. Beide gerieten in einen Kampf und der Dämon nutzte seine Kraft der Verwitterung um einen Arm und ein Bein des jungen Absterben zu lassen.

Zur gleichen Zeit traf Garp's Enkel, Monkey D Ruffy genannt auf die Junge Boa Hancock als er sich beim Training verlief. Sie war die Tochter des damaligen Fürsten Kaido, der später von Teachs Spezialeinheit CP9 ausgeschaltet wurde. Sie verliebte sich auf Anhieb in ihn und als sie ihn Fragte ob sie ihn später heiraten wollte stimmte er zu, nicht wissend das es nichts zu essen war.

Die junge Hancock musste jedoch fliehen nach dem Angriff auf ihre Familie und unter dem namen Hanko lebte sie versteckt vor den Truppen der finsteren Armee.

Ruffy würde sie für die nächsten fünf Jahre nicht mehr sehen.

Einige Monate später taucht plötzlich Blackbeard persönlich bei ihnen auf und will die drei Kinder töten. Ausserdem erfuhr er dass Garp noch am leben sei und nicht damals mit Hiroshima vernichtet wurde.

Garp wird gezwungen gegen Blackbeard und seine rechte Hand Jesus Burgess zu Kämpfen. Letzterer wurde mit Leichtigkeit besiegt und in seiner wut schlug er ihn zum Krüppel. Burgess war von dem Zeitpunkt vom hals ab gelähmt. Garp musste aufs ganze gehen und seine ganze Kraft gegen Teach freisetzen. Mit der Kraft des D Modus den der ehemalige General plötzlich erwacht kann er den König sogar fast besiegen. Doch als der am Boden liegt und Garp sich verziehen will, tauchen Raffit, Wan Oger und Shiryu, drei von Teaches engeren Kreis, auf und töten ihm aus dem Hinterhalt. Blackbeard kann sich erholen, doch erst nachdem er zwei Jahre im Koma steckte, weshalb niemand die drei jungen verfolgte.

Ruffy, Ace und Sabo sind sich fest entschlossen dass sie ihren Großvater rächen werden und schließen sich unterschiedlichen Rebellengruppen an. Ruffy trifft aber auf Shanks Gremory der ihn für einen Monat die Grundlagen für Haki beibringt und ihn seinen Strohhut vermacht. Dann stellt er ihm seiner Nichte vor, Rias, die eine eigene Gruppe von Rebellen leitet. Doch das einzige andere Mitglied ist überraschenderweise Marcel ist. Er besitzt mechanische Prothesen da wo seine abgestorbenen Gliedmaßen waren und er scheit deutlich grinmiger und ernster sein als einige Monate zuvor. Außerdem verdrängte er die Erinnerung wie er diese Gliedmaßen verlor und denkt er wurde von der Dunkelheit übermannt, wodurch Lecram entstand und dieser dann seinen Bruder tötete.

Als die beiden Jungen aus der Vergangenheit sich treffen, sind sie erst überrascht aber beschließen dann gemeinsam die Könige zu stürzen. So beginnen sie zusammen zu trainieren und schalten innerhalb der nächsten 3 Jahre Dutzende kleine Basen der Finsternis Armee aus.

Issei und Tatsumi verlassen das Waisenhaus im Alter von 14 und reisen nach Amerika um dort jemanden zu finden der sie trainiert. Issei erweckt dabei das Boosted Gear und Tatsumi sein Sacred Gear "Inkursio" was eine fast unzerstörbare Rüstung ist.

Sie treffen auf den Jungen Goku und die junge Bulma, Erbin der Capsule Corp. Sie beschließen zusammen zu reisen da Goku ihnen von den 7 Dragonballs erzählt mit denen man sich einen Wunsch erfüllen kann. Beide Brüder wollen sich wünschen dass sie stärker werden um gegen die Armee kämpfen zu können. Jedoch sind diese Kugeln überall in Basen in ganz Amerika gelagert. Zum Glück weiß keiner in der Armee von den Kräften der Kugeln.

(Die Ereignisse von Naruto finden zwischen der Ankunft innder Zukunft und vor dem State Prison Arc statt. Er wurde in ein verstecktes dorf in Asien Teleportiert und die Handlung des animes findet da statt, ich hab nicht wirklich lust den teil genauer zu erklären)

Die Gruppe um Goku treffen auf einen Soldaten der Armee von niedrigen Rang. Sein Name ist Yamchu und er ist im Besitz des ersten Dragonballs. Goku kämpft gegen ihn doch sein Gegner ist scheinbar stärker. Issei schafft es dann doch sein Sacred Gear besser unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und mit einem Dragon Shot kann er Yamchu so sehr überraschen dass Goku das ausnutzen kann un ihn besiegen konnte.

Nachdem man ihn überzeugen kann, schließt er sich ihnen an.

Sie besiegen weitere Offiziere darunter Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Captian Morgan, Buggy der Clown und Piccolo.

Nachdem sie 6 der 7 Kugeln haben und das Radar die letzte nicht zeigen kann, trennt sich die Gruppe um zu trainieren und um danach zu suchen. Sie kontaktieren Rias und schmieden einen Plan um Emperor City anzugreifen.

Tatsumi und Issei begeben sich nach Deutschland um sich Rias Gruppe anzuschließen, doch das Schiff mit dem sie übers Meer fahren wird in der Bucht des Hamburger Hafens von Dodoria, einem von Freezers Männern, zerstört. Issei stirbt fast und Tatsumi scheint verschollen zu sein nach der Attacke. Issei nimmt an das er tot ist und ist entschlossen jeden in der Armee zu töten als Rache. Rias findet seinen schwer verwundeten Körper am Strand und schleppt ihn zur Basis.

Einige tage später wacht er auf. Sie offenbart ihm das er nun ein Dämon ist und ihr dient. Erst schockiert, freundet er sich dann doch mit Marcel und Ruffy an.

Marcel macht eine dreimonatige Traingsreise nach Amerika wo er auf Nana Shimura und ihren Schüler Toshinori Yagi (Später All Might) trifft. Er beginnt mit Ihnen zu trainieren und lernt über die Verbreitung von Quirks. Er und Yagi werden nach einem streit wer Nana's Quirk "One For all" kriegt dennoch Freunde nachdem Marcel dem blonden versicherte dass er kein Interesse daran hat.

Nachdem sie All for One, einem starken Offizier der Armee, gegenüber stehen und Marcel seinen Arm zerstört weil er zu viel Kraft nutzte, lernt er sich zurück zu halten. Nana wird von AFO besiegt und stirbt nachdem sie mit 100% und allen Acht Inneren Toren gegen ihn kämpft. Doch der Schurke ist ziemlich geschwächt weswegen Marcel und Toshinori ihn mit vereinter Kraft vorerst besiegen können. Er zieht sich zurück und der Cyborg kehrt zu Rias Gruppe zurück.

* * *

**2030**

Die 17 jährige Nami lebt ein friedliches Leben als sie plötzlich von der Schnee Frucht isst. Sofort wird Radditz, ein Sayajin Krieger, auf sie angesetzt da es verboten ist wenn eine Person außerhalb der Armee Teufelskräfte besitzt.

Marcel der sich zufällig in der Stadt befindet, stellt sich Radditz gegenüber und schafft es ihm mit seiner persönlichen Technik, Spirit Blast, zu besiegen. Er bietet Nami an mit ihm zu kommen da sie bei den Rebellen sicherer wäre.

Als der Cyborg sie den restlichen Mitgliedern vorstellte, darunter auch eine Heilerin namens Asia und Krillin, ein Freund Goku's, begann es sie in Mana und im Kampf zu lehren. Nami bekam einen Klima Taktstock mit dem sie Wetter manipulieren konnte. Kurz darauf verkündete Rias, dass sie gegen die Einheit von Gecko Moria antreten werden um die Silver Crown zu bekommen. Diese brauchten sie um das Kraftfeld um die Canyon Fortress aufzulösen. Dort wurde Hancock gefangen gehalten und Ruffy wollte sie um jeden Preis befreien.

Sie betraten Moria's Territorium und mussten gegen seine Zombie Armee antreten. Marcel ließ auch seinen Frust an einen untergeordneten Moria's aus. Absalom den Unsichtbaren. Dieser sollte mitverantwortlich gewesen sein für den angeblichen Mord an seinen Bruder. Absalomn spielte bei dieser Farce mit da ihn Lecram kontrollierte um dies zu glauben.

Moria wurde von Ruffy in die Enge gedrängt,woraufhin er einen gewaltigen Zombie namens OZ auf ihn hetzte. Dieser wurde relativ schnell besiegt und Moria nutzte "Shadows Asgard" um die Kraft 1000 Schatten zu absorbieren. Doch durch hilfe von Lorrenor Zorro und Vinsmoke Sanji, die gerade dazustießen, konnten sie ihn besiegen.

Einige Tage später attackierten sie die Canyon Fortress um Hancock zu retten. Doch die CP9 stand ihnen im Weg. Nachdem Ruffy Bruno mithilfe von Gear 2 bezwang, begannen die Kämpfe.

Krillin trat Eule gegenüber. Da er außer der Formel 6 nicht viel drauf hatte war es leicht für ihn. Issei trat gegen Kumadori an, der seinen Körper und seine Haare beliebig kontrollieren konnte. Das lief anfangs nicht gut für ihn doch als er mithilfe der Einnahme einer seltsamen Kugel den Balance Breaker zum aktiveren zwang, besiegte er den Agenten mit einer Attacke.

Marcel und Nami traten gegen Kalifa und Dodoria an. Letzterer war vor Ort da Freezer ihn beauftragt hatte die Einnahmen abzuholen. Kalifa war schon eine Herausforderung mit ihrer Seifen Teufelskraft doch Nami schaffte es sie zu besiegen. Der Cyborg bezwang Dodoria mit etwas Anstrengung und zerstörte fast die Etage auf der sie sich befanden. Der Alien überlebte den Kampf, schwor sich aber zu trainieren und es ein andermal zu versuchen die Gruppe zu töten.

Zorro schaffte es Ecki zu besiegen und Sanji hatte nur wenige Schwierigkeiten im Kampf gegen Jabura. Der schwierigste Kampf war ganz klar der von Ruffy und Rob Lucci. Letzterer hatte von der Katzen-Frucht Model: Leopard gegesen und war ein Meister der Formel 6. Doch konnte er ihn mit einer Gum Gum Jet Gatling, gefolgt von einer Elephant Gun besiegen. Er kletterte dann zur spitze des Turmes und konnte Hancock befreien.

Eine Woche später wollten sie Das State Prison infiltrieren und alle Gefangenen Rebellen dort befreien. Nachdem Sanji, Chef Chilli den Koch des Gefängnisses besiegte und Issei gegen Chester Field einen Wachmann gewann, hatten sie bis Ebene vier keinerlei Probleme. Dann stellte sich ihnen nämlich Magellan,der Leiter des Gefängnisses in den Weg. Ruffy, Krillin und Sasuke Uchiha, ein Gefangener den sie befreit hatten, stellten sich ihm während der Rest weiterging.

Doch der Gefängnisdirektor besaß die Kraft der Gift-Frucht was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machte. Krillin wurde von einer Attacke schlimm erwischt und war kampfunfähig. Sie drohten zu verlieren als plötzlich ein alter Bekannter des Glatzkopfes auftauche. Es war Goku. Er gab ihm eine Magische Bohne die alle Verletzungen heilte. Kurz darauf konnten die drei ihn besiegen.

Als sie jedoch auf der untersten Ebene ankamen, stand ihnen Admiral Kizaru gegenüber. Mit seiner Licht Teufelskraft zerstörte er alle Etagen über ihnen und schaffte es dann alle zu besiegen. Auch Ruffy in Gear 4, Goku mit der dreifachen Kaioken und Issei im Balance Breaker hatten kaum Chancen da Kizaru sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegte. Das seltsame war dass kurz bevor sie von ihm vernichtet wurden, wurden alle Rebellen wegteleportiert.

* * *

Ruffy fand sich auf einer Insel wieder, nahe Mariannen City, der Heimat der Fischmenschen. Er schaffte es durch einen Zugang auf die Insel und traf dort auf Jimbei,der ihm Erklärte das Hody Jones die Stadt unter Kontrolle hatte und alle versklavt hatte. Außerdem verriet er ihm die Geschichte des Helden Noah und dem Gem Adamant die vor hundert Jahren im Krieg gegen den Dark Devil gekämpft haben. Ruffy schlägt sich durch einen Teil von Hody's Armee und kommt schon bald am Gyoncorde Platz an. Der Fischmenschen Herrscher erwartet ihn bereits und verrät ihm seinen Plan Emperor City anzugreifen. In dem selben Augenblick sind die stärksten seiner Armee auf dem Weg dahin. Die beiden fangen an zu Kämpfen und Hody's Männer werden problemlos von Freezer getötet als die die Stadt betreten.

Als Zeo, einer der Männer, von der Niederlage berichtet bevor er selbst hingerichtet wurde, verliert Hody die Fassung und greift im Frust alles um sich herum an. Außerdem stärkt er sich konstant mit den Energie Steroiden die er herstellen ließ. Ruffy der gerade keinen Plan hat wie er gegen ihn ankommt erlernt dass er Gear 2 steigern kann. Mit dem zweifachen Gear 2 und somit Mach 2, kann er Jones Paroli bieten. Er schafft es dann auch ihn zu besiegen und die Stadt zu befreien. Der Fischmensch will ihn wieder angreifen und schluckt mehr Steroide, doch kommt der Nachteil ihm gerade unpassend und vom übermäßigen Konsum bleibt sein Herz stehen.

Ruffy kontaktiert alle in der Rebellion und erzählt ihnen dass sie erst in zwei Jahren den Angriff starten sollen. Die Zeit sollen sie nutzen um noch stärker zu werden. Alle Stimmen zu. In diesen zwei Jahren erfährt der Strohhut von der Prophezeiung des Lichtes und dass er vor hundert Jahren geboren wurde. Ihm ist egal ob es vorhergesagt wurde dass er zusammen mit Naruto, Issei und Goku die Könige stürzen muss. Er machte es aus freien Stücken.

* * *

Zwei Jahre später fand ein Turnier in Emperor City statt. Ruffy, Goku und dessen Sohn Gohan nahmen inkognito daran teil. Das nutzen sie als Ablenkungsmanöver um die Stadt mit den restlichen Truppen anzugreifen.

Es lief relativ gut, bis die Könige persönlich eingriffen. Vali wurde schnell von Issei mit einer Drachen Kamehameha besiegt. Zorro stand Teach gegenüber und schaffte es ihn etwas zurück zu drängen indem er das Sharinggan aktivierte das in seinem linken Auge war. Jedoch wurde er am Ende von dem König getötet. Erzürnt davon erweckte er den D Modus, das wahre Potential eines D und schaffte es ihn zu besiegen.

Goku kämpfte gegen Freezer und als der Krillin umbrachte wurde der zum Supersayajin und hatte bessere Chancen gegen das Alien. Naruto schaffte es währenddessen Madara zu besiegen.

Plötzlich übernahm Der Dark Devil die kontrolle über den bewusstlosen Vali. Er absorbierte die Energie der anderen Gefallenen Könige und kämpfte gegen die vier Auserwählten auf einmal. Er war praktisch unverwundbar da er jede Wunde regenerierte. Kurz darauf kam Marcel zu einem Entschluss. Rias hatte eine Art Bann auf ihn gelegt mit dem er sich zur not opfern konnte. Er ließ sie den Bann aktiveren, er verabschiedete sich von Nami und flog zur stelle wo Licht und Dunkelheit gegeneinander kämpften.

Dort angekommen heftete er sich an den Rücken des Dark Devil und sprengte sich mit ihm in die Luft. Alle Anwesenden waren schockiert von dem Ereignis. Doch das war es noch lange nicht.

Dark verwandelte sich durch die Explosion in seine wahre form und war stärker als alle vier Auserwählten zusammen. Doch als diese sich dazu entschlossen zu fusionieren, wurden sie zum Light Warrior und waren gleichauf mit der Verkörperung der Dunkelheit.

Mithilfe von der Hoffnung der Menschheit besiegten sie ihn und konnten ihn versiegeln. Somit hatten sie vor ihm ihre Ruhe.

Und dies war die Zusammenfassung der ersten Jahre unserer Helden. Der Zweite Teil wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.


	23. Chapter 23 Achtelfinale Teil 2

SO** da bin ich wieder leute. Nach langer pause kehre ich zurück. Ich hatte vor einer weile endlich wieder WLAN bekommen und ich hab es hauptsächlich genutzt um irgendwelchen Kram auf Netflix oder YouTube zu sehen. Aber ich bin wieder da, ich hab wieder Motivation zum schreiben und auch neue ideen.**

**Aber zunächst lasst uns mit dem Sportfest Arc weitermachen**

* * *

**Kapitel 23 Achtelfinale Teil 2**

Nachdem Goten Steven im letzten Kampf besiegte, waren Bakugo und Tokoyami als nächstes an der Reihe. Der blonde Granatenwerfer war sicher das er diesen Kampf gewinnen kann, da er die Schwäche von Tokoyami's Quirk kannte.

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich aufgeben!" Verkündete Katsuki von sich überzeugt.

"Vergiss es. Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit beobachtet. Du kannst zwar Explosionen abfeuern aber nach einer Weile schadet es deinen Armen. Ich brauche also nur auszuweichen und abzuwarten bis dir die Puste ausgeht." Antwortete der Vogel-artige Junge.

"Oh ich lass nicht mehr mit mir rumspielen wie bei meinem vorherigen Kampf!" Kurz darauf wurde der Kampf eröffnet und Bakugo stürmte auf Tokoyami zu.

"Los Dark Shadow!" Aus dem Bauch des Vogels kam eine Schattengestalt die seinen Nutzer zu schützen began. Als Bakugo mit einer Explosion ihn erwischte, begann der Schatten jedoch schwächer zu werden." Was zum. Wie kann das sein?!"

"Licht ist die Schwäche nicht wahr? Ich hab mein Mana eingesetzt um meine Explosionen heller zu machen. Mein eigenes Mana ist ein Gemisch aus Instabilem Feuer und etwas Licht. Dass ich mehr davon in meine Attacken leite, sorgt dafür das sie nicht mehr wie reguläre sondern wie Blendgranaten agieren." Erklärte der blonde mit einem selbstsicheren grinsen.

"Das bedeutet...du kannst Dark Shadow um ein vielfaches Schwächen, mit nur einer gut platzierten Attacke." Stellte Fumikage geschockt fest.

Izuku war ziemlich beeindruckt:" Kacchan hat wohl auch sein Mana verbessert in den zwei wochen. Er könnte wirklich noch um ein vielfaches stärker werden wenn er so weiter macht. Vielleicht noch stärker als Masa-kun, obwohl das etwas schwieriger wird da der generell übernatürlich stark ist. Doch man muss Bedenken dass...AUA..."

Goten, der hinter ihm saß, verpasste ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen." Musste sein, Mann. Du hast wieder damit angefangen."

"Oh. Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich der grünhaarige.

* * *

Währenddessen wieder im Ring bereitete Bakugo seinen nächsten Angriff vor. Er konzentrierte sein Mana in beide Hände." Hoffe du bist bereit für dein Ende, Vogelhirn. Hier kommt mein Bomb Rush." Blitzschnell feuerte er Dutzende Mana Kugeln auf Tokoyami, die beim Aufprall in einem grellen Licht explodierten. Dark Shadow konnte dem nicht standhalten und zog sich zurück." . Stirb. STIRB." Rief der blonde und mit einer letzten Kugel beförderte er ihn aus dem Ring.

Nachdem er zum Sieger erklärt wurde, verzog er sich wieder.

Nun folgte das, wovor Tsuyu am meisten Angst hatte. Ihr Kampf gegen Shoto Todoroki. Sie war klar im Nachteil, allein schon durch ihre Amphibische Quirk. Langsam machte sie sich zur Arena. Kurz vor dem Eingang blieb sie stehen.

Masashi stand dort und lehnte sich an eine Wand. Sie war verwundert da er nicht mehr aufzufinden war nachdem er Sarada besiegte." Ma-tan...alles okay bei dir."

Er winkte jedoch vom Thema ab:" Was mich stört braucht dich jetzt nicht anzugehen, Tsu." Er blickte sie an." Du hast einen Kampf zu gewinnen."

Doch das Frosch Mädchen blickte ihn unsicher an." Ich...ich werde es nicht schaffen. Todoroki ist um Längen stärker als ich. Er hat den Elemententaren Vorteil. Ich ende als ein verdammter Eisblock." Rief sie ihm zu.

"Du konntest dich sehr schnell im vorherigen Kampf bewegen. Nutze dein Tempo als Vorteil." Antwortete der Sayajin ihr. Sie war sich immer noch unsicher, doch die Worte ihres Freundes machten ihr etwas Mut. Langsam ging sie in Richtung des Rings.

* * *

"Es wäre besser wenn du aufgibst, Asui. Du wirst nur unnötig leiden wenn du gegen mich kämpfst." Verkündete der Junge mit zwei Haarfarben. Doch sie blieb nicht stehen. Sie wusste der erste schlag war alles was das Blatt in diesem Kampf wenden konnte.

Kaum wurde der Kampf eröffnet, nutzte sie Soru um dem ersten Angriff von Shoto auszuweichen. Er begann nämlich den Boden einzufrieren.

/Der erste Angriff kann den Verlauf eines Kampfes gewaltig verändern. Dieser muss sitzen./ Sagte sie in Gedanken und kickte ihm ins Gesicht kurz nachdem sie direkt vor ihm auftauchte.

Todoroki wurde etwas zurückgedrängt von der Attacke, doch stand noch aufrecht." War es das? Du verschwendest meine Zeit ungemein." Kurz darauf kühlte die Luft um ihn immens ab." Glachier Rush." Eine gewaltige Welle aus Eis überflutete die Hälfte des Rings und machte Tsuyu bewegungsunfähig.

/Er machte kurzen Prozess, wie bei Yaoyorozu vorhin. Wer auch immer sein nächster Gegner ist, wird kein leichtes Spiel haben./ Dachte Masashi nach, der immer noch Zuschaute vom Eingang aus./Hoffentlich geht es Tsu gut./

* * *

Besagtes Mädchen wurde auf die Krankenstation gebracht, wegen Unterkühlung. Der junge Sayajin war nicht sonderlich begeistert sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Da sie Kälte nicht sonderlich vertragen konnte, wurde sie bewusstlos nach einigen Sekunden im Eis." Ich werd das hier gewinnen Tsu. Schade dass du nicht weiter gekommen bist." Frustriert verließ er den Raum.

Kurz darauf begann der Kampf von Trunks und Renji.

* * *

"Na endlich mal eine Herausforderung. Halt dich bloß nicht zurück Renji. Deine Erdbeben Kraft ist etwas gegen das ich schon länger Kämpfen wollte." Verkündete der Halb-Sayajin entschlossen.

Der Sohn einer der Auserwählten war aber nicht so begeistert./ Von all den leuten in unserer Klasse muss es er sein. Ich hätte jeden anderen bevorzugt, aber es muss der sein, der mit vierfacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit sich bewegen kann wenn er ernst macht./ Sein blick schweifte durch die Arena./ Ich kann auch gleich aufgeben./ Renji war sich sicher er würde verlieren und war deswegen so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte das die Runde begann.

Trunks stürmte sofort auf ihn zu und rammte ihm seine Faust in den Bauch. Doch sie glit durch den Körper der Teufelskraft Nutzers und blieb stecken. Sein Torso hatte sich in Schlamm verwandelt, Treibsand um genauer zu sein." Was zur Hölle?!" Wollte sein Gegner wissen.

/Hat sich meine Quirk unbewusst selbst aktiviert. Und hab ich etwa gerade erlernt mich in Treibsand zu verwandeln./ Renji grinste siegessicher /Ich hab gerade einen Weg gefunden zu gewinnen. Vater wird stolz sein wenn ich das hier schaffe/

Sofort speicherte er seine Erdbeben Energie in seinen Fäusten." 10% Quake Punch" Und zack! Schon schlug er dem Halb-Sayajin ins Gesicht. Und dann wieder. Und nochmals. Und ein allerletztes mal weil es spaß machte.

Nachdem er von den Attacken weggeschleudert wurde, konnte sich Trunks aufrichten bevor er aus dem Ring befördert wurde." Nicht schlecht. Eine interessante Strategie die du da hattest, dennoch werde ich diesen Kampf lieber gleich beenden." Kündigte er an und begann Blitze um sich zu bilden.

Renji spürte wie die Luft um ihn herum sich elektrisch aufzuladen begann. Seine haare standen leicht zu berge deswegen./ Was auch immer da kommt, ich darf mich nicht davon treffen lassen./

"Thunderwave" Eine Welle aus Blitzen flog auf den schwarzhaarigen zu. Er versuchte auszuweichen doch sie erwischte ihn. Die Blitze flogen geradewegs durch seinen Körper. Es schockte Renji kurz doch es tat nicht sonderlich weh.

"Was...war das. Das hat mir nicht mal nen Kratzer verpasst. War das wirklich der Angriff d3n du nutzen wolltest, mein Freund." Fragte er und wollte den Kopf dabei schief legen. Doch er war überrascht als das nicht ging." Du...du hast mich..."

"Vorübergehend Paralysiert? Genau!" Antwortete der halb-Sayajin selbstgefällig." Jetzt reicht nur ein einfacher Schlag..." Sofort rammte er ihm die Faust in den Bauch, wodurch Renji aus der Arena gefegt wurde."...um zu gewinnen."

Renji lag gelähmt auf dem Boden ausserhalb der Arena. Er hatte verloren und alle enttäuscht. Vorallem Arisu und seinen Vater. Sofort kamen leute um ihn zur Krankenstation zu tragen. Doch auch wenn sie seine wenigen wunden heilen können, war er dennoch emotional am Ende. Er wollte seinem Vater nämlich beweisen, dass er ihn übertreffen kann.


End file.
